Ayla and Katarina
by Troyfan16
Summary: “I don’t care you have to do it with me otherwise it won’t work.” said Katarina. “Says who?” asked Ayla. “The laws of magic and mysticism.” replied Katarina.
1. Laws Of Magic And Mysticism

Ayla and Katarina

Hey! I know this isn't quiet the story we had talked about but I figured you might like this one too if not even more. If you are reading and you don't understand just ignore this.

**!DISCLAIMER!**

Unless you have ever been/seen/heard of a color guard (the ones with a flag/riffle/saber out with the marching band) you may not want to read. I will try to define terms that is used but it is meant for a limited audience that _will _understand the terms generally at first read. Oh and on that note I do not own King Arthur. I wish I did along with tons of others but it didn't work out that way. Oh well!

&&&&&

The brunette shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she tried to find a way to sleep. "It ain't gunna work Ayla you can never go to sleep in a car." said the blond driving.

"I will one day I swear to you it will be done." mumbled the brunette named Ayla.

"It'd be a lot easier if you would have changed back at the school character shoes, jazz pants and that top aren't that easy to sleep in." said the driver.

"You didn't change either Katarina." sighed Ayla rolling over.

"Yea because you grabbed the bags yelled at me to hurry my ass up and start the car. I'm sorry if that didn't leave me time to change." the young woman said glancing at her friend.

"I'm sorry that I wanted to be home at a reasonable hour." Ayla replied.

"Hun we have to drive at least three hours we never get home at a reasonable hour especially if we are one of the last ensembles to go." said Katarina.

"Yea but getting back before one o'clock is a reasonable hour by our terms." said Ayla.

"No that's the time we get back before to prove there is a God." said Katarina.

"You and your God, you disturb me." Ayla said with a grin knowing what she had started.

Katarina gave a loud gasp, "How dare you!"

"What about God or that I quoted the man-whore of all man-whores Lancelot?" asked Ayla grinning.

"How dare you say that! You know what this is your punishment." Katarina rolled down the windows so the fresh air blew into the car.

"What am I suppose to stick my head out and pretend like I'm Rover or something?" asked Ayla with a brow raised above one of her plain green eyes. Katarina smirked as she turned the radio full blast and started to scream loudly and off key the lyrics to "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Ayla covered her ears and tried to beg Katarina to stop and turn it down.

Katarina turned it down for a few moments and smirked, "I'll turn it right back up unless you admit what a sexy piece of man flesh Lancelot is."

"What you mean that female looking man-whore? I would rather die!" Ayla yelled defiantly. Katarina turned it right back up and started to belt out the lyrics again just as loud and off key as before. Katarina finally relented and turned the radio down to a reasonable noise level but occasionally poked Ayla as soon as she would settle in one spot.

Ayla finally sat up glaring at Katarina who smiled innocently, "Couldn't sleep?"

"What do you think?" snapped Ayla.

"Just as well we are at a tunnel." said Katarina nodding ahead.

"You aren't going to make me hold my breath are you?" asked Ayla.

"You said you would because you refused to hold your breath past the graveyard." said Katarina.

"That's because it is some stupid old wives' tale about holding your breath and getting a wish." said Ayla.

"I don't care you have to do it with me otherwise it won't work." said Katarina.

"Says who?" asked Ayla.

"The laws of magic and mysticism." replied Katarina.

"What the heck are you on?" asked Ayla.

"Come on."

"Fine but if you get light headed you better breath, I'd really like to live at least 'til my next birthday." said Ayla.

"Whatever. Ready?"

"Nope."

"Set."

"Crapola do I have to?"

"Hold." Ayla held her breath and pinched her nose and looked over at Katarina who was mirroring her. _'I look like an idiot.' _Ayla thought. Katarina looked at Ayla and smiled and Ayla glared reading the, _'Ha! I got you to do it.' _look on her face. Ayla looked to see the end of the tunnel just as they reached it something started to dart across the road. She braced herself for the impact by closing her eyes and trying to hold the seat as she heard the tires of Katarina's little car screech loudly in protest to the sudden demand to stop. Instead of feeling her seatbelt holding her or the airbag stopping her Ayla felt herself flying. Ayla made impact with the ground and began rolling. Ayla finally rolled to a stop and could do nothing but lay there as she gathered herself and her surroundings which at the moment concisted only of her eye-lids.

**&&&&&**

Katarina felt herself slam into the ground and roll a few times before skidding along the ground to a stop. Katarina took several deep breaths trying to calm down and rest her head against the soft ground. Katarina opened her blue eyes and stared at the ground, _'Since when is the road soft and green? Wait I must be in a ditch or something.' _Katarina laid in the grass not even attempting to get up, "Ayla? Are you ok?"

"I don't think that I could move for a hundred years but other then that I'm fine you?" asked Ayla.

"Same here, but what the hell happened?" asked Katarina.

"I don't know you're the driver." replied Ayla.

"So?"

"So you are suppose to know why the heck you slammed on those damn breaks so hard and fast." snapped Ayla.

"Can you get up?" asked Katarina.

Ayla slowly crawled to her knees and rested her head against the ground, "I don't think so I'm really dizzy and I'm not even sitting up yet."

Katarina was able to get to her knees and was about to crawl over to Ayla when she froze, "Shit."

"Shit is not good I don't like it, what's wrong? What has caused the shit?" asked Ayla not moving from her kneeling position.

"Look up." commanded Katarina.

Ayla did and laid back down muttering, "This is all a dream, we are going to wake up in a hospital and they'll tell us we hit a deer."

"I'm pretty sure what I'm feeling right now is pain and you aren't suppose to feel it in dreams." said Katarina.

"Oh really and please do tell how many times you have tested that theory." said Ayla glancing at her friend.

"Oh why don't you just can it Ayla." snapped Katarina stumbling to her feet.

Ayla sat up and looked around, "We must have gotten thrown pretty far from the car. None of this looks familiar."

"We were both wearing seat belts, besides I may not have been thinking straight but I don't remember crashing through any glass do you?" asked Katarina.

"No but I think we need to find something from the car that should lead us back to it and we can get a cell phone and call someone."

"Found the familiar stuff." said Katarina walking crookedly towards two large duffle bags and two six foot long black bags.

"How did those get out of the car?" asked Ayla trying to stand.

"No more a appropriately asked question would be where the heck **is** the car?" asked Katarina asked looking around the vast sea of trees and grass surrounding them.

Ayla stood shakily and looked around, "I don't see anything that could or would come close to representing a car."

"That means we are going to have to hike to some place that has a phone we can use." said Katarina.

"Oh yes why don't we use that telephone booth over there it doesn't look like it is being used." Ayla commented sitting back down.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm I am trying to fix the situation and you aren't doing anything to help." said Katarina.

"If I kept standing I would have fallen on my ass or face and at least this way it is less painful. Besides which way are we going to start our little trek?" asked Ayla.

"Spin around in a circle twice and which ever way we face is the way that we go." said Katarina.

"Are you smoking anything green and leafy?" asked Ayla leaning away from her friend.

"I didn't think that you'd like that option so why don't we climb a hill and look for the road?" asked Katarina.

"Operation get home before one am has commenced, actually pause the mission 'til I decided to get up." Ayla said from the ground.

"Its past that point its already day light, besides I think you should decide to get up now." said Katarina.

"Why?" Ayla asked frowning.

"I didn't think that you'd want to get run over by all the horses heading towards us." replied Katarina. Ayla looked and her friend was right there were several men riding horses that changed their direction of riding and headed towards them. The several men stopped in front of the two young woman who had grabbed their bags while waiting for the men.

"Ladies." said the man at the front of the group he bowed his head as he continued, "My name is Gallus what are you doing here with out an escort?"

"We aren't sure one minute we're coming home from a Winter Guard contest and the next we're laid out on the grass." said Katarina.

"With really bad head aches." added Ayla holding her forehead.

"Could you point us in the direction of the closest town, we have to call a couple of people." said Katarina.

"Call?" asked Gallus frowning.

"Yea you know with a telephone." said Ayla.

"What is a tel-eephone?"

"You've got to be kidding you don't know what a telephone is?" asked Katarina.

"No I do not." said Gallus.

"Excuse us just a moment." said Katarina pulling Ayla away from the men out of direct ear shot.

"What?" asked Ayla.

"I really think we should walk instead of going wherever these men are going there is something really weird about them." said Katarina.

"The fact that it looks like they haven't bathed in at least a week, that a couple of them are wearing skirts, or the fact that, the Gallus guy doesn't know what a telephone is?" asked Ayla.

"I was actually thinking it was more of a combination of the three and then the whole riding horses in the middle of nowhere wearing armor and carrying swords." said Katarina.

"Good point lets just grab our stuff and go." said Ayla.

The two young women went back and picked up their bags and Katarina spoke, "Well it was nice talking to you and everything but we really have to go."

"Where do you plan to go?" asked Gallus frowning.

'_The hell away from you.' _thought Ayla as Katarina answered him, "Wherever the wind takes us." Several of the men rolled their eyes and laughed.

Katarina looked over at one of the young men closer to the front, "What are you laughing at tubby?"

"Come on Kat we need to get going." said Ayla pulling her friend in the opposite direction on the young men.

Ayla heard metal clanking along with the rustling of grass and when she looked over her shoulder she saw that Gallus had dismounted, "Ladies I cannot on good consciences allow you to travel alone."

"Oh don't worry we'll be fine what is there to worry about a couple of mountain lions?" Katarina asked over her shoulder. There was a soft but distinct whistling buzz heard followed by a dull thud and a loud gurgling noise. Katarina looked over her shoulder and screamed, Ayla turned to see what had caused the scream and let out one of her own. Gallus had an arrow protruding from his neck. Ayla felt her flag bag fall from her shoulder as she stared at Gallus rooted to the spot.

She felt herself trying to breath but the only thing that she could do that resembled breathing were short spastic gasps. _'This must be what a panic attack feels like.' _Ayla thought in the back of her head. Both of Katarina's bags had fallen to the ground and she was able to move but only to move her hands to her mouth trying to keep herself from throwing up.

Katarina on some level heard a male voice yell, "Get them and get to the fort!" Katarina couldn't stop staring at the now stock still Gallus she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was shaken into reality and she looked up and took the young man's arm and with his help swung into the saddle. Ayla was shook also and she stepped back away from the man with a curtain of hair in his face.

He held out an arm out to her, "Please trust me, I won't hurt you." It took Katarina yelling at Ayla for her to pull up into the saddle behind the man. Ayla buried her face into the man's back and held onto his waist never letting go. Ayla felt them stop on some level but she still didn't want to move.

The man she had been clinging to during the horse ride turned over his shoulder, "You have to let go so I can get down and help you." Ayla opened her eyes and let him go he slid from the saddle and held his arms up for Ayla. Ayla put her hands on his shoulders and he helped her to the ground. He let go and Ayla started to fall but he caught her.

"Can you walk if I help?" asked the man.

Ayla nodded, "I think so. Thank-you." Ayla added as he took her bag from her shouldering it. He put an arm around her waist helping hold up her weight. Katarina watched as Ayla left the courtyard being helped by a man with a mat of hair in his face.

Katarina turned to the man she had ridden with, "Where is he taking Ayla?"

"Don't worry Tristan is probably taking her to a spare room." said the young man.

Katarina's looked to the door her friend had disappeared into and she looked back to her helper, "What did you say his name was?"

"Tristan, do you know him?" he asked Katarina.

Katarina's response to his question was to look him over, "You look familiar."

The young man smirked and Katarina felt herself pale, "AYLA!" Katarina turned and ran towards the door that she had seen her friend go into.

"Ayla! AYLA! Where in heaven's sake are you?" yelled Katarina running down the hallways.

A door opened and Ayla appeared in the hallway, "What's wrong Kat?"

"I found out where we are." gasped Katarina.

"That's great Kat." Ayla said excitedly.

"Depends on the perspective." said Kat biting her bottom lip.

&&&&&

Well I hope that this is being enjoyed. Below are some terms used in this chapter, just in case you don't know what they are.

TERMS:

1) Character Shoes- basically high heels that are meant to specifically dance in but this doesn't mean that they are any more comfortable.

2) Jazz pants- black velvet pants meant for shows.

3) Flag bag- just like they sound meant to hold six-foot flag poles, and there is also a spot for weapons (i.e. saber).

4) Winter Guard Contest- people write either a flag/riffle/dance/saber routine to a song of their choosing and perform it in front of a crowd and for a judge. Routines usually consist of most or possibly all of the elements.


	2. Oh Shit Is Right

Ayla and Katarina

Glad that this is being enjoyed!

REVIEW:

"I found out where we are." gasped Katarina. "That's great Kat." asked Ayla excitedly. "Depends on the perspective." said Kat biting her bottom lip.

&&&&&

"What do you mean perspective?" asked Ayla frowning.

"I mean it depends on how you look at it." answered Katarina.

"I know what perspective means Katarina I want to know what you are talking about." said Ayla with her temper rising.

"Well from a history buff's point of view this is amazing and in going along with that same theory a movie buff like yourself would love it." said Katarina, "Then again it does depend on perspective."

Ayla closed the door and pulled Katarina to the end of the hall, "What in God's name are you talking about?"

"Like I said being fifteen hundred years in the past," Katarina tried to cover up her comments with coughing before continuing, "Anyway like I was saying what do you think is for dinner?"

"Once again Kat I have to ask have you been smoking anything green and leafy lately?" asked Ayla feeling her friend's forehead for a fever.

"No I'm fine," replied Katarina stepping back, "I am being completely and deathly serious."

"You're bullshitting me, where are the cameras?" asked Ayla looking around.

"Ayla you heard it with your own ears that Gallus guy didn't know what a phone was." said Katarina.

"So what there are these people I have heard of called actors, they are pretty good at faking those things. You got me now you have to show me where the cameras are." said Ayla.

"There aren't any cameras, what about being shot in the neck with an arrow?" asked Katarina, "There isn't a way to fake that I don't care how good you can act."

"This isn't possible Kat, think about what you are saying." argued Ayla.

Katarina opened her mouth to argue and froze, "Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right what the hell is going on here?" asked Ayla.

"I think we are in the sixth century." said Katarina.

"Kat that is the biggest bull shit reason I have ever heard in my entire life, I will ask you one more time what the hell is going on here?" asked Ayla.

"Why are you asking me? Do you think I had something to do with this?" asked Katarina. It took Ayla sometime to answer and she didn't meet Katarina's shocked face.

"You do think this is my fault don't you?" asked Katarina stepping back.

"Remind me who wanted to hold their breath in the tunnel?" asked Ayla looking up at Katarina.

"How the hell could I have know this would happen!" yelled Katarina.

"I don't know Kat but what I do know is you got all jumpy and excited when the tunnel showed up, told me to hold my breath, before I knew it you slammed the breaks and I'm rolling along the grass getting shot at. You seem pretty ok with all of this." Ayla said finding the ground very interesting.

Katarina felt her eyes burning and didn't register the tears as they slipped down her face but the hurt was apparent when she spoke, "Ayla I…."

"Ladies?" The two young women turned to see a young man with curly brown hair and bright green eyes, "I hope I am not interrupting you."

"Not really." muttered Ayla.

"I apologize my name is Arthur I wanted to make sure that you were both alright, Lancelot said that you," at this he nodded to Katarina, "ran off screaming for Ayla?" Ayla nodded that he had her name correct.

"Is there something perhaps that I or one of the other men can help you with?" asked Arthur.

"We just realized how far from home we really are." Katarina said quietly.

"Perhaps if you tell me then we can contact your family and…"

Ayla let out a sob and tried to cover her mouth, "Ayla…" Katarina tried to comfort her friend but Ayla ran off down the hall. Katarina chewed on her bottom lip while her hands were fist at her sides with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Would you like to go after her? Or do you want me to have some of the men look for her?" asked Arthur.

"She won't come back until she wants to." Katarina said.

"Do you for see when that could be?" asked Arthur nervously.

"Not anytime soon." Katarina answered.

"Perhaps you would like to see your room?" asked Arthur. Katarina felt a surge to laugh at the edge of fear in Arthur's voice apparently he can deal with being shot at but unable to deal with a crying young woman.

Katarina nodded, "I think I'd like that, I'm pretty tired."

Katarina could almost hear the relieved sigh as Arthur nodded, "Follow me."

Katarina tried to give him a small smile, "I'm sorry about all of the trouble we are causing for you and the other knights."

Arthur shook his head, "Do not even consider it to be trouble."

"Thanks Arthur." said Katarina as he led her down the hall.

"You and Ayla may share this room." said Arthur stopping in front of a plain wood door.

"Thanks again Arthur." Arthur bowed his head, "I will have one of the knights find Ayla and watch her until she decides to return it isn't safe for her to wander alone."

"You are being too nice." said Katarina.

"I am only trying to help." Arthur replied bowing before walking away. Katarina opened the door saw the bed and didn't bother to take in the rest of her surroundings and lay down. Katarina lay on top of the covers but dug her head under the pillow hoping to smother out the memories of what had already happened that day. The longer she lay there the more drained she felt. Kat had passed the point of being tired and had reached the point where she could do nothing but sleep.

**&&&&&**

Ayla ran around the large house desperately trying to find something that she could relate to home. She couldn't find anything indoors so when she came upon a door that led outside she burst through it and into the small but still bustling town. Ayla froze though and couldn't seem to throw herself into the utterly unfamiliar surroundings full of people and turned to a smaller building not far from the house that she had just escaped. Ayla stopped and looked around and spotting the reins, and saddles Ayla realized that she was in a stable. Ayla walked in slowly and looked around then relaxed when she saw she had no company except for the horses. Ayla found a large pile of hay in the back of the stable and settled down between a few of the lower stacks. She curled up into a ball resting her head against a bale of hay and closed her eyes falling into a dream world where she could still see her family.

**&&&&&**

"She looked pretty comfortable hugging you on the ride back Tris." said a shaggy brunette man next to Tristan.

"Neo she wasn't holding onto me for joy, did you not see the look on her face when she saw Gallus?" asked Tristan.

The brunette man snorted a small laugh, "All women are that way except for the Woads, even Galahad gets sick after some battles."

"There was something different though Neo, I do not know what it may be but there is something." said Tristan.

"Stables are open." said Neo without giving a second glance and began walking towards the open door, "Then why do you think that she was so upset? The other woman seemed more adjusted then the one who ran off."

"They fought, I only heard a few words but it was not a pleasant exchange." said Tristan following Neo.

Tristan looked around in the stalls, "An apple say she's asleep behind the hay."

Tristan stopped and looked around, "Footprints lead to the hay and some of the bales are disturbed."

Neo smirked and clapped Tristan on the shoulder, "My little Sarmatian pup is growing up."

Tristan scowled and shoved Neo's arm away, "I am not a child."

"No you are not Tris but you will not become grown until I am in our pleasant little cemetery and you are always sent to scout alone." said Neo, "You are younger my Sarmatian friend you take the girl back to the room Arthur gave her and her friend, I need a light lunch." Tristan watched Neo walk away the realization that Neo was not very different in age the Gallus had been slammed into his mind. Tristan shook his head banishing the thought from his mind and walked around the bales of hay. Tristan kneeled next to Ayla and placed a hand on her shoulder which seemed to jolt her awake.

Ayla crawled back and away from Tristan as far as she could, "What is going on here?"

"I believe that you and your friend fought and you ran. Arthur sent Neo and I to come find you." said Tristan leaning back.

"You're really talkative." said Ayla.

Tristan snorted, "I am quiet compared to Lancelot and Bors, especially Bors." he added with a small laugh.

"Ok this is really weird." said Ayla standing.

Tristan stood, "I'm sorry."

"Ok now this is just freaky." said Ayla slipping past him and walked towards the door.

"What is freaky?" asked Tristan.

Ayla didn't turn around but called over her shoulder, "Stop talking it is too weird!" Tristan frowned and followed Ayla silently and she exited the stable. He stopped short when Ayla stopped just outside the doorway of the stable looking between the town and the house.

"I don't know anything here, none of it is familiar to me." said Ayla looking around.

"Are you leaving soon?" asked Tristan.

Ayla shook her head wiping away the silent tears, "I don't think so."

"Then it will become familiar." said Tristan.

"I don't want it to though." said Ayla, "I want home."

"Many here do."

Ayla turned and couldn't read his face then the realization hit about what Tristan meant, "Oh, Tristan I didn't realize it I'm sorry."

"Twelve years." said Tristan walking away. Ayla watched Tristan and she knew why she hadn't immediately recognized him or any of the others these men were hardly men at all they were only three years into a fifteen year service. Katarina must have recognized one of them most likely Lancelot and came to tell her before she had realized what had happened hoping to keep her calm.

"Tristan!" Ayla jogged to catch up with the man she now knew was the silent scout from King Arthur.

"Do you know where Katarina is?" she asked.

"Yes Arthur wanted you taken there when you wanted to return." said Tristan nodding, "You are sharing a room."

"Good I really need to talk Kat now." said Ayla.

"Then I will take you to your room." said Tristan heading towards the house.

Tristan lead Ayla to her room, "Call for me if you need help."

"Thanks Tristan." said Ayla. Tristan bowed his head and walked down the hall. Ayla opened the door to see Katarina asleep on one of the two beds after silently debating whether or not to wake her up Ayla decided to wake Katarina up.

"Kat I'm really sorry about blaming you for bringing us here because I know that it isn't your fault." rushed Ayla.

Katarina rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, "Can you repeat that I do so hot until I've had my daily intake of caffeine." said Katarina.

"I am really sorry about blaming you." said Ayla.

Katarina woke up completely, "I know Ayla my problem was that you didn't believe me. And if you think about it this is pretty cool I mean this is stuff that isn't even in the film, and we can maybe even stop some of the knights from dieing."

"Aka Mr. Pretty Boy?" asked Ayla.

Katarina gave an indigent gasp, "How dare you!"

Ayla laughed, "And we can find out why Tristan is so quiet."

"What do you mean?"

"The guy that I rode back with was Tristan and he actually had a lengthy conversation with me and showed emotion." said Ayla.

"I can't picture that it is to weird." Katarina said with a scrunched up face.

"Now you know how I feel whenever you say that Lancelot is sexy." laughed Ayla.

Katarina hit Ayla with a pillow, "You are pure evil!"

Ayla tried to avoid the swing laughing, "Why just because I don't swoon at the sight oh so Mr. Wanna Be Macho Man?"

"You have one sick little warped mind if you don't realize how amazing Lancelot is." said Katarina.

The door opened, "I am glad that someone agrees." They turned to see Lancelot walk in along with Arthur. Katarina's cheeks turned a bright pink and Ayla fell against the bed laughing.

"I am glad to see that you are no longer fighting." said Arthur.

"Yea I think the longest we've ever stayed mad at each other is one afternoon." said Katarina.

Kat smacked Ayla in the head with her pillow in an attempt to silence her friend's laughter, "It isn't that funny."

"To me it was." giggled Ayla.

"Lancelot and I came to see if you had received any injuries." said Arthur.

"Nope I haven't at least, I feel a lot better then I did earlier." said Ayla.

"Yep nothing wrong with me." agreed Katarina. Ayla made a snorting noise and rolled her eyes earning another hit from Kat's pillow.

Ayla laughed and jumped away humming the tune for, 'Katarina and Lancelot sitting in a tree.' Ayla got half way through the opening verse before Katarina threw the pillow at her. Ayla was ready for it and ducked out of the way resulting in Lancelot taking a pillow attack to the face. Ayla giggled and used Arthur as a shield from another possible attack.

**&&&&&**

Not any terms used. Hope that you all enjoy and oh vampdiva07 I love the new story and can't wait for an update.


	3. I Gave The Future King A Bloody Nose

Ayla and Katarina

King Arthur doesn't belong to me as much as I wish it did, anyways enjoy the story.

REVIEW:

Ayla was ready for it and ducked out of the way resulting in Lancelot taking a pillow attack to the face. Ayla giggled and used Arthur as a shield from another possible attack.

&&&&&

Katarina attempted to glare at Ayla through Arthur's stomach, "Butthead."

"But you love me anyways." laughed Ayla.

Arthur smiled, "I am glad to see you in better spirits and I will leave you until dinner if prepared."

Arthur stepped away from Ayla who yelped in shock and tried to hide behind him again, "You can't leave me in here with her alone, there is a distinct possibility that if you do then I won't come out." Arthur looked at Katarina who gave him the most innocent smile she could muster.

"I would be honored to give Katarina a tour of the fort." said Lancelot.

"And I'm sure that she'd love to go so why don't you go ahead and get going." Ayla said from behind Arthur. Lancelot began leading Katarina out of the room and Ayla made sure to keep Arthur between herself and the annoyed Katarina.

Once they were a safe distance away Ayla stepped away from Arthur grinning, "She likes Lancelot a lot."

"Lancelot seems to be attracted to her." said Arthur.

"Arthur." Arthur turned and Ayla looked to see Tristan and a very tall young man standing in the doorway.

Ayla ignored the tallness of the man and realized what he was holding with excitement, "Our flags!" Ayla did a small dance of excitement. The tall man walked into the room and lay the two flag bags and the two duffle bags on the bed.

Ayla did another dance of excitement, "I can't believe you got them!" Ayla went to the bed and opened the top flap and pulled out the top of the riffle and the top of the saber after checking the two flags she checked the other bag was relieved to see no harm had come to the equipment.

Ayla hugged the flag bag with a deep sigh, "Thank-you so much for getting these."

"They are very important to you?" asked Arthur.

"You have no idea." said Ayla.

"What are they?" asked Tristan.

Ayla stood with a grin, "I'll show you." Ayla dug in one of the duffle bags and pulled out her riffle gloves and put them on.

Ayla stretched her arms a little before pulling her riffle from her bag and swung her wrist a couple of times, "Ready?" The knights nodded Ayla began lightly tapping her foot on the ground and after getting a steady beat she began spinning the riffle in time with her tapping foot. After completing fifty-fifty Ayla began doing flourishes and finished it off with a few singles because of the low roof.

"That doesn't look so hard may I try and toss it?" asked Arthur.

Ayla grinned, "If you'd like to but I have one request."

"Of course." nodded Arthur.

"If you think you will drop it get out of the way so that I can catch it." said Ayla handing him the riffle. Arthur took the riffle and nodded his agreement to her term. Tristan was standing next to Arthur followed his instinct and moved away just as Arthur released the riffle into the air. Ayla watched the riffle spin floppily in the air and come back down. Arthur made a rookie mistake by trying to grab the riffle out of the air and he tried to accomplish it with one hand. This brought about his pride of catching it but the riffle continued with its momentum and the nose of the gun smashed into Arthur's opposite wrist. With a surprised yelp Arthur instinctively let go of the riffle holding his wrist, and luckily Ayla was expecting such a result and was able to save her riffle from the ground.

Arthur held out his wrist as a grinning Ayla looked it over, "Oh you'll be fine it isn't that bad. Kat and I have both been hit by flags, riffles, and sabers before. Katarina's face seems to attract the flag actually, she has busted her nose open lord only knows how many times."

"May I see the flag?" asked Arthur.

Ayla grinned, "I don't know it's a six foot silver pole and I don't know if you could handle it or not."

"I would like to try." said Arthur.

"I don't know 'sides the room is way too small to do anything with a flag in here." said Ayla looking around the room.

Arthur grabbed the bags, "I know where we can go."

"If you really want to then lead the way." said Ayla. Arthur walked out of the room and almost took off running down the hall. Tristan, the very tall young man, and Ayla followed at a slower pace. They met a man with shaggy brunette hair with smiling brown eyes and remnants of a beard could be seen on his face. The only hint to his age that Ayla could see were the grey and white hairs splattered through out his beard and hair.

"Arthur is in a rush what was he holding?" asked the man.

"Flags, I made the mistake of letting him play with my riffle and now he wants to throw the flag." answered Ayla.

The man turned to Ayla and bowed, "Please excuse my manners, Tristan failed to tell me how beautiful our new company was or I would have introduced myself sooner."

Ayla grinned, "Its nice to meet you my name is Ayla."

"And I am Neo your humble servant, Tristan's still in training so…" Tristan glared at Neo, "I am not a child Neo, I have gone scouting alone several times."

Neo straightened with a smirk, "I still have dust left in these old bones Tris you'll have to wait until I'm in our little meeting ground until you are done with your training." Ayla laughed as Tristan gave Neo another less threatening glare.

"Let's go see what Arthur is getting himself into." said Neo holding out his arm to Ayla. She took it and Neo led her down the hall. They came around a corned and they nearly collided with Arthur but Neo stopped short and kept Ayla from falling. Ayla looked at Arthur's back frowning then looked around him.

Ayla felt her jaw slam to the ground and then she screamed, "My eyes!" Lancelot had Katarina backed against a wall with his hands on her hips and Katarina had her arms around Lancelot's neck, and to Ayla they looked as though the they were going to suck each others faces off.

Katarina pulled away and seeing Ayla and the others immediately turned bright red, "Well this is awkward."

"Your damn right! I wanted to keep my eyesight for another fifty or sixty years but I guess there going to have to go. I think I'll have to loose my brains to cuz I'm pretty sure that image is seared into my head forever but its all going to have to go!" exclaimed Ayla.

"You are being a bit ridi…"

"Oh don't even get me started on you pretty boy!" snapped Ayla, "You know what never mind go back to sucking each others faces off. Arthur did you want to toss the flag or not?"

"Yes the room should be large enough in here." said Arthur nodding at a door.

"Come on." Ayla slammed the door open and stomped inside. Arthur, Tristan, Neo, and the tall young man all followed Ayla who had Arthur lay the bags down.

Ayla pulled out one of the silver poles, "I'm going to show you a couple of things and then you can try ok? And if you don't think you can catch it then get out of the way, because this will hurt a heck of a lot more then the riffle did." Ayla did a few warm up spins then did a couple of windmills.

"Can we see a toss?" asked Neo.

Ayla looked up at the ceiling, "Yea I think I can fit a three count anything bigger though needs to be outside." Ayla planted her feet and set the flag in a diagonal line across her chest then pushed and pulled at the same time and the flag flew into the air, and came back down into Ayla's hands.

"And you can make the flag go higher?" asked Arthur.

"I'd hit the ceiling." said Ayla.

"Then we will go outside." said Arthur.

"Well if you…" Arthur grabbed one of Ayla's hands and lead her out of the room.

Arthur had lead Ayla out into the small courtyard then stepped back, "Please do another toss." Ayla muttered, "Its like dealing with a two year old."

"How high will it go?" asked Tristan.

"Depends on how high I want it to go." said Ayla, "I think the biggest I've ever done was a five count."

"Five count?" asked Arthur frowning.

"Clap until I say stop." said Ayla.

She held the flag in front of her, "Slow down a little."

Arthur slowed his clapping. Ayla nodded her head a few times in beat with Arthur's claps and whispered, "Five…six…five, six, seven, eight." When she said eight Ayla pulled down with her left hand and pulled up with her right under the toss Ayla watched the flag and quietly clapped her hands together held it and then caught the flag upside down.

"You can stop clapping now." said Ayla grinning.

"What toss is that?" asked Arthur.

"We call it a prayer toss since the free hand under it is usually your hands put together like you're praying." explained Ayla.

"What do you mean by free hand?" asked the young man who had been silent until now.

"What ever you do with your hands whenever your hand or hands that aren't on the equipment. Like if I do a windmill," Began Ayla showing them a windmill, "You can put your hand behind you at the small of your back or straight down by your side."

Ayla handed the flag to Arthur, "Go ahead and play with it if you want to but like I said you better be very careful otherwise its really going to…" Ayla didn't even finish before Arthur somehow smashed the bottom stopper into his nose causing a gush of blood. Ayla's eyes went wide as she thought, 'OH crap the future King of Britain just got a bloody nose because of me.'

Arthur held his nose and Ayla picked up the flag, "You are never allowed to touch any of Kat's equipment or mine. Lord knows next time you'll knock yourself out."

Arthur straightened up still holding his nose, "You believe in God?"

"Sort of, Katarina's a lot more religious then I am." said Ayla.

The tall man approached Arthur who moved his hand, "Hold your nose and look up."

Ayla's jaw dropped, "You have hair." At this they all turned to Ayla waiting for further explanation.

"Its just he looks like the type of person that would be bald." Ayla said quickly.

"Arthur!" they all turned to see a young man running towards them with pale redish-orange hair come running into the courtyard.

Arthur held his nose looking at the man, "What is it?" The man panted through his response, "The new arrivals that are suppose to be here today are being attacked by the Woads."

The courtyard then turned to Arthur who glanced at neo before beginning, "Neo I need you to get the location from Nate because he, Tristan, Dagonate will come with me now. You must get the others and ride as swiftly as possible to aide us."

Ayla felt another panic attack coming on then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Tristan, "You will be safe here."

Ayla then heard Neo add with a laugh that felt completely out of place for the situation as he say, "The Sarmation pup is young but he is right, you are very safe here."

Ayla took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "I'm more worried about you, be careful." Ayla then went into the house to see if she could find Katarina. Ayla had been wondering around for a little while before Neo along with Lancelot bolted past her.

A few moments later Katarina came jogging down the hall, "What's going on?"

"Some people that are suppose to be moving here are being attacked by the Woads so Arthur is riding out with a few of them now and Neo is coming as soon as he gets the others." said Ayla.

"You're kidding?"

"Unless the red-headed dude was playing a serious April's Fool joke on everyone then not I'm not kidding." said Ayla.

"Well I hope none of them gets hurt and they can come back soon." said Katarina.

"Why? So you can have more lip time with Lancelot?" asked Ayla.

"You're just mad that you don't have lip time with Tristan." said Katarina.

"No I'm kinda peeved that I just got drug around the house so I could show Arthur some tosses with the flag." said Ayla.

"How'd it go?" asked Katarina.

"He pulled a Branson with the riffle then he pulled a Katarina with the flag." said Ayla.

"Ouch well he didn't break his wrist or bleed to much did he?" asked Katarina.

"No but I gotta say that it was pretty bad because I feel like I gave the King of Britain a bloody nose. Then again I guess giving his first knight some lip is a little worse especially right after we got here."

"You little butt wipe!" exclaimed Katarina.

"And you wonder why I thought this was all your idea, you did this just so you could make out with Sir Pansy-a-lot." laughed Ayla.

**&&&&&**

Terms:

1) Five count toss- same basic properties as the three count toss only bigger, and usually done from a different starting position.

2) Free hand- READ DISCRIPTION.

3) Prayer toss- READ DISCRIPTION.

4) Riffle- basically a white chunk of wood. It can vary in size and length the ones that I've seen most of the time are about 33 inches.

5) Riffle gloves- gloves meant to protect your hands when performing and practicing these also vary in color and size but the most common are the nude colored ones so that they won't stick out, black gloves are also common. Also known as Weapon Gloves since there are suppose to be worn when working with saber also.

6) Saber- piece of metal with a hilt the metal has very commonly been dipped into plastic covering up the metal, but several sabers do not have this feature and leave the metal exposed which personally look a lot cooler.

7) Three count toss- READ DISCRIPTION.

8) Windmill- flag is in one hand you sweep it in front of your face then behind you.


	4. New Arrivals

-1

Ayla and Katarina

King Arthur doesn't belong to me as much as I wish it did anyways enjoy the story, neither does the small quote from The Simpsons. Hope you enjoy!

REVIEW:

"And you wonder why I thought this was all your idea, you did this just so you could make out with Sir Pansy-a-lot." laughed Ayla.

&&&&&

"Once again I must say that you are pure evil." said Katarina.

"You have something on your neck." laughed Ayla as Katarina immediately held the left side of her neck.

"You are really being a witch." said Katarina.

"Jeez Kat ya don't have to be so mean I was just giving you a hard time." said Ayla, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know it'd be nice to go play around with the flags or something, but I don't know if I could concentrate on that and wonder what's going on with the knights at the same time." said Katarina.

"I don't think I could either but what else is there for us to do?" asked Ayla.

"I don't know maybe if we go on the wall we might be able to watch for them." offered Katarina.

"Yea but how is that any better then waiting here?" asked Ayla.

"We won't have to wait as long?" offered Katarina.

"I know that I'm just trying to come up with a way to get out of waiting." said Ayla.

"That's not gunna be possible Ayla, but come on and let's see if we can find a way onto the wall." said Katarina. The two young women went back outside and went in search of the stairs leading to the wall. After they had wandered around for some time they followed a stream of people that looked like they were heading to the wall. Instead they were lead to a gate that was thrown open just as the stream of people stopped. A fairly large group of riders came soaring through the gate. Katarina and Ayla looked at each other at the same time and by some power they thought the same thing and took off running. It took them less time to get back to the house then it did to get where they were. Still by the time that they had reached the courtyard most of the horses were being lead off and only a couple of their riders had remained in the courtyard including Arthur and another two young men that Ayla and Katarina didn't recognize.

"Arthur!" called Katarina. Arthur turned to see Ayla and Katarina approach him and he bowed his head.

"What happened?" asked Katarina.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Ayla.

Arthur wiped his forehead with the back of his hand leaving a smudge of blood on his forehead, "Three dead, Dagonate, and Beon are almost on their death beds, the others all are fine or only have small injuries."

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" asked Ayla.

"Yea what can we do?" asked Katarina.

"Come with me to the infirmary and we will see what you can do." said Arthur.

"Who are they?" asked Katarina nodding to the other two young men.

"This is Hadian," said Arthur pointing to the bald man, "And this is Markos."

"Nice to meet you." said Katarina nodded. The three men started to take long strides forcing Katarina to walk faster and Ayla was one step short of a jog which caused Katarina to laugh.

"Hey it isn't my fault I was cursed with short legs." said Ayla. Arthur opened a door and allowed Katarina and Ayla in first.

They both stopped short and covered their nose at the same time, "Jeez louie it smells really bad."

"Oh boy." whispered Ayla. She looked around the room and saw several young men either sitting or laying down on one of the beds.

An elderly woman with grayish-red hair was running around the room who saw the new arrivals, "Injuries?"

"None." replied Arthur.

"Then stand in that corner out of the way. Who are you?" she asked turning to Katarina and Ayla.

"Help if you need it." said Katarina.

"You," she said pointing at Katarina, "Will help Vanora with Dagonate and Beon. You," she said nodding at Ayla, "come with me."

**&&&&&**

Katarina went and sat next to the young red headed woman that she guessed was Vanora. "Hold this cloth down." said Vanora nodding.

Katarina placed her hand down on the blood soaked rag and looked down at the man then to Vanora, "What's his name?"

"Beon." said Vanora.

Katarina nodded and knew that he probably wouldn't live out the night since he hadn't been in the movie, "I hate that people are the cause of all this."

"Aye although life would be too simple otherwise." said Vanora threading a needle.

"Move the cloth."

Katarina did and blood began to spurt out causing her to instinctively put the cloth back, "He's cut an artery."

"What?"

"An artery carries blood from the heart towards the rest of his body." said Katarina applying more pressure.

"What does that mean?" asked Vanora frowning.

"Basically it means that if we can't sew up the injury and stop the bleeding then he's going to bleed to death very quickly, that's why he's unconscious." said Katarina.

"Move aside and I will do my best." said Vanora. Katarina held the pressure until the last possible second and moved out of the way. It was then she felt something warm and sticky on her hands she looked down to see blood and tried to wipe it off on her already bloodied shirt.

**&&&&&**

"Can you perform basic healing?" asked the woman.

"I guess so." answered Ayla.

"Good then you help these men over here on these beds. I will be over there." said the woman nodding to the other side of the room.

Ayla smiled and kneeled in front of the first bed, "Hello."

The man stared blankly at the floor not acknowledging Ayla even when she asked, "What's your name?"

He continued to stare at the floor ignoring the room, "Well my name's Ayla and it is very nice to meet you. So where are you from?" Ayla patiently waited for an answer as she dipped some cloth into the bowl of water.

He didn't answer but Ayla continued as if he'd just given her a thirty minute description, "Well I'm sure that it is absolutely beautiful there, the place I am from its too loud and too busy all of the time. I want to find a nice quiet little place where I can look up at night and see the stars shining, can't do that very well where I'm from. Do you like it here so far? Oh, that's a silly question you've only just sped through here but I'm sure that you will love it here." The man continued to stare at the floor with a blank and empty stare as if Ayla had not said a word.

"Leave him and come here I have a more pressing wound." called the man from the next bed.

Ayla stopped cleaning the quiet man's wound and looked around him, "I will help you when I am finished."

"Hurry up then." snapped the man.

"I suggest that you be silent or I will come and help you last." retorted Ayla.

"I should be helped before him." argued the man.

"Do you not know how to keep your mouth closed you idiot?" asked Ayla.

"You are the fool for helping him first he's just a Sar…"

Ayla threw the wet rag hitting the man in the face, "I suggest _very_ strongly that you think of where you are."

"And I suggest that you think of what you are." growled the man.

"I know I did not just hear you say that." said Ayla, "Now its on. Hold this on your cut." Ayla moved on of the quiet man's hands onto the rag over his cut.

Ayla then stood, "You're Roman right?"

"Yes."

"Then here's an idea before you go around insulting someone that is meant to help you get the hell off your high horse. Something else stop acting like you rule the world cuz last time I checked you don't." said Ayla.

"Rome is the world." snapped the man.

"You aren't the Pope then are you? No? I didn't think so, and if Rome is so freaking powerful then why in God's name do you have to enslave other warriors to protect what you think belongs to you? How do you explain that one dumb ass?" semi-yelled Ayla. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see that the quiet man was standing next to her waiting for the other man to give his response.

The other man sneered, "Now you have a personal body guard."

"I don't need a body guard to kick the crap out of you, you pig ass. All I need to do is give you one swift kick in a place where the sun don't shine and you're out for the count. Then again how can I kick you in the balls if there is nothing there to kick!" yelled Ayla. The man started towards Ayla with fire in his eyes but the quiet man got between them with his sword drawn.

"Stand down." ordered the Roman. The quiet man did not even bat an eyelash.

"I gave you an order." yelled the Roman.

Arthur finally stepped in, "He no longer takes orders from you, you were meant to deliver him here he is now under my command and now you have served your purpose. I think it wise that you leave."

"I won't leave because some little Sarmatian upstart…" The man's words trailed off as Hadian, Markos, Bors, Lancelot, Tristan, and Neo all came and stood next to Arthur.

"There is a healer further into town." said Arthur. The man started the leave the room and just before he left gave Ayla one final glare before slamming the door behind him.

The quiet man lowered his sword arm Ayla looked at his cut, "Well it looks like you aren't bleeding any longer, you can go ahead and relax." This time he nodded his head and sat on the bed in a such a way that he was able to watch the door and Ayla as she continued to check on the others.

**&&&&&**

"That guy really likes you." said Katarina as she and Ayla went to the dinning hall.

"Who?" asked Ayla frowning.

"That one really quiet guy, you know the one that wouldn't say anything to anyone." said Katarina.

"Oh yea he's had a long day he probably wasn't in the mood to say anything." said Ayla.

"The second that you might be in trouble he got between you and the trouble." said Katarina.

"So he's a knight that's what he is suppose to do." said Ayla.

"Yea but there's more there then you think." said Katarina.

"And I just happen to think there is less to it then you think." said Ayla. "It wouldn't be completely unbelievable. I mean think about it I tend to attract to kinda emotionally funky type of guy, and you get either the older guy or the guy that sits in the corner that you never tend to notice." said Katarina.

"Hey you can't get onto me for that last one you do the same stinking thing." said Ayla.

"Which is why I think I'm pretty good at pointing it out." said Katarina as they stopped at the doors. They entered and the knights that were healthy enough to join in on dinner were sitting at the round table but stood when Katarina and Ayla entered.

"Hey everybody." Ayla greeted with a smile.

"Hey Doctor Nick." whispered Katarina. Ayla was sat between the silent man and Tristan while Katarina sat next to an empty seat and Lancelot. Ayla had a small conversation with Tristan but for the most part had remained silent through the meal smiling at the others enjoyment.

That's why when a voice next to her whispered, "Solin." Ayla felt herself jump a mile into the air. Several of the knights looked to her and the hall went silent she glanced at the silent man who had indeed spoken the name Solin.

He obviously did not want that information advertised so Ayla went along with plan b, "I hate bugs and they scare me sometimes and I saw one crawl across the floor."

Most seemed to accept the answer and went back to their playful banter but Tristan still watched her as did Katarina so she turned to Tristan saying, "It was a really big beetle." Tristan seemed to finally accept the bug excuse but Katarina had a knowing glint to her eyes, but she decided to bide her time.

**&&&&&**

Katarina and Ayla were changing into their pjs when Katarina took the opportunity, "So what did he say?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ayla frowning.

"That guy that you were sitting next to, you know the incredibly quiet one." said Katarina.

"He didn't say anything." replied Ayla.

"Then why did you jump?" asked Katarina.

"Because I saw a bug I already told you that." said Ayla getting into her bed.

"That's a load of bull crap and we both know it if you'd have seen a beetle crawling on the floor by you then you would have jumped up on the table and run outa the room." said Katarina.

"I would not!" argued Ayla.

"You would either to that or jump onto the table screaming your freaking lungs out and yelling for someone to kill it." said Katarina plopping into her bed.

"That is such an over exaggeration." muttered Ayla.

"You've done it before Ayla why would this time be any different?" asked Katarina.

"Because I am much older and more mature that's why." Ayla said burrowing under her covers even more.

"Ayla you did almost the same exact thing at a contest two weeks ago Keith had to come save you from the bug with his jazz tennis shoes." said Katarina.

"No he didn't." protested Ayla sitting up.

"Uh yea he did remember he had to pick you up off the table cuz you didn't want to get down alone. While me on the other hand was laughing my ass off in the corner." said Katarina.

"He's got a pretty hot body." said Ayla dreamily laying back on the bed.

"Too bad he's gay Ayla." laughed Katarina.

"So that has nothing to do with the fact that he has a great body." said Ayla.

"It never does with you." said Katarina giggling.

"No offence or anything Kat but at least the guy that I really like doesn't look like he spends an eternity in front of the mirror perfecting every little hair." said Ayla.

"I hate you." said Katarina, "I'm never talking to you again."

"Is that a promise?" asked Ayla, Katarina didn't respond.

Ayla grinned, "Great now I can sleep in peace." still Kat said nothing.

Ayla then realized what would get her friend to talk, "Isn't Lancelot such a drag queen wanna be? He has great hair though I wonder what he uses." Scarcely had the words fluttered from her mouth then did a pillow crash into her face.

**&&&&&**

Hope you enjoyed!


	5. He Laid Claim On Me

Ayla and Katarina

King Arthur doesn't belong to me as much as I wish it did anyways enjoy the story, neither does _Monty Python and the Holy Grail. _Hope you enjoy! Hope that this makes ya feel better after what happened this past weekend.

REVIEW:

Ayla then realized what would get her friend to talk, "Isn't Lancelot such a drag queen wanna be? He has great hair though I wonder what he uses." Scarcely had the words fluttered from her mouth then did a pillow crash into her face.

**&&&&&**

Ayla quietly changed into a spare pair of jeans and a baby blue shirt that said, 'SNO' across the front. She put her feet into her flip flops and quietly slid out of the room. Ayla swearing she could hear footsteps behind her occasionally turned but nothing and no one would be there. She slipped around a corner and was certain she heard footsteps, and pressed herself further against the wall. The sound of the steps stopped and she went to hazard a look around the corner but as soon as she did she met another face. Ayla jumped back with a scream and only after saw with relief that it was Solin. She bent over for a moment holding where her heart thudded behind her ribs, "I am a very jumpy person if you have not yet realized Solin, so I am begging you to never do that again."

"I'm sorry I scared you." he said smiling. Katarina came around the corner wielding a pillow looking for her target but she relaxed once she saw Ayla standing next to the quiet knight from the other day.

"Why do you always scream when nothing is happening to you next time I'm just going to roll over and go back to bed, so you'd better hope it isn't anything serious next time." said Katarina. Tristan came followed by Lancelot but the two knights slid to a halt upon seeing the other three.

"What caused you to scream? Are you alright?" asked Tristan.

Ayla nodded, "Yea I'm fine its just some people," Ayla at this point sent a half-hearted glare at Solin, "seem to enjoy sneaking up on me and scaring me."

Solin bowed to Ayla, "I again apologize for frightening you."

Katarina jumped this time, "I knew he could talk."

"Most people with voices can talk Kat." said Ayla.

Katarina stuck her tong out at Ayla, "Jerk."

"Hey at least I'm not half naked in the middle of hallway." Ayla said smirking.

Katarina opened her mouth, "Look I was coming to he…" She stopped talking when she realized what Ayla had just said then looked down. Katarina had gone to bed in a pair of black bike shorts and a matching black sports bra leaving most of her upper body, her stomach, as well as most of her legs exposed.

"Excuse me for a moment." Katarina slowly backed around the corner and could then be heard running down the hall.

Ayla grinned, "Score one for me and zero for Kat."

"Arthur was looking for you Solin he wished to speak with you. He's awaiting you in the Great Hall if you will follow me I take you." said Lancelot.

Solin nodded and turned to Ayla and with a bow to he said, "I again apologize for my action."

"Don't worry about it, I've been scared worse before just don't get into the habit of it." said Ayla. Solin bowed again before following Lancelot down the hallway. Ayla saw that for some reason that Lancelot made a head nod towards her while looking at Tristan.

"What was that about?" asked Ayla frowning.

"Lancelot is being a fool." said Tristan turning to her.

"So I guess that means nothing out of the ordinary?" asked Ayla.

The two shared a small laugh, "I was wondering if perhaps you would like to take a ride around the fort."

"On horses?" asked Ayla.

Tristan nodded, "What else?"

"I don't know I've only ridden a couple of times before." said Ayla.

"I think that you would enjoy it." said Tristan.

"I guess it could be fun." said Ayla. Tristan grinned making Ayla smile but there was still the nagging thought in the back of her head asking what caused the drastic change between the younger and older Tristan. They got to the stables and once Tristan had gotten the horses ready they mounted and were off riding into the town.

"Its nice here I think I like it." said Ayla.

Tristan smirked, "Just yesterday morning you were saying how you didn't think you could make it."

"Well a girl can change her mind can't she?" asked Ayla.

Tristan smiled, "I suppose that she can."

They were passing an open building and several women that were leaning on the door way straightened up, "Hey Tristan need some better company?"

"Yea haven't seen you in a couple of days." said one of the women.

"Come on Tristan." said another girl.

Tristan tried to ignore the women but Ayla stopped her horse, "Geez Tristan how many of them have you been with?" Tristan ignored her and kept riding, Ayla bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't yell anything mean to where most of the fort would hear.

Ayla rode and caught up with Tristan and said it just loud enough for him to hear, "Look either you can tell me or I can go back their and have a little story time with them, and hear all about you." He didn't seem to think that she would do it as he continued to ride while Ayla headed back to the other women. Ayla clumsily dismounted from the horse and glanced back at Tristan who was finally stopping and turning around.

"Hello ladies my name is Ayla," said Ayla holding out her hand.

The women warily shook her hand, "I'm Rose, this is Tina, and that's Lola."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you, so I was wondering what you could tell me about Tristan." said Ayla with a friendly smile.

Rose put a hand on her hip tilting her head to the side, "And why should we help you?"

Ayla turned and looked over her shoulder at Tristan who was making his way towards them, "Because it'll drive him crazy, and give you one of the best laughs of your lives."

"We're listening." said Tina smirking.

"We all are going to glance at Tristan then look at each other and laugh." said Ayla.

They all glanced then turned back around and burst into laughter and Rose who was facing Tristan smirked, "He's moving much faster."

Ayla laughed, "Good that's what the little monkey gets."

Ayla felt Tristan approach and with wide eyes said, "Oh you must be joking well that is a shame about h…Oh hello Tristan how are you doing this fine afternoon?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Ayla turning to the other women, "We can talk later." Ayla then mounted the horse that she had been given and smiled at Tristan as if nothing had happened. Tristan looked between the women but was forced to turn the horse back towards the house.

They were far out of ear shot before Rose spoke with a grin, "She deserves him."

**&&&&&**

Katarina was walking around the house in a poor attempt to find food. Katarina finally plopped on the floor with a frustrated groan, "Someone seriously needs to make a map of this place."

"I feel the same way." said someone sitting next to Katarina.

Katarina jolted and scooted away, "Do I know you?"

"No, my name is Mordred."

"Katarina."

"Ah then perhaps I should not talk with you or I may upset Lancelot." said Mordred.

"What are you talking about?" asked Katarina frowning.

"Lancelot I believe has already claimed you…" Mordred slowed off when he saw fire burning in Katarina's eyes.

"What did Lancelot say?" Katarina asked standing up.

"He said that no man may touch you for he has already laid claim that you…"

Mordred again stopped his words as Katarina went storming off screaming, "Lancelot you man whore get your scrawny ass out here!" Katarina saw Lancelot walking towards her while laughing at something that the man he was walking with had said. Katarina glared and crossed her arms over her chest impatiently tapping her foot waiting for Lancelot to see her. It didn't take long because the man he was walking with nodded to the glaring Katarina.

"My beautiful…."

Katarina uncrossed her arms and stepped on Lancelot's foot, "Lay claim to that you jerk!" Katarina turned on her heel and walked away feeling very proud of herself.

Katarina bumped into Ayla, "Lancelot is so stupid!"

Ayla laughed, "Well I'm glad you finally see it my way. But just for the records what did he do now?"

"Apparently he laid claim on me." snapped Katarina glaring, "I mean honestly who does that bozo think he is?"

"Well that bozo is the one who gave you that, look at me hicky, that you've got on your neck. And correct me if I'm wrong but that is also the bozo who you've had the hots for since you first laid eyes on him in the movie." said Ayla.

"But he tried to pull some macho cave man crap." whined Katarina.

"Kat, almost all of the guys in this time are like that no matter who you find. Lancelot just tries to hide it more behind him and all his man-whoreiness." said Ayla, "But I don't know it seems like Tristan isn't much of a step up from Lancelot though."

"What are you talking about?" asked Katarina.

"He's got a fan club of his own back at the bar." said Ayla.

Katarina gave a triumphant, "HA! Now you can never again insult Lancelot for being a man whore."

"But that still leaves me with plenty of other insults like his hair I mean honestly Galahad can pull off the curly hair look because he's young but Lancelot that certainly brings certain things into question." said Ayla. Katarina gave an indigent gasp, and then proceeded to kick Ayla in the shin.

Ayla hopped around holding her leg, "I'm going to get you for that one buttface!"

"Oh what are you going to do hop on me?" asked Katarina.

"How dare you try to spoof one of the greatest comedies of all time!" exclaimed Ayla.

"Don't insult Lancelot and I won't." said Katarina.

"What you mean that monkey faced baboon?" asked Ayla. Katarina went to give Ayla another kick in the shin but the two women were pulled away from each other by Lancelot and Solin.

Arthur was there as well and looked between the two women, "What is the meaning of this fight?"

"All I did was tell the truth and Kat kicked me for it." said Ayla.

"No that isn't why I kicked her she insulted someone I like." said Katarina sticking her tongue out at Ayla.

Ayla stuck her tongue out at Katarina in return, "What? Honestly look at Lancelot's hair I mean come on, what type of self respecting guy walks around with that kind of hair. It makes him look like a woman, seriously am I the only one who thinks that?" Arthur had a blank stare on his face like he couldn't believe that's what the two young women were fighting about, Lancelot looked as if Ayla or someone else had slapped him, and when Ayla looked over her shoulder she saw Solin trying to hold in laughter.

Lancelot looked down at Katarina, "I look like a woman?"

Katarina patted his chest shaking her head, "No way and I think your hair is very sexy."

"AH!" Ayla exclaimed covering her ears, "What did I do in a past life to deserve, hearing that?"

"You are such a jerk Ayla, come on Lancelot." said Katarina grabbing his hand and walking away. Arthur watched them walk away for a few moments then shook his head, before walking away.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to Katarina calling him that." said Ayla.

Solin laughed, "I am sure that there will be a day when she will not expect the words to come from you."

"Yeah but the guy I say it to is going to get an earful from Kat about never hurting me and that sort of thing." said Ayla.

"What do you mean?" asked Solin frowning.

"Just her basic threats of beating the crap outa any guy that even thinks about hurting me, then there's the whole castration thing but you wouldn't want to hear that part. Oh speaking of which I need to talk to Lancelot my speech about hurting Kat." said Ayla.

"I mean no offence but what abilities does she have to fight a knight?" asked Solin.

Ayla laughed, "You are seriously underestimating the power of a pissed off guard girl. That's not a smart thing to do."

"I will keep that in mind to not upset you or your friend." said Solin.

"Good idea." Ayla said smiling.

"There you are Ayla, I was looking for you." Ayla and Solin turned to see Tristan approaching them.

"Hey Tristan." said Ayla smiling.

"I was wondering if you would join me for something to eat." said Tristan.

"That's odd I was about to make the same request myself." said Solin.

Ayla fought not to flinch at the quickly growing tension, "Well I'm afraid that I'm going to have to say no to you both. I'm planning on going and spinning my flags around for a little while. See you later." Ayla felt like she was moving at one step short of a sprint to get away from the two knights. Ayla came back by with her flag bag a moment later, but luckily both knights had gone.

**&&&&&**

What do you guys think?


	6. Katarina Does Tricks

-1

Ayla and Katarina

King Arthur doesn't belong to me as much as I wish it did anyways enjoy the story. Sorry about the _obviously _upsetting comment about Lancelot's hair. I did not mean to upset all of the Lancelot fans out there.Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and in response to an earlier question, its ok if you call them tricks.

**&&&&& **

REVIEW:

Ayla fought not to flinch at the quickly growing tension, "Well I'm afraid that I'm going to have to say no to you both. I'm planning on going and spinning my flags around for a little while. See you later." Ayla felt like she was moving at one step short of a sprint to get away from the two knights. Ayla came back by with her flag bag a moment later and luckily both knights had gone.

**&&&&&**

Ayla went outside to the courtyard of the large house, since it was the only place that had enough room for Ayla to play around without the worry of hitting a ceiling. Ayla did her regular warm-up of drop spins, carves, wind mills and tiki-spins. She was about to toss her flag when a little girl ran up to the gate and with a smile asked, "Can you do those tricks again?"

Ayla did a few drop spins, "You mean that?"

"No the one where it goes in front of your face and then behind you." said the little girl.

Ayla grinned and did a windmill, "You mean this?"

The girl clapped, "That was very good!"

Ayla smiled at the little girl, "Well if you like that then you should see this one." Ayla did a three count toss and caught the flag while facing away from the flag, and with only one hand.

"Do it again!" exclaimed the little girl clapping.

"Gail, come away it is time for your meal." said a blond woman trying to pull the little girl away.

"Mama you must see. Watch!" said the little girl pointing to Ayla. The woman gave an aggravated sigh and looked up at Ayla who smiled back and repeated the toss and with a small flourish turned back to facing the woman and her daughter.

"See Mama isn't it wonderful?" asked the little girl smiling.

"Yes it was, can you do it again?" asked the woman. Ayla nodded with a grin and repeated the toss and the flourish. Now a few more people had stopped to watch Ayla repeat the toss and a few clapped their approval. Ayla bowed then did a prayer toss, caught it did a tiki spin, and followed it up with a small flourish of the flag. It was a official Ayla now had a large crowd of people watching her through the gate waiting to see what she would do next. Alya spun her flag doing a combination of tosses, spins, flourishes, and other tricks to keep the growing crowd preoccupied.

Ayla finished with a bow smiling at the applause, "I'm glad that you enjoyed."

"Do it again!"

"Yea!"

"Do another trick!"

"Let's see it again!"

"Again!" called people in the crowd.

Ayla was a little shocked, "Ok um sure…I guess if y'all really want me to." Ayla then did most of the flag work that she could remember from an old winter guard show that ended with her winking at the crowd. Some people tossed things in through the bars of the gate and called for more. Ayla spun her flag more and finally when she was tired the crowed tossed some more things through the bars and dispersed. Ayla put her flag away then picked up what had been thrown through the bars and realized that it was money. She put the money into her pockets and with her flags went back into the house. Ayla dropped her bag on money off in the room that she shared with Katarina.

Ayla walked out into the hallway and came around a corner, "EWWW!!!" Ayla turned and sprinted back the way she had come she slowed down and rested against a wall gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" Ayla looked up it was Neo.

Ayla shook her head, "People need to learn when to get a room."

Neo laughed when made Ayla smile for some reason, "Your friend and Lancelot?"

"You've run into them also?" asked Ayla straightening.

Neo grinned, "Unfortunately."

"They aren't acting their age." sighed Ayla.

"People often do not." Neo said smiling, "Besides Lancelot will never know if he will come back from the next order or not. He is celebrating life the only way he knows how."

"I suppose that makes sense." Ayla said begrudgingly.

Neo winked, "Everything I say does."

Ayla laughed, "Is that because you are older and wiser then the other knights?"

"I'm hardly old."

"But hardly young?" asked Ayla laughing.

"Exactly." laughed Neo.

"If you don't mind my asking, how long have you been here?" asked Ayla.

"I have been here on the British Isle near twelve years, and before that four years in Rome and that is all excluding the few years of training I received." said Neo holding out his arm.

Ayla took it, "You have served much more than the required service."

"I come of a different background then the others. I am required to serve until my death, but I have also been told that if I live until the end of these current knights' term then I am considered a free man." said Neo.

"Well that's good that they are giving you your freedom before you get old." Ayla said trying to lighten the mood.

"I won't live to see these knights celebrate their freedom." said Neo. Ayla felt the mater-of-factness with which he spoke and it made her sad and she knew he was right, in the next twelve years Neo would die.

Ayla felt her mood sour considerably, "Wait is there any chance of being freed earlier, or perhaps a transfer to a safer location?" asked Ayla.

"My only chance at earlier freedom is death, and I was only transferred once and that was from Rome to here it is not likely that it will happen again." said Neo.

"That's so not fair." grumbled Ayla.

Neo laughed, "No it is not but I have come to accept it and I am happy with my fait."

"You are glad you'll die on a mission?" Ayla asked.

Neo laughed once again causing an infectious grin to spread over Ayla's face, "Better mine the one of the others."

"What do you do?" asked Ayla.

"I am the scout."

"Wait I thought Tristan was the scout." Ayla bit her tong after she realized her potential mistake.

"He is in a sorts, I'm helping him finish his training. He will take over permanently after my death." said Neo.

"Death is depressing." said Ayla.

"Its is only part of what everyone must go through." said Neo.

"Once again I must admit you are correct." said Ayla.

"Thank-you, dear lady." said Neo with a small bow next to her.

"So what of your service with Arthur?" asked Ayla.

"He is a good commander, and I have never served with a greater man." said Neo.

"That's a good thing, what about the others, do they all act like Lancelot?" asked Ayla.

Neo smiled, "Bors is completely in love with a young tavern girl named Vanora so he has that similarity with Lancelot. Galahad is a good young man but he is quickly becoming cynical with his view on the world, Dagonate is a man that takes care of others and I think that is what he will die protecting his fellow knights, Beon is of the same likeness, and

Gawain is quickly coming to love the tavern and the women here."

"And Tristan?" asked Ayla.

Neo grinned, "He is a good man, but never let him know that I have said that. There is still a part of me that will always consider him the young Sarmatian pup that arrived here when he was sixteen."

"Their all so young." said Ayla.

Neo laughed, "You are not of such a different age the them."

Ayla rolled her eyes, "Yea I know but I've gotten to grow up with a relatively normal life they haven't, they have to fight for a country that they've never seen."

"You feel very strongly about the subject then?" asked Neo.

"Absolutely it is so ridicules that they have to leave their homes, because those stupid Romans can't pull their head out of their butts enough to realize what they are doing to these guy." said Ayla.

Neo laughed and Ayla realized what she said and blushed a little, "I didn't mean to insult you."

Neo laughed, "No, no that's alright you didn't I haven't considered myself Roman for quiet some time."

"As long as I didn't hurt your feelings." said Ayla.

Neo smiled, "I can see very easily why they like you."

Ayla flinched a little, "You mean Tristan and Solin?"

"And I believe that Arthur has a certain fondness for you." said Neo.

"That's it I quit, game over for me I'm becoming Catholic and turning into a nun, where's the closest cathedral?" asked Ayla pulling away.

"Are you serious?" asked Neo frowning.

"I think I might be, I mean it's a little foreign for me to have different guys like me at the same time." said Ayla.

"I find that hard to believe." said Neo.

"Ok let me rephrase that, it's foreign for me to have different guys like me at the same time, and I actually know about it." said Ayla, "What do I do?"

"Arthur is nothing to worry about I believe because he is very intuitive in that he knows that Tristan has feelings for you. He would rather give up liking a woman he hardly knows than a friend he has known for years." said Neo.

"What about the other two?" Ayla asked relieved by the solution to Arthur.

"Nothing, except possibly choose between them." said Neo.

Ayla groaned banging her head on a wall saying, "This really sucks."

"It is a decision that will have to be made sooner or later." said Neo.

"As long as I can make it later, _much _later. I mean honestly how do you pick between the two of them?" asked Ayla.

"I cannot advise on that choice." said Neo.

"Oh thanks for nothing." Ayla groaned sitting on the floor.

Solin came skidding to a halt next to Neo, "Ay..ayla…" Ayla stood frowning but a look of realization passed when Tristan stopped right next to Neo.

"Have you had your mid-meal yet?"

"No she is going to be coming with me." said Tristan.

Ayla began to panic trying to think of a way out of the situation but Neo came to her rescue, "Actually boys she has just made the promise to me. Have a good afternoon."

Neo led Ayla away from the two knights and as soon as they were around a corner and out of ear shot Ayla let out a deep breath, "Thanks Neo, you're a life saver."

"And my reward?"

Ayla pulled away looking for an escape rout causing Neo to laugh, "Calm down I only meant those words in jest."

Ayla punched Neo in his arm, "Don't do that, I was about to take off running and never stop."

"You do not do well with other's attention." he observed.

"Not unless I have a flag, riffle, or saber in my hand." agreed Ayla.

"I know I saw you performing a few moments ago in the courtyard." said Neo.

"Did you like it?"

"Very much, you should make it a habit to go and perform." suggested Neo.

"Why?" asked Ayla frowning.

"It will give you something to keep busy with so that you are not sitting in your room all day." explained Neo.

"Oh I see trying to get me attached to living here." said Ayla.

"It would keep you from leaving." said Neo.

"And what if I had no choice in the matter and I had to go?" asked Ayla.

Neo watched Ayla for a moment, "Why would you have to leave?"

"No reason, I'm just saying that there is always the chance that Kat and I would have to leave." said Ayla looking around the hall.

"What are you running from?" asked Neo.

"Nothing, what is there for us to be running from?" asked Ayla acting confused.

"You should be the one to tell me." said Neo remaining serious.

"Neo I can honestly tell you that no one is chasing Katarina and I. I was just wondering allowed a of the possibility." said Ayla.

"You cannot leave until I am dead." said Neo with a nod.

Ayla laughed, "Kat and I can't stay here forever."

Neo rolled his eyes smiling, "You will just have to wait."

"Well it shouldn't be too long with an old bird like you." Ayla laughed.

"We can go in the kitchen and eat the others don't go in there." said Neo.

"Okie day." said Ayla. Neo titled his head to the side.

"It is a phrase where I come from, it's another way to say yes." explained Ayla. Neo nodded his understanding and he moved to open the door but it opened from the inside and Arthur stepped out. Ayla's gut reaction was to jump behind Neo but she fought the urge and stood where she was.

"Neo I was just coming to find you. Oh Ayla are you well?" asked Arthur. Ayla suddenly found the floor interesting and felt herself blushing.

"You needed me Arthur?" asked Neo.

"Yes, I need you to scout a trail we will be taking for a mission in a few days." said Arthur.

Neo turned to Ayla, "I'm sorry that I am unable to escort you to noon-meal but duties call."

"That's alright I wasn't very hungry anyways." said Ayla shrugging.

"Please excuse us." said Arthur bowing.

"Be safe." said Ayla.

Neo gave Ayla a friendly wink, "You don't need to worry about me."

"Still doesn't hurt to be safe." Ayla said smiling. Neo bowed his head and followed Arthur back into the main hall. Ayla realized that she was in the middle of the house and Neo wasn't here to be a buffer between herself, Solin, and Tristan. Ayla put herself against a wall and started to creep along trying to relax by humming the 'Mission Impossible' theme song. A hand tapped her shoulder as she looked around the corner and she jumped with a yelp, turned to see a young man she didn't recognize.

He watched her frowning as Ayla bent over holding her heart gasping for breath, "Never…and I mean NEVER do…that…again!"

The young man had soft looking brown hair and Ayla was almost certain she was older than him. Ayla calmed down and realized that he was staring at her, "Is something wrong with my face?"

"No but I've never met anyone that's ever screamed more than me." said the young man.

"If you think that was me screaming loud you obviously have never been to a haunted house with me before." said Ayla.

"What do you mean by haunted house?" asked the young man.

"Never mind, were you looking for someone?" asked Ayla.

"You are Ayla?" he asked.

"Yes." Ayla answered suspiciously.

"Oh good, Tristan I found her!" he called loudly.

"You idiot!" Ayla hissed suddenly having the strong urge to kick the young man. The young man looked completely confused and while he looked around a corner Ayla took off running. Ayla found a door and flung herself inside the room closing the door with her foot, gasping for air.

"This is freaking ridicules I don't even know why I'm running." Ayla panted. Ayla rolled over on her back, then got onto her feet carefully opening the door. The door opened all the way as someone fell through the door and on top of Ayla. Ayla gave a grunt as she tried to crawl away from whoever the person was. The other person scrambled to their feet and turned to face Ayla, Ayla turned to see a man dressed in what looked like animal skin and covered in blue paint.

"Help." whispered Ayla. The man grabbed Ayla wrapping an arm around her neck and dragging her out of the room. They got to the stables without anyone interrupting them, which extremely frustrated Ayla. _'I've got two guys that like me and the one time I need them, to show up they don't!' _The man put Ayla on a horse and got on behind her. Ayla was on her stomach and as the man turned the horse, she tried to lean forward and dove off the horse. Ayla was away from the man but her lower right arm was numb.

Suddenly she heard a voice scream, "ROUSSSS!!!!" She stood and turned to see a young man with dark hair holding a sword towards the man on the horse. The doors of the stables were thrown open as Tristan, Solin, Bors, Lancelot, and Arthur ran into the stables. Some how the man on the horse broke away and rode out of the stables. Ayla sat back down leaning back against a pole trying to take deep breaths.

"Ayla, what happened? Are you alright?" asked Arthur.

Alya opened her eyes and nodded her head, "I don't know that guy just grabbed me and started dragging me here, I jumped off and that guy called for help. What's his name?"

"Jols." answered Arthur.

"That's Jols?" asked Ayla with a little smile.

"Yes do you know him?" asked Arthur.

"No, he just reminds me of someone." said Ayla. Ayla hid the grin she felt when she remember Jols' line of, _'And you can tell your master that he can plop his fat arse wherever he likes.' _

Katarina came running in a few seconds later gasping for air, "What….is going…on?"

"You have amazing timing, ya know that Kat?" asked Ayla with a grin.

"Hey, I'm here aren't I?" Katarina asked standing up.

Ayla started to get up, and Katarina screamed, "Holy shit!"

Ayla looked behind her then turned to Katarina frowning, "What?"

"You're arm what the hell happened?" asked Kat.

Ayla panicked, "What are you…"

Ayla looked down, "Oh God!" Ayla's wrist had an abnormal bulge, and her arm was quickly turning black and blue, especially at her wrist.

Ayla started fanning herself with her left hand, "Hyperventilating here! Someone help me not panic."

Katarina started fanning Ayla with her hands and looked at Arthur, "What do we do?"

"Jols, Tristan, and Lancelot go find a healer. Let's get you into a bed." said Arthur leading Ayla toward the stable doors.

"Kat why can't I feel my arm?" asked Ayla.

"I don't know, I'm a English major." said Katarina.

"I'm never going to use it again!" exclaimed Ayla.

"Well it's a good thing you're a lefty then." said Kat. Ayla swung her right arm out at Katarina who put her arms up in defense. Ayla's arm smacked into Katarina's with a _'pop'_. Ayla screamed and crumpled to the ground crying and holding her injured arm.

"Oh my gosh Ayla I am so sorry." Arthur picked Ayla up in his arms and carried her into the house. Katarina followed apologizing the entire way.

**&&&&&**

Katarina impatiently paced outside the room that held Ayla and the healer. Lancelot grabbed Kat's arm and pulled her to him, holding her to his chest, "She will be fine, I have seen men walk away from worse."

"I know, but it still makes me nervous to see her injured like that, worse I've seen on her is a bruised hand or a bleeding nose." said Kat snuggling into Lancelot's chest.

"And I have seen and had much worse then Ayla has right no you have no need to fear." said Lancelot.

"I've had much worse also." whispered Kat.

"What did you say?" asked Lancelot.

"That your kissing makes it better." answered Katarina kissing his chin. Lancelot smirked then dipped the giggling Katarina back giving her shadow kisses, making both of their grins grow even further.

A door was opened and closed quietly but the two stood straightening their cloths, "Is she going to be alright?"

The older woman nodded, "I believe so but when Ayla fell from the horse she landed on her arm, it will take it quite some time for it to recover. I have given her tea that eases the pain, but it also helps her to sleep." Kat's shoulders sagged when she realized that she couldn't go and talk to Ayla.

"When can she receive visitors?" asked Lancelot.

"Tomorrow, or the day after." answered the woman.

"Will she have to stay in bed?" asked Katarina.

"Only for a few day when most of the pain will be gone, after that she may walk but she will have to wear a sling. It is also very possible that she may not wish to leave bed for a longer time." said the woman.

"Thank-you." sighed Ayla. The woman bowed her head and walked away.

"Man I can't believed this happened to her." said Katarina.

"You are worrying far too much, you heard her Ayla is going to be fine, she just needs rest." said Lancelot.

**&&&&&**

What did you think?


	7. Lancelot And Katarina

-1

Ayla and Katarina

King Arthur doesn't belong to me as much as I wish it did anyways enjoy the story. Inspiration came from a trick some of us played on you when ya fell asleep one night at camp. (lol probably don't know it happened) Oh, btw thank me for this chapter with an update!

**&&&&& **

REVIEW:

"You are worrying far too much, you heard her Ayla is going to be fine, she just needs rest." said Lancelot.

**&&&&&**

"Lancelot move!" yelled Katarina. Lancelot and Katarina had been out in the courtyard for sometime now and Katarina had allowed him to spin the flag. he quickly became confident with himself and decided to throw the flag in the air, but now he stood under the flag even as it fell towards him. Lancelot came to his senses and jumped backwards and out of the way as the flag bounced on the ground were he would have been.

Katarina massaged her forehead with her eyes closed while she spoke to Lancelot, "Ok look I know you've never done this before, but when the flag is coming back down and you can't catch it get out of the way. Unless you like being unconscious."

Lancelot grinned sheepishly and picked up the flag, "I thought I did a rather good job."

Katarina snorted, "I've seen our rookies do twice as better as you just did."

"If its so easy then you do it." said Lancelot thrusting the flag out at Katarina. She took the flag and did a three count toss easily catching it.

Katarina looked at Lancelot smirking, "Were you saying something?"

Lancelot scoffed, "It isn't that impressive."

Katarina did a four count toss and when she caught it her grin grew, "What about that?"

Lancelot crossed his arms over his chest in response, "So."

Katarina laughed, "Just because I bested you Lancelot doesn't mean you need to pout." Lancelot just rolled his eyes.

"Although," Katarina said tilting her head to the side, "you do look cute when you pout." Lancelot's classic smirk became plastered across his face.

Lancelot walked up to Katarina who calmly leaned on the flag grinning as Lancelot whispered in her ear, "You try to tempt me?"

Katarina grinned, "Is it working?" Lancelot brushed his lips along her jaw line and rested his forehead on Katarina's.

"Is that a yes?" asked Kat smirking.

"Put the flag away and come with me." said Lancelot.

"Where?" asked Katarina frowning.

"I will show you." said Lancelot.

Katarina sighed, "Fine, do you want me to meet you back here then?"

Lancelot nodded, "Hurry." Katarina rolled her eyes and walked into the house. Katarina came back out and Lancelot took her by the hand and led her into the town.

"Lancelot where are we going?" asked Katarina.

"Surprise." said Lancelot. Katarina sighed and continued to follow Lancelot as he lead her to the outskirts of town. Katarina sighed annoyed that Lancelot was refusing to tell her where he was taking her, it was then Katarina noticed the bag hanging from Lancelot's shoulder. She let out a little snort when she thought of Ayla making fun of him for it calling it a 'man purse'. Lancelot was too focused at what he was doing because he didn't show any signs of hearing Katarina's snort. Lancelot finally stopped on a small hill and sat down pulling Katarina down next to him.

"Look." said Lancelot nodding.

Katarina looked to where he had nodded and saw the fort bellow her, "Wow."

"You like it then?" asked Lancelot.

"Very much." answered Katarina smiling. Lancelot pulled out food from the bag and they sat back silently enjoying the view. Lancelot lay on his back and Katarina rested her head on his stomach. Katarina felt herself dozing off as Lancelot played with her hair. Katarina didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she felt something on her nose and twitched it without opening her eyes. The feeling left for a moment the it returned and Katarina attempted to swat it away with her hand, the feeling went away but almost immediately returned forcing Katarina to roll over. She felt herself frown when she realized she hadn't buried her face into a pillow but into a muscled chest. Katarina lifted her head up to see Lancelot innocently smiling at her.

Katarina rolled her eyes and went back to using Lancelot's chest as a pillow mumbling, "Your chest isn't soft."

Lancelot laughed, "And I prefer it not be."

Katarina groaned, "Don't laugh, you're making it hard for me to fall asleep again."

Lancelot grinned, "I apologize."

Lancelot went back to petting Katarina's hair, "Kat?"

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily.

"Will you and Ayla be staying?" asked Lancelot.

"I think so." mumbled Katarina, "Ayla seems to like it here and I love it, so I don't think we've got a reason to."

Katarina had already dosed off again by the time Lancelot had whispered, "Good." Lancelot pulled another blade of grass from the ground and brushed it across Katarina's nose.

Lancelot did it again this time being rewarded with a groan from Katarina, after a third time Katarina sat up, "Is there a bug flying around here or something?"

"No why?" asked Lancelot.

Katarina sat up for a moment then punched Lancelot in the arm, "Jerk." Katarina then got up and started walking towards town.

Lancelot followed Katarina, "Why did you hit my arm?"

"I know that you had something to do with waking me up, that's why I hit you." said Katarina.

"I told you I had not." said Lancelot.

"Oh come on, I'm not an idiot you had something to do with it." said Katarina stopping.

"I did nothing." said Lancelot.

"See I think I'd believe ya if you weren't wearing that little smirk on your face." said Katarina.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." said Lancelot trying to hide his smirk. Katarina rolled her eyes and started walking back again, but Lancelot stopped her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held Katarina against his chest, "I only did it because you were beautiful when you twitched your nose."

"You may want to think of a better reason." said Katarina.

"Because you are beautiful when you breath," Lancelot said kissing the base of her neck, "And you're beautiful when you laugh," Lancelot kissed further up her neck, "And you're beautiful when you try to stomp off," Lancelot kissed Katarina's cheek, "But you are most beautiful when you smile." Lancelot had shifted his arms around so that he stood in front of Katarina but she was still in his arms. Kat knew what was coming and put her arms around Lancelot's neck. Lancelot slowly leaned in tilting his head to the side, it was only a second before Katarina could feel his warm breath on her lips. Their lips molded to each other as their arms held each other closer, Katarina began to feel woozy but she forgot that feeling when Lancelot softly chewed on her bottom lip. Katarina finally rested her head against Lancelot's chest, perfectly content to rest there.

"We are leaving in two days."

"Hmm?"

"In two days we are leaving." repeated Lancelot.

Katarina peeled away, "Excuse me?"

"We have orders, and we are leaving in two days." said Lancelot.

Katarina pulled out of Lancelot's arms, "How long are you going to be gone?"

"Two weeks." answered Lancelot.

"What?" exclaimed Katarina.

Lancelot flinched a little, "And that is only if we are done on time."

"Life sucks." Katarina muttered kicking the ground.

"Two days can be a long time." whispered Lancelot.

"And what exactly are you implying?" asked Katarina. Lancelot stepped closer to Katarina and putting his hands on her waist began slipping them under Katarina's shirt.

Katarina jumped back, "Okie day then that's a little too personal."

"You do not enjoy my touch?" asked Lancelot confused.

"Well it isn't that…" Katarina stumbled back a few steps when Lancelot approached her, "Its complicated, 'sides Ayla and the others are probably wondering where we are at."

"I'm sure she is not worried." said Lancelot following Katarina.

"Yea but I don't want her to come and look for me." said Katarina.

"I don't think that she will." said Lancelot.

"Yea but just to be on the safe side I'll see ya later." with that Katarina sprinted back to the little town.

**&&&&&**

Katarina slammed the bedroom door shut leaning back against the door. Ayla was sitting up in her bed frowning, "Are you alright? You look worse off then we would after those sets in West Side Story when we had to run one end of the field and run back." Katarina waved her hand at Ayla showing she had heard but needed time to catch her breath. Ayla patiently waited for her friend to catch her breath.

Katarina slid so that she was in a sitting position on the floor, "I had to get away from Lancelot in a hurry." Ayla had a look of complete confusion on her face, but kept silent letting her friend continue.

"Lancelot got a little frisky." said Katarina.

"Oh really?" Katarina looked up at her friend who looked as if Katarina had commented on the color of the sky.

"Ayla? You know you can't get outa bed for a couple of days right?" asked Katarina.

"Oh yea of course, why would I want to get out of bed?" asked Ayla.

Katarina knew that tone it would have fooled anyone who didn't know Ayla well enough, "Ayla I mean it, he didn't do anything so there isn't a reason for you to do anything."

"I know I trust you, its fine. I haven't had anything to eat in awhile I was wondering if you could get me something." said Ayla. Katarina knew better but she nodded anyway and left the room. A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Ayla.

"Lancelot."

"Come in." called Ayla.

Lancelot opened the door looking around, "Has Katarina come by?"

"She'll be back in a couple of minutes, she went to get me some food." said Ayla, "But come in and sit down, I wanted to talk to you." Lancelot approached the bed that Ayla was laying on without any sense of the danger he was walking into.

Lancelot sat in a chair as Ayla flattened the blankets, "Can you come on this side please?"

Lancelot nodded still unaware that he was moving to the side that sported Ayla's uninjured arm, "What is it that you wished to talk with me about?"

"You like Katarina a lot am I right?" asked Ayla. Lancelot nodded.

Ayla nodded and straightened the blankets with her good hand, "That's good, but if I…"

"Lancelot!" exclaimed Katarina with the door opened. Lancelot looked up frowning, "Yes?"

"Lancelot if you value your life get away from Ayla." said Katarina putting the food next to Ayla's pillow.

"What are you talking of?" asked the confused Lancelot.

"Trust me Lancelot, at least get away from Ayla's good arm." said Katrina.

Lancelot looked at the perfectly calm Ayla and stood looking back to Katarina, "What danger is there?"

"Just back away slowly." warned Katarina. Lancelot backed away and looked at Ayla who shrugged in confusion.

The door opened again and it was Bors, "Kat we need your help."

"With what?" she asked not turning from Lancelot and Ayla.

"Galahad has injured himself with one of your contraptions, and Ayla cannot leave bed." said Bors.

"Lancelot, you need to leave soon too." said Katarina leaving the room.

"What is she talking about?" asked Lancelot turning to Ayla.

"I haven't any clue, but come sit back down so I can talk with you." said Ayla pointing to the chair he had just vacated. Lancelot sat at the edge of the chair a little more nervous then when he had been a few moments ago.

"So you like Kat, and you were out earlier with her correct?" asked Ayla.

"Yes." answered Lancelot.

"Come closer, I'm not going to do anything to you, Katarina was completely overreacting." said Ayla smiling. Lancelot scooted forward and the second he was in arms reach of Ayla she reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt at the collar. Lancelot tried to back away but Ayla only pulled harder causing him to cough and her smile grew, which now began to seriously disturb him.

"Now, as you know Katarina and I have known each other for a long time, long enough to consider her a sister. If you ever put your hands on her when she doesn't want you to, if you ever hurt her, or do anything to make Katarina's life miserable, it will on be a fraction of the pain I bring onto you. I will find out where you sleep at night, and you will loose certain things that you feel are very important to you." said Ayla. The color drained from Lancelot's face.

"Are we clear?" asked Ayla. Lancelot responded with a nod.

Ayla let go of Lancelot's shirt, "Good, well that's all I needed to say. Is there anything you need to tell me?"

Lancelot shook his head, "No."

"Good."

The door opened and it was Katarina, "Everything ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't they be?" asked Ayla.

Katarina shook her head, "I tried to warn ya. Come on you look like you could use some fresh air."

Lancelot looked back at Ayla who smiled as if nothing had happened, "Have a nice afternoon Lancelot and, thanks for the food Kat."

Katarina led Lancelot outside, "You ok?" Lancelot nodding in his thoughts.

"What did she say?" asked Katarina.

"Nothing I care to repeat or think of ever again." said Lancelot shaking his head.

Katarina grinned, "Don't worry she's only followed through once or twice." When Lancelot looked over at her, Katarina began tapping her chin as if she were in deep concentration, "Or was it ten?" Lancelot felt the color drain from his face even as he tried to mentally shake it off. Whether or not Ayla had followed through on this threat before did not concern him, as much as the uncomfortable guarantee that he knew Ayla would.

Katarina rubbed his back gently then gave it a little pat, "You'll be fine Lancelot, you don't have a thing to worry about." Lancelot gave her a snort in response.

Katarina laughed, "See already you're getting back to normal."


	8. I'm So Glad You're Safe

-1

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me and neither does Johnny Carino's, as much as I wish they did anyways enjoy the story.

**&&&&& **

REVIEW:

Katarina rubbed his back gently then gave it a little pat, "You'll be fine Lancelot, you don't have a thing to worry about." Lancelot gave her a snort in response. Katarina laughed, "See already you're getting back to normal."

**&&&&&**

The next two day passed in relative peace and when the knights were leaving Ayla was allowed to go and say good-bye. Lancelot much to Ayla's pleasure was avoiding her like the plague. The knights rode away and Katarina turned to Ayla, "What exactly did you say to him?"

"Nothing that you wouldn't say to any guy that was interested in me." said Ayla walking back into the house. Katarina knew that she would never get it out of Ayla unless she wanted to give up the information. Katarina sighed and walked into the town, Lancelot had spent the last two days showing her around so that she could be comfortable walking alone even though he had advised against it. She passed the tavern Lancelot had taken her to last night and waved at Vanora, who returned the wave with a smile.

Katarina smiled as she watched children running around but one stopped and approached her, "Are you friends with the other lady in Arthur's house."

"Yes." Katarina answered with a nod.

"Can you do the same tricks as her?" asked the little girl.

"What do you mean?" asked the confused Katarina.

"The tricks with the long shiny stick." said the girl.

"OH, I know what you mean the flag, yes I can do tricks like Ayla." said Katarina.

"Can you do them?" asked the girl.

"I don't have my flag with me." said Katarina.

"Could you go and get it?" asked the girl.

"Um I guess so, do you want me to come back here?" asked Katarina.

"No I can come to the gate of the court yard." said the little girl.

"Alright I guess I'll see you there in a little bit then." said Katarina heading back to the house.

"Where are you going?" Ayla asked passing her friend.

"Some girl wanted me to spin a flag, so I'm getting my flag." said Katarina, "Where are you goin'?"

"Um I was going to go and check on Beon and Dagonate and maybe visit with them for awhile." said Ayla.

"Great all of the defected ones can hang out." laughed Katarina walking into the room she shared with Ayla.

**&&&&&**

Ayla opened the door and walked into the room and Beon and Dagonate were sharing. She held the tray between one hand and her hip, "Hey you two how are you doing?" Dagonate sat up with a small smile, still being unable to move the rest of his face.

"I've got some food here if you're in the mood. Beon that means you two." said Ayla setting the tray down.

"He didn't want to wake this morning." said Dagonate trying not to move his mouth. Ayla walked over frowning and put a hand on Beon's cheek with her good hand, his face was like ice.

Her hand went to her mouth in shock. "Beon isn't here any longer." Dagonate said.

Ayla nodded, "What do I do?"

"Go find Vanora's mother." said Dagonate.

"But I don't want to leave you here al…"

Dagonate cut Ayla off, "I have seen death before many times, go find Vanora's mother."

**&&&&&**

Katarina bowed to the clapping, to her surprise when she came out into the courtyard, instead of just the little girl Katarina saw a crowd of people. _'Well this is interesting.' _Kat smiled at the girl in the front of the group and waved at her, then began spinning her flag. Kat did a horizontal toss, flourishing it into her other hand, and doing a three count toss, then popped it around once as her finish. Katarina bowed with a smile to the cheering crowd. Katarina performed several of the past pop shows that she could remember. The little girl that had asked her to perform waved for her to come closer to the gate.

Katarina came closer and kneeled down, "Did you like it?"

The little girl nodded and held her hand out, "For you." Katarina held her hand out frowning and was surprised when the girl handed her two small coins, then turned and ran away. Katarina stood up and several other people handed her coins, and slowly drifted away. Katarina put her flag back up and drifted into the small town. Katarina didn't know how long she had been wandering around be she stopped when she saw the, young, red headed woman she recognized as Vanora.

"Hey, so how are thing going?" asked Katarina.

Vanora frowned a little, "I am well. What can I do for you today?" Vanora put down the jug and began to redo the bun her hair was in.

"Well nothing much really, just kinda walking around and seeing what is going on, you know looking around without Lancelot." said Katarina.

Vanora rolled her eyes with a snort, "He gets himself into more trouble then he is worth."

"Oh really?" asked Katarina.

"The last few days being an exception." said Vanora picking up the jug and walking around filling up mugs.

"What does he do?" asked Katarina following Vanora.

"A week or so before you and Ayla arrived he was drunk, and pulled me into his lap."

Vanora shook her head with a sigh, "It took Dagonate, and Beon to pull Bors back."

Katarina laughed, "I can picture that."

"Vanora!" yelled a woman's voice.

"Coming mother! I'm sorry I have to go." said Vanora nodding.

"Can I help?" asked Katarina.

"You mean with the orders?" asked Vanora.

"Yea, it looks like you can probably use the help and I think I could do a good job." said Katarina.

"Then take this jug and go fill up the drinks at those two tables." said Vanora nodding.

"Sure, don't worry about it you can go see what your mom wants." said Katarina picking up the jug. As soon as Vanora had left the room it seemed like all of the men called for refills at once.

"This is going to be a long day." muttered Katarina. By the end of the night Katarina had added to her small amount of money, but she also had to beat away several men with jugs. With promises of returning, Katarina left the tavern and finally plopped into her bed.

"What did you do all day?" asked Katarina.

"Watch a man be prepared to be buried." answered Ayla.

Katarina sat up in her bed fully awake, "What?"

"Beon died, and I watched them get him ready to be buried." said Ayla.

Katarina sighed, "I knew he probably wouldn't make it, he did loose a lot of blood."

"I've seen people walk away from worse." argued Ayla.

"Yea in 2007. You gotta remember where we are." said Katarina laying back down. The room was silent for a moment until Ayla sat up with a gasp.

"What's wrong?"

"If we stay here long enough to get married and have children then there is no way in hell I'm going to have children."

"Ok pause, rewind, and play that one again for me." said Katarina sitting up again.

"Unless they come up with some kick ass pain killers in the next ten years or so I am NEVER going to have children." said Ayla.

Katarina's faced scrunched up at the thought, "Good point. And it isn't like we could CPR from some Johnny Carino's guy." The two girls fell out of bed laughing at each other, and it took both of them a while before they could gain their composer again.

"Hey is Beon the link between the nice, talking Tristan, and the psycho-pathetic, blood-gore, non talking Tristan from the movie?" asked Katarina.

"No I don't think so, and if I am totally wrong in my guess then I think its probably Neo." said Ayla.

"Remind me which one he is." said Katarina.

"He's the oldest out of the knights, he does the scouting." said Ayla.

"Oh man so he's like Tristan's mentor." sighed Katarina.

"Exactly, and the worst part is, Neo has to serve until he dies, and there isn't anything we can do because we don't know what mission he dies on." said Ayla.

"I know that sucks, if we knew then at least we could be able to try and stop it." said Katarina, "I hate to bring up a bad point but what if its this mission that they are on right now?"

"I don't even want to think about it, to my knowledge they are all safe-sound and that's how they'll come home." said Ayla.

"Ok well this is the part where I come in with the random but subtle subject change, I'm working at the tavern now, and this little girl gave me money for spinning my flag." said Katarina.

"That's neat the same thing happened to me a couple days ago." said Ayla.

Katarina gasped, "I totally just had an amazing idea."

"What?"

"We should save up our money and buy our own little house." said Katarina with an excited squeal.

"I hate to be the rain on your parade Kat, but do you know how long it'd take to save up enough money to buy a house? And do you even know how much houses are worth?" asked Ayla.

"So what we can rent a place or something, and besides we can go house hunting tomorrow." said Katarina.

Ayla snorted and lay back in her bed, rolling over to her side, "I'm surprised you're willing to be parted from Lancelot like that."

"What we just need an extra room, although two rooms would be enough." pondered Katarina.

Ayla let out a mixture of a yell and moan, "How many times do I have to tell you that I do **NOT** want to hear that kind of information?"

Katarina laughed, "It was only a joke, we could get a spare room, or just find a place really close by."

"Once again I must say that you are such a little monkey butt." said Ayla.

"Oh gee thanks I feel the love." said Katarina.

"Well I try." said Ayla.

"Goodnight."

"Night." Katarina woke up that morning to see Ayla was already gone and she went to see Vanora.

"Hey, what do you need me to do?" asked Katarina.

Vanora sniffed and cleaned her eyes, "I'm not sure, Beon is being is buried today so we aren't going to open as early, and we usually do a special meal, when days like today…."

Katarina plopped down in a chair feeling her mood had plummeted like it had last night, "Well wait, what about the other guys they won't be here can't we wait for them?"

Vanora shook her head, "No."

"This day stinks." muttered Katarina.

"Are you coming?" asked Vanora.

Katarina nodded, "Of course, are you alright?"

Vanora nodded and wiped away a few tears, "I will be, Beon was a good person."

"How well did you know him?" asked Katarina.

"Since the day he arrived." Vanora laughed a little, "He and Bors got into an argument, that I still don't know what it was about, but they got into this argument and broke some tables."

"That's not good." said Katarina.

"Yes that part isn't but the moment that one of the Roman guards tried to touch me Beon and Bors took care of him."

Katarina laughed, "And they couldn't be separated since?"

Vanora nodded, "They started a fight with so many of the others, but Beon, Bors they stuck together, and Dagonate joined in. Since that night I'd never seen closer brothers."

Katarina sniffed, "What's Bors going to say?"

"I don't know, and I don't know if I can tell him." said Vanora.

"I could tell him if you want me to." offered Katarina.

"He will know when only Dagonate welcomes him back." said Vanora.

"Are you going now?" asked Katarina.

Vanora nodded, "Are you ready?"

"Um, give me a second and I'll be right back." said Katarina.

Katarina ran into her room with her chest heaving, "Ayla why are you wearing your jazz pants, and shoes?"

"Only black shoes and pants that I have." said Ayla trying to tie her shoes. Katarina had changed into her jazz pants, and shoes, along with a black t-shirt she looked up to see Ayla still trying to tie her shoes.

"Kat."

Ayla looked up with red eyes and she pathetically stuck out her feet. Katarina would have laughed if Ayla didn't look so upset, "This ain't gunna happen again so you'd better not get used to it." Katarina tied her friend's shoes, and the two of them, along with Vanora went out to the knights' graveyard, where Beon would be buried. After the funeral for Beon the two weeks of not having the knights around seemed to drag on, and only broken up by the performances Katarina did to keep herself busy. Ayla preoccupied herself with making sure that Dagonate wasn't too bored sitting in bed all day. Ayla and Dagonate were taking one of their daily walks on the wall when the alert was called, and riders could be seen in the distance.

Ayla let go of Dagonate's arm jumping up and down, "They're back! Oh, I hope everyone is alright."

"We should go to the house and wait for them there." said Dagonate.

"You're right, 'sides we can tell Kat." said Ayla.

**&&&&&**

The knights passed their horses of to the stable boy, "Lancelot!"

"Kat!" Katarina had taken a running-like dive into Lancelot who managed to catch her, and still laugh.

Lancelot held Katarina close taking a deep relaxing breath, "I missed you."

If it was even possible Katarina's smile grew even larger, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Lancelot laughed and spun Katarina in the air, "I am safe and well dear Kat, and Arthur says it should be quiet some time until our next mission." Lancelot zoned out on Katarina's response to his comment when he saw Ayla standing with one hand on her hip and one foot tapping the ground. He slid towards the house making sure that Katarina was between himself and Ayla. Ayla laughed after Lancelot and Katarina were in the house.

"Lancelot is afraid of you." observed Dagonate.

"With good reason." said Ayla.

"What is his reason?" asked Dagonate.

"If he ever breaks my friend's heart, I'll break him. Can't really be more simple then that Katarina would do the same for me, but Lancelot's behaving so for now I just enjoy watching him squirm." said Ayla.

Dagonate laughed as a smile spread across his face, "Its good to see that someone will keep him in line."

"Oh I'm not going to be the one keeping him in line, Kat will. I'm just saying that if Mr. Playboy ever oversteps his boundaries then I'm going to be there cleaning up the messes."

"Playboy?"

"It's a long story." said Ayla shaking her head. Dagonate nodded his head in understanding.

"Dag! There you are let's get some drinks and take them to that other _sick _man." laughed Bors, "We have to celebrate, we all came back alive." Bors clapped his friend on the back smiling at Ayla.

Ayla flinched and found her shoes incredibly interesting, which did not go unnoticed by Bors, "What's happened?" The tone that Bor's used had gotten the attention of several other knights that were standing near by.

Dagonate took a deep breath, "Beon died."

"When?" asked Arthur.

"Not long after you left." answered Ayla in a small voice.

Bors gave a small snort and a nod, "He couldn't wait until we came back, he just had to leave when we did."

"Bors I'm so sorry that it happened like this." said Ayla. Bors just nodded his head and walked away, Ayla felt as horrible as she did when she was watching Beon be buried. Dagonate carefully gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder then went after Bors.

Neo came up to her with a knowing look, "Will you be alright?" Ayla shook her head with her eyes tearing up.

Neo gave her a fatherly hug, "It will be alright."

"No it won't, did you see the look on Bors' face? How can I look at him again?" Ayla asked burring her face into Neo's chest.

Neo gave a small laugh, "You'll be able to do it, it isn't as hard as you would believe."

Ayla gave a sniff and pulled away, "I'm going back to bed."

Neo smiled and ruffled her hair, "Have a good rest."

"Hey, watch the hair." sniffed Ayla.

Neo smiled patting his own down, "I do everyday."

Ayla's face cracked up with a small smile, "Thanks Neo." Neo bowed his head smiling. Ayla turned around and walked into the house Neo watched her go and instinctively put his arms out by his side.

Solin ran into one arm and Tristan into the other, "Leave her alone."

"You…"

"But…"

Neo put his arms down and turned to them, "If you think that you can best me in a fight then try to, but for a short time you will leave Ayla alone. As for me I am going to pay my respects to Beon."


	9. Addy

-1

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me, sad day. _Insert sad face_

Oh, and you know who you are, (person I wrote this for), I hope this chapter makes you feel better.

**&&&&& **

REVIEW:

Neo put his arms down and turned to them, "If you think that you can best me in a fight then try to, but for a short time you will leave Ayla alone. As for me I am going to pay my respects to Beon."

**&&&&&**

The next few months passed in relative peace. Ayla could now be free of her sling but she was still bouncing between Solin and Tristan. Neo however came to her rescue on several occasions and despite her better judgment Neo became almost like an older brother or father, and not only to her but to Katarina as well. Katarina and Lancelot grew closer together, and Katarina had noticed that Lancelot was not as demanding as before which she knew could be accredited to Ayla's words. Katarina knew about the choice Ayla had been struggling with almost since the day that they had arrived, and she did not envy Ayla. Katarina could tell that one of the few times that Ayla was calm was when she had a flag in her hand, and because of that the moment that she was well enough Katarina drug her in front of the crowds and they performed together. They wrote their own short routines and the popularity of their mini-shows had become great enough that they had acquired a healthy amount of money. This had led to Katarina to wanting to get the two bedroom house that she had found, but Ayla always, for some odd reason, always had a reason to stay another few days until Katarina had finally let it drop. Weeks began to pass by them at an alarming rate and Katarina saw the change in her friend as Ayla began leaning towards Tristan. Katarina was walking on the wall one night alone because she and Lancelot had gotten into an argument, and she could not find Ayla. She past Neo who saw that she was upset and Katarina vented her frustrations to him, and since then Katarina knew she could trust Neo with any secret. Neo was not the kind of man that would never betray her trust, and since that night it had become a tradition. Katarina and Neo were taking one of their walks along the wall when Kat brought up the subject of Ayla, "I think that she'll end up with Tristan, but it will be awhile before anything happens because she's gunna be afraid of hurting Solin's feelings."

"Ayla is a very compassionate person, as are you." said Neo.

"Thanks, but it is as useful as a Roman soldier in war sometimes." said Katarina.

Neo laughed loudly, "You have been around Bors and Lancelot far too much."

"Well with Ayla having to run almost every two seconds because of Solin and Tristan, I haven't seen her in awhile." Katarina said.

"I will talk to them again." said Neo.

"Oh no don't worry about it Neo, I'm going to talk to them and I'm pretty sure they'll step back." said Katarina.

Neo bowed his head smiling, "Then I will leave it in your capable hands." They walked in a peaceful silence.

There was a loud whistling sound and Katarina tilted her head to the side to get a better hearing of the noise, "Wha…" The air was knocked out of her as Neo dove on top of her and rolled back against the wall. As she regained her breath she heard a clatter and saw a thin piece of wood bounce and roll to a stop at her feet, it was an arrow. She turned to face Neo and just as she did he was snapping an arrow that was protruding from his arm. His face was a mask but he flinched as the arrow snapped in half leaving a smaller piece sticking out.

"Crawl against the wall, do not stand, do not look behind, and do not try to come back." ordered Neo.

Katarina knew that the fun and friendly Neo was gone for now as the soldier in him took over, "Go!" Katarina did as she was told and scrambled away as fast as she could, but after a few moments she did what Neo had told her not to do and she looked over her shoulder. Neo had a short sword in his hand and when an arm appeared he cut it off. Katarina felt herself gag but the months of seeing the knights return bloody and wounded had strengthened her resolve. It had strengthened her resolve enough to go back the way that she came.

Neo saw her next to him as he stabbed another arm, "I told you to go back." "Hey you told me to do three different things buster, you're lucky I even did one of 'em." said Katarina punching a hand creeping over the side.

"Go back." he gritted through his teeth.

"Are you coming?" asked Katarina.

"No."

"Then you're stuck with me, come on." Katarina half-pulled, and half-drug Neo backwards for awhile before he began to comply. A painted Woad started climbing up the wall so Katarina took off her shoe and hurled it at the Woad making contact with his head, and therein knocking him off balance. Katarina put a hand behind her but it met air and she fell on her back.

Katarina turned her head to see that they had reached stairs, "Hurry Neo we have to go warn everyone." The two got up and scrambled down the stairs and as soon as their feet touched the ground they took off running.

"You go on and warn Arthur and the others in the house, I will look after those in the city." said Neo as they ran.

"I will." agreed Katarina.

"Be careful." warned Neo as he turned down a different pathway then Katarina had to take. Katarina got to the house but word seemed to have spread like wildfire because several of the knights were emerging in full battle gear. Katarina gaped like a fish out of water that they were ready when she hadn't even told them yet.

Lancelot nodded at her reading her expression, "There are faster paths that you have not seen yet. Get in the house, find Ayla, and hide."

"You've taught me how to fight with a sword." protested Katarina.

"I know but you are not yet ready for combat, now go." ordered Lancelot as he went to catch up with his brother-in-arms. Katarina for once did what she was told to do and went to her room where she thought that Ayla would be, but she wasn't there. Katarina ran and checked in the kitchen, and in the great hall but Ayla was in neither of those places which caused Kat's stomach to flop nervously. Katarina took a deep breath and ran back outside and to the stables. Katarina ran into the stables to find her friend almost at the top of a stack of hay. A Woad was looking up at her with a snarl but he was forced to jump back when Ayla kicked a chunk of hay on him. Katarina grabbed a pitch fork and snuck up behind the Woad, surprising him with a jab into his back end. He yelled and turned around only to get the handle of the pitchfork slammed into his face knocking him out cold.

Ayla climbed down and walked to her friend, "That's why you don't piss off a guard girl."

"Yea I know now come on we've got to get back in the house." said Katarina pulling on her friend's arm.

"But we can't just hide like nothing is going on people need our help." said Ayla.

"I know Ayla but you haven't learned how to use a sword and Lancelot hasn't been teaching me long enough for me to do much good either." said Katarina.

Ayla cursed kicking the ground, "I hate it when you are right."

"Well you must feel hate pretty often then, now come on." said Katarina.

The two women snuck out of the stables and were almost to the courtyard of the house when Ayla grabbed her friend's arm, "Kat!" Katarina look to where Ayla was pointing and her breath hitched in her throat. A Woad was on a horse that was coming barreling down the street right at a young baby girl that did not know what was going on. Katarina took a few bounding leaps and scooped the child up in her arms and fell on her back to avoid the Wood's sword. The young baby was upset at the fall and began wailing only adding to the other cries of fear, pain, and victory that could be heard all over the small fort.

Ayla took the child from Katarina and helped her friend up with her other hand, "Now we can go inside."

"I second that." said Katarina. The two women scrambled back into the house and went to their room hoping that everyone would be ok.

**&&&&&**

It was late in the afternoon before any sense of order was restored to the fort. The casualties from the attack were, the death of two knights Hadian, and Markos, several of the people of the small fort had also been killed, even more were injured, and almost the entire fort was in shambles. Katarina and Ayla met with the others in the great hall. Katarina immediately went and stood next to Lancelot making sure that none of the blood on him was his. Arthur glanced at Neo and then stood, "I think that the safest way to proceed is to make a sweep of the fort and make sure that everyone in the town is safe. With the exception of Neo, break into groups of two or three and go through the town." Arthur looked to Neo who gave a small barely noticeable nod, at which Arthur turned to the other knights nodding his head as a dismissal.

Ayla saw the broken arrow shaft protruding from Neo arm, "Oh my gosh Neo, are you alright?"

"I have had better days." he said grinning as Arthur helped him from his chair.

"You need a healer." said Ayla.

"No shit Sherlock." muttered Katarina.

Ayla punched Katarina in the arm, "Stop being such a goof off."

"Can you heal the injury?" asked Arthur.

"I've never had to do something that bad before." said Ayla shaking her head.

Katarina shook her head also, "Yea and I don't have the first clue about pulling arrows from people's arms."

Arthur nodded, "You know where to take him, I will go get the healer." Arthur left the room and Neo was determined to walk on his own but Ayla and Katarina walked on either side of him just in case he needed the help. When they got to the room they only had to wait a few minutes before Arthur came in with an old woman.

As the woman went to work healing Neo, Katarina and Ayla pulled Arthur aside, "Where's Vanora's mother?"

Arthur shook his head, "She was killed in the attack."

"Then we'll be back someone's got to find Vanora." said Katarina.

Arthur shook his head, "Bors is with her."

"Now what do we do?" asked Ayla.

"Pray." Arthur answered.

"I'm going to check on the baby and make sure she's still asleep." said Katarina leaving.

"Baby?"

"We were going into the house, but a baby was about the be run over by a Woad on a horse so Katarina saved her." explained Ayla.

"Do you know who the mother is?" asked Arthur.

"We don't have any clue, but I think later today or maybe tomorrow Katarina and I are going to ask around and try to find her parents." said Ayla.

"Do you need me to send someone to help you?"

"No that's ok I think we can handle it 'sides there are more important things that the knights need to do right now." said Ayla.

Arthur nodded, "Then you should go, let me know if you need any help."

"I will, thanks Arthur." said Ayla leaving the room. Ayla walked into her room to see Katarina walking around with the baby girl rocking side to side as she walked around the room.

"Hey I was think that we can't keep calling her baby or girl, I think we should name her." said Katarina upon seeing her friend.

"She probably already has one and it isn't like we get to keep her." said Ayla.

"I know but still, what about Addy?" asked Katarina.

"I like that name." said Ayla.

"Well until we find her parents her name is Addy." said Katarina.

"Is she asleep?" asked Ayla.

"No just as she starts dozing off then decides that she doesn't want to sleep. I was thinking she might be hungry, but I've got no idea what to give her." said Katarina.

"Let's go see if there is anything in the kitchen." said Ayla.

Another two blissful days past, "Kat we have to go and look."

"I know but we can't take her with us, she's just now taking a nap." protested Kat in a whisper.

"I know but we can't leave her here alone." whispered Ayla.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"Lancelot, Solin, and Tristan." called Lancelot's voice. A grin slowly crawled across Katarina's face and she looked at Ayla.

Ayla started at her friend for a moment and began shaking her head, "No, there is no way, you can't talk me into it."

"Come on now, they are three almost grown men." whispered Katarina walking to the door.

"That's my point exactly, they don't know how to handle a baby much less a baby girl for that matter." argued Ayla.

Katarina opened the door for the three knights, "Come in but be quiet Addy's asleep."

"You still have not found her parents?" asked Lancelot whispering.

"No but its on that subject that I need a favor from the three of you." mentioned Katarina.

"What is it that you require?" asked Tristan.

"We need you to watch Addy for awhile so we can go look around for her parents some more." Katarina said quietly then she read the looks on their faces, "She's just a baby and she's asleep I think you are able enough to watch her." Lancelot went and stood by the bed and looked down at Addy who had pillows on either side of her in case she started rolling.

Lancelot shrugged, "She does not look like she can be a problem."

"Everything that can go wrong will." muttered Ayla.

"Well we'll be back in a couple of hours and if we are lucky then we'll be back sooner." said Katarina pulling Ayla out of the room. The other two knights stood next to Lancelot who looked down at the child smiling, "It is cute." If Katarina and Ayla knew what troubles lay in store for the three knights they would never have left the room. The men had settled in a corner and were talking about the Woad attack two days ago when they became too loud and woke Addy up. The three knights jumped to their feet and drew their swords expecting something to be harming the baby but when they walked over Addy was flailing her arms and legs crying.

"What do we do?" asked Solin.

"I don't know pick it up." suggested Tristan cringing at the cries.

Lancelot jumped back, "I'm not touching it." Tristan and Solin looked at each other and shook their heads at the same time meanwhile Addy's cries grew louder.

Lancelot chanced a quick look, "What's wrong with her?"

There was a knock on the door, "Katarina, Ayla is everything alright?" Lancelot opened the door for his commander who flinched at the baby's cries.

"What did you do?" asked Arthur.

"We don't know but she won't stop crying." said Tristan with a flinch as Addy's cries grew. Arthur stood next to the bed and gently poked one of Addy's arms when that did nothing Arthur tried to push down one of her arms so they weren't flying about wildly. Addy did not take well to this and if it were possible cried even louder.

The knights covered their ears, "What did you do?"

"You made it worse!"

"Gods in heaven shut it up!" Arthur plopped to his knees with one of his arms hitting the bed for a second Addy stopped. The knights peeled their hands away from their ears but covered them right back up as Addy's wailing resumed.

"What did you do?" asked Lancelot.

"I don't know!"

Lancelot grabbed his commander by the shoulders and shook him a couple of times, "Remember!" Arthur's bed hit the bed and Addy stopped her crying. The knights finally caught on and they gently bounced the bed. Addy's crying slowed to a few hiccups which into giggles the four knights had never looked so relieved in their lives. After a long time of bouncing the bed the knights became tired and the bouncing slowed as Addy's crying picked up. They tried bouncing the bed but it wasn't working anymore. The knights began to panic again since they had no other ideas of what to do.

"We have to pick it up." said Tristan. They spent a few minutes arguing and Lancelot was the one deemed with the task of picking Addy up. Once Lancelot got her in his arms she settled down again and Addy became fascinated with his curly hair.

A few good tugs later and Lancelot was side stepping from foot to foot, "Get her off of me! Someone take her! Get her off!" Arthur came to his friend's aide and took Addy away holding her at arms length.

The other three knights came and stood behind Arthur looking at Addy, "How is something so small, so loud?"

"I don't care to ever find out." said Arthur scrunching up his nose, "Do you smell that?"

The other knights sniffed and looked at each other accusingly but then the looks where on the baby in Arthur's hands. "I won't do it." said Lancelot jumping back.

"As your commander I…" began Arthur.

Lancelot cut him off, "I do not care if you are the Pope I refuse."

Arthur turned to the other two, "It cannot be that hard."

Tristan and Solin both stepped back shaking their head, "No."

"Then you do it." Arthur walked to the bed and lay Addy down then took off her diaper that Katarina and Ayla had put on her.

"Now what?" asked Arthur looking around to his fellow knights.

"Shouldn't we clean it and replace the cloth?" asked Solin.

"Good idea but where is the cloth that we should use?" asked Arthur looking around again. Between the four men they found the cloth and were able to messily put a diaper on Addy. Addy became fussy again and the knights looked utterly lost.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Arthur.

"What?"

"She's probably hungry." answered Arthur.

"Hopefully there is a kitchen maid that will know what to do." said Tristan as the four walked out of the room. They got to the kitchen and a maid gave them some mashed up fruit to feed her. Lancelot held Addy in his lap while Arthur attempted to feed her. Addy would take a bite and then gurgle it back up getting all over the front of her shirt.

"Let me try." said Tristan after several failed attempts. Addy however had turned it into a game and smacked the spoon in Tristan's hand before he could move it causing the fruit to fly into his and Lancelot's face. Solin decided to try his luck and Addy finally began eating. The others relaxed and Solin smiled after Addy had already eaten quite a bit and tickled her stomach. Addy began laughing and some of the fruit came back up and splattered all over Solin's hand. After the food ordeal was finally over they took Addy back to Katarina and Ayla's room where she peacefully fell asleep. The frustrated and tired knights plopped down when a few moments later Katarina and Ayla walked in.

"Hey guys, how was it?" asked Ayla.

"Yea did she wake up?" asked Katarina.

&&&&

So what do you guys think? I hope that you are enjoying the story! Feedback is always appreciated.


	10. Ayla Chose

-1

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me.

**&&&&& **

REVIEW:

"Hey guys, how was it?" asked Ayla.

"Yea did she wake up?" asked Katarina.

**&&&&&**

The looks that the two young women received spoke in volumes and Katarina flinched, "How bad was it?"

"That child surely came from the deepest of hells." said Lancelot pointing an accusing finger at the sleeping child.

Ayla's jaw dropped to the floor, "Shame on you!"

Addy started crying at all of the noise causing the knights to groan, "We just got her to sleep!"

"Why did you have to wake her up?"

"See it is from hell!"

Ayla shook her head as did Katarina, "Heaven help whoever ends up as your kids."

Ayla went and picked up Addy and began rocking side to side as she walked around the room, "I told you they couldn't do it."

"Well sorry I thought they were smart enough to handle a baby." said Katarina plopping on her bed. Addy's crying slowed to a whimper just as she fell asleep.

"She wouldn't be quiet." moaned Tristan.

"Did you try holding her and rocking a little?" asked Ayla.

"Well no…"

"None of u…"

"We really di…"

"Never mind about it you four obviously can't be left alone with her." said Ayla.

"Yea its just as well that we found her parents." said Katarina.

"When?"

"About two hours ago. It wasn't very long after we left but we decided that we wanted to try and relax and help some other people."

"Where are her parents?" Solin grounded out through a clenched jaw.

"They'll be by tomorrow morning to get her, they want to make sure the house is clean enough." said Katarina.

"You mean we watched that little demon so that you could do nothing?" asked Arthur.

"She is not a little demon and I'd like it if you wouldn't call her one." said Ayla.

"She is so! She could not stop her crying, then she created the worse smell I have ever smelled in my life, then she spit up all her food on us, and she pulled my hair!" exclaimed Lancelot.

"That's what babies do Lancelot eat, sleep, cry, and poop. Outside of those four things there really isn't much to it, and I thought that you could handle it but I was seriously wrong." said Katarina.

"And you wonder why I think he's a complete dolt." said Ayla rolling her eyes.

"Well right now I am forced to agree with you." said Katarina. The knights were still not in-tune with some of the girls' words but they could sense the insult.

"I will never go near that hellion or any for that matter as long as I live." spat Solin leaving the room.

"Yea and that means no sex." said Katarina as the others followed Solin.

"If it would rid the world of such monsters then I would gladly give it up!" yelled Lancelot slamming the door behind him.

"We could have tried to give them more help when we left." laughed Katarina.

"Well neither one of us thought that she'd wake up, but I think that she is my new hero." said Ayla laying the sleeping baby on the bed.

"I have to say it's a pretty funny idea of Lancelot getting his hair pulled by a baby." giggled Katarina.

"Yea too bad she didn't straighten out those curls though cuz I mean it really makes a girl wonder about…"

Katarina kicked her friend in the shin then started hopping around holding her foot, "Geez I didn't know your shin was so boney!"

"Ha! Its called Karma ya big fat butt-munchkin." laughed Ayla.

"Yea well turn around so I can kick your butt cuz you've got enough padding there to stop a semi-truck!" exclaimed.

Ayla's jaw dropped to the floor, "Take that back!" "

It would be a lie if I did." said Katarina, "And I don't like to lie."

"Yea right." Ayla said rolling her eyes.

"Now you take that back!" exclaimed Katarina.

"Um let me think about that one, hmm ah I think not." said Ayla.

"Forget this crap I'm going to go train." said Katarina walking to the door.

"For what the kissie face Olympics?" asked Ayla. Katarina slammed the door behind her successfully waking Addy up. The next morning Addy was returned to her parents where they found out that her real name was Ella. Later that afternoon the knights received word that they would be leaving on a mission in three days. Katarina was standing on the wall with Lancelot's arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder's.

Lancelot kissed her cheek making Kat smile, "So you forgive me about the baby thing?" Lancelot kissed her cheek again.

"That's a yes." Katarina said answering her own question.

Katarina leaned her head back against Lancelot's shoulder looking at his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying." said Katarina frowning.

"No I assure you I am not." said Lancelot.

"Yes you are, your left eyebrow twitches a little when you lie to me." said Katarina.

"I only move because I am with the most beautiful woman in all of Britain." said Lancelot kissing Katarina lightly on the lips.

"Nice try buster but what is going on?" asked Katarina.

Lancelot shook his head and looked out at the setting sun, "It is no different a feeling then when I leave for any other mission."

"You will come back." Katarina said with a finality.

"How is it that you know?" asked Lancelot.

"Because if you did leave me here all alone then I might be mad enough and bring you back to life, then kill you myself for leaving me." said Katarina.

Lancelot chuckled and kissed Katarina, "What purpose would that serve for either one of us?"

"Well we could see each other one last time, and I could have closure." answered Katarina. Lancelot smiled hugging Katarina closer to him thinking to himself that he would never willingly leave Katarina. She always seemed to be able to put him at peace especially when he had to leave for a mission whether it was a smile, hug, or kiss. Katarina jested about him living through all his missions saying that he was too stubborn to die, but something about her words gave him peace.

"We should come up here again tomorrow and watch the sunset." suggested Katarina.

"I can think of another place I would rather be." Lancelot whispered into her neck.

"Oh hey Ayla!" said Katarina. Lancelot jumped a foot in the air away from Katarina looking around for a potential escape rout. Katarina doubled over in laughter and Lancelot glared realizing it was all a jest.

"That was not funny." snapped Lancelot.

Katarina spoke through her laughs, "Yes…it…was." Lancelot began approaching her causing Katarina to sober up quickly and start running down the stairs. Katarina fought the laughter bubbling in her as she raced past all of the buildings, but she made a sharp turn and ran into the stables diving into an empty stall. Katarina heard Lancelot enter and covered her mouth trying not to laugh as she imagined Lancelot's face. Lancelot jumped in front of her and she jumped back with a yelped mixed laugh. Lancelot smirked and grabbed Katarina's arms and pulled her to him. Lancelot wrapped is arms over hers so that they were pinned at her sides as he pulled her back to his chest.

"Your mouth will get you into trouble one day Lancelot whispered in her ear.

Katarina fought to focus, "Just as yours will." Lancelot's mouth gently pressed against Kat's neck but her eyes grew large for another reason.

"Ayla!" Katarina found herself exclaiming. Katarina felt frozen in place as she saw Ayla and Tristan in a similar position that she and Lancelot had been in the first night they had found themselves at the fort. Ayla had a hand in Tristan's hair and the other was clutching the bottom of his shirt, one of Tristan's hands was lost in Ayla's hair and the other was gliding up and under her shirt. Lancelot looked up and became as shocked as Katarina, Ayla and Tristan turned and saw the other two.

Ayla's face became cherry red Katarina turned and walked away with Lancelot closely following as she called out, "It will take forever to get that image out of my head!" Katarina didn't watch where she was going and ran into Neo but Lancelot caught her before she hit the ground.

"What's wrong Kat?"

"Safe to say that I think Ayla's picked." answered Katarina running a hand through her hair.

"I know." Neo said with a nod.

"What?" Katarina asked glaring. Lancelot recognized Katarina's tone and from behind her he started mouthing _'RUN'_, and trying to get Neo to leave.

"What did you say about Ayla choosing?" asked Katarina in a dangerous voice, "Lancelot if you don't stop waving your arms I will punch your lights out! When did you know?"

"A we…not very long." answered Neo.

"You knew a week!" exclaimed Katarina.

"Two." offered Neo lamely.

She stomped on his foot yelling, "Thanks for the info!" as she pushed past Lancelot to the stables. Tristan and Ayla were walking towards the door but dropped each other's hand when Katarina burst through.

Ayla looked panicked and Tristan tried to cover his suspicions of Kat's behavior. Katarina got right into Tristan's face pointing, "If you ever hurt Ayla, I will introduce you the full meaning of castration. And that'll only be the warm-up, you've been warned."

She punched Ayla in the arm, "And that's for not telling me, but telling Neo." Katarina turned on her heel and stomped out.

Lancelot followed Katarina at a safe distance, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet!" Katarina yelled over her shoulder.

**&&&&&**

I know this was a short chapter, but I hope that you enjoyed. I appreciate the feedback.


	11. Tristan Changes

-1

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me. This chapter is intense so this is your warning.

**&&&&& **

REVIEW:

Lancelot followed Katarina at a safe distance, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet!" Katarina yelled over her shoulder.

**&&&&&**

Time froze around Tristan as he saw Neo straighten only to crumple to the ground with a Woad sword in his chest. The Woad pulled his sword from Neo and raised his arm with a victorious cry. Tristan's vision became red and he ran across the field before the Woad knew what had happened Tristan decapitated him. A Woad ran at Tristan and he lost his head as well. Tristan was beyond the world of fury and took satisfaction in every Woad he beheaded. The Woads saw his fury and tried to avoid a fight with him but Tristan continued to slaughter any Woad within his sword's reach, including the ones fighting his brothers. The battle was over and with heavy breathing and a sickening smile Tristan surveyed the headless Woads scattering the field. Tristan walked back to the slightly stunned knight, Lancelot had Neo's body draped in front of him in the saddle. Tristan silently mounted but turned at a noise to see Woads running across the field.

"Tristan come back!" ordered Arthur. Tristan ignored Arthur's command and rode after the Woads. Tristan leapt from his horse and tackled two of them then jumped to his feet with his sword drawn. Tristan slammed his sword into the side of a Woad and twisted it out. A Woad came running and yelling at Tristan but the scout was ready and relieved him of his sword arm. The two Woads he had tackled began to get up but Tristan was there. He kicked on of them in the jaw and the other received a kick in the ribs. Tristan brought his sword down on the Woad's back several times before finally decapitating him. The second Woad got to his feet with a bloody mouth glaring at Tristan. It was apparent early in the fight Tristan was much more experienced. Tristan thrust his sword into the Woad's chest and pulled it out at a painful angle then kicked the Woad to the ground. The Woad whose arm Tristan had removed was stumbling around. Tristan swooped on him and plunged his sword into the Woad's side twisting it and pushing it in as deep as he could. Tristan yanked his bloody sword from the, now dead, Woad's body. Tristan cleaned his sword off with his sleeve surveying his work with a deadly grin. Tristan rode back to the floored knights covered in the Woads' blood.

There were only four words spoken by Arthur, "Back to the fort." The rest of the ride was silent, and not even Bors had it in him to speak.

**&&&&&**

Ayla and Katarina watched from the wall and counted the returning knights, "There's one missing Kat, who is it?" asked Ayla panicking.

A few moments later Katarina found her voice, "Neo." Ayla shook her head in disbelief, "Kat that isn't a funny joke."

"I'm not joking." Ayla looked again herself and now she saw that Lancelot had a body draped over his horse in front of him, and then she saw Dagonate leading Neo's horse.

Ayla's tears overflowed along with Katarina's. Katarina kicked the wall crying, "This is stupid! I want to go home!" Ayla fell to the wall sobbing.

Then she got to her feet and ran back to the house pushing her way through the crowd, "Tristan?" Tristan dismounted and a wave of nausea hit Ayla as she saw him caked in blood.

Ayla turned to the closest knight who happened to be Lancelot, "What happened?"

Lancelot had his jaw clenched, "Neo was killed, Tristan saw it and…I…I have been in many battles before Ayla and seen many things but Tristan…"

Ayla swallowed a lump of fear in her throat. "What Lancelot?"

Lancelot looked at the ground for a moment then looked at Ayla with shinning red eyes, "The Tristan we know is gone." Katarina wrapped her arms around Lancelot hugging his taller frame to hers. Lancelot shook his head Katarina looked up and could see the tears, so she led him into the house. The door to Lancelot's room had hardly closed before he pulled Katarina to him and buried his head into her hair. Katarina rested her arms on his waist and her head on his chest. Katarina soon felt Lancelot's body shaking and felt her hair become damp. That was it for Katarina and the tears flowed down her face once more.

**&&&&&**

Bors easily spotted Vanora in the crowed with her bright red hair. Bors engulfed her in a bear hug and a few tears slipped down his face as he whispered, "I don't know what I did to deserve you but by all the powers of the Gods in the heavens I love you." Vanora knew that Bors loved her but he did not usually say it allowed. The missions though when one of his brothers died Bors seemed to realize something and Vanora knew it were bad.

Vanora's breathing almost halted, "How bad is it?"

"Neo is gone." whispered Bors.

Vanora's heart clenched, "Oh Bors." She rested her head on his chest.

**&&&&&**

Dagonate and Jols took Neo's body off of the horse and carried it into the house. "He should not have left us." said Jols.

"He had no choice." said Dagonate quietly.

"Did you see Tristan?" Jols asked in almost a frightened whisper.

Dagonate nodded, _'No matter how much I wish I had not.' _he though to himself.

**&&&&&**

Arthur watched Dagonate and Jols carry Neo away, and saw Lancelot and Katarina disappear, then he saw Bors and Vanora leaving in tears. He watched as Galahad looked like he would loose his meal and Gawain went stomping around running a hand through his hair. As he surveyed all of this he realized how mislaid he truly was, Arthur the commander of the fort was utterly lost.

**&&&&&**

Ayla looked at Tristan he was caked in blood and was barley recognizable. Tristan passed his horse off the stable boy and looked around. When he saw Ayla he walked to her, Ayla felt her breath quicken and something uncomfortable settle in her stomach. Tristan saw it in her eyes and stopped where he stood. They were only a few feet from each other but it felt like a canyon was between them.

Ayla finally forced herself to walk towards Tristan, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tristan shook his head. "Then I won't ask. Com on you need a bath." said Ayla holding out her hand. Tristan took her hand and led her to his room where Ayla got a bath ready. Ayla washed Tristan's dirt and blood ridden hair massaging his scalp.

"Are you afraid of me?" asked Tristan.

"What?"

"When I came towards you, you were afraid." Ayla didn't answer and continued to massage his head.

Tristan pulled away and turned in the tub, "You are afraid."

"Its not fear or at least I don't think it is." said Ayla.

"Then what is it?" asked Tristan.

"I've never seen you like that before Tristan and I guess it did scare me a little." said Ayla.

"Then perhaps you should go." said Tristan.

Fear rose up in Ayla, "Tristan don't do it." Tristan got out of the tub and changed into loose breeches and a slightly oversized tunic without saying a word. Tristan stood at his window without acknowledging her words or her presences.

Ayla stood next to him, "Tristan can't we talk?" Tristan remained silent and motionless.

Ayla finally walked to the door and right before she closed it whispered, "I was afraid this would happen. Ayla felt the tears coming but held them in until she reached the stables, once the door shut the tears flowed. Ayla sat down and hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face into them sobbing. Two very strong arms went around Ayla hugging her to a muscled chest. She glanced up to see the side of Arthur's face. Ayla buried her face into his chest as he held her close.

"It isn't fair Arthur. Its just not fair." sniffed Ayla.

"I know." said Arthur petting her head, "It never is and never will be."

"He doesn't care about anything anymore." cried Ayla.

"Tristan does care he suffered a hard loss we all have. But he truly cares for you." said Arthur.

"He has a nice way of showing it."

"Don't give up on him Ayla, Tristan needs you now." said Arthur.

Ayla peeled away from Arthur, "You are a great leader Arthur." Ayla stood cleaning her eyes and went to find Tristan.

**&&&&&**

Ayla was frozen in the doorway. The only time she had ever come close to feeling the shock she was feeling was the first day that she and Katarina arrived, and saw Gallus shot in the neck. Yet there stood Tristan holding to some other woman, kissing the woman like he did with her. It wasn't until the woman saw Ayla that she found the power to move. Ayla took off running and only stopped when she ran into Katarina and Lancelot. "Golly Ayla get some breaks why don't ya? Ayla what's wrong?" asked Katarina. Ayla tried to clear away the rivers of tears but they wouldn't stop.

Katarina hugged her friend close until Ayla spoke through the sobs, "Tristan's kissing some other woman." Katarina calmly passed her friend over to the confused knight and stormed down the hall. Lancelot finally realized what Katarina had probably gone to do, so he sat Ayla down then sprinted down the hall. Lancelot turned the corner to see Katarina giving Tristan a hard kick to the ribs. Tristan tried to get to his feet but Katarina kicked him in the gut knocking the air from his lungs.

Lancelot intervened finally by pulling Katarina away calling, "Arthur! Dagonate! Anyone!"

Arthur came along with Galahad, Gawain, and Solin. "What is going on here?" demanded Arthur.

"Tristan was…" Lancelot had begun to explain but Katarina chomped down on his wrist and took another running dive at Tristan.

Solin and Gawain however caught her by the arms holding Katarina back as she lashed out towards Tristan with her feet all the while screaming, "You stupid son of a bitch! I swear heaven as my witness, you ever hurt Ayla again and I'll kill you! Let me go!"

The focus had now turned to Tristan before the scout could explain an young blond woman came into view, "I can come back later if you like." The hall was deathly silent even Katarina had paused in her struggles to gape at the woman.

After some silence Katarina resumed her screams, "You picked that whore over Ayla!" She went to struggle again but it was much easier then before because Solin had let her go as had Gawain. This time Katarina's dive was uninterrupted as she tackled the blond woman. Katarina let punches fly until Lancelot and Arthur pulled her away.

"I suggest you fine work elsewhere and never enter this house again. Galahad escort her out, Tristan wait for me at the round table, Solin and Gawain, find Ayla and make sure she is alright." said Arthur.

**&&&&&**

Tristan stood when Arthur entered the Great Hall. Tristan opened his mouth but Arthur held up a hand effectively silencing him, "I do not need, nor desire to hear your words on what you chose. You are a grown man and as your commander I cannot find fault with you, no matter how poorly I feel you made them."

Tristan knew he was dismissed and walked towards the door but Arthur wasn't quite finished, "You broke her heart Tristan. The injuries Katarina gave you will heal over time. You however will have to live with the fact you broke Ayla's heart because you did not make the right decision." Tristan felt Arthur was pour salt on a sore wound and that it was meant to make him feel bad and Tristan did feel bad. Tristan was positive that he could not feel any more horrible then he did at that moment. He found himself wandering into the stables and he hear hay falling. Tristan went to inspect and it was Ayla crouched against a few bales. Ayla stood when she saw him, Tristan had been wrong he could feel worse and he did. Tristan stepped towards Ayla but she backed away, "Ayla…"

"Stay away from me."

"Ayla…"

"Solin!" called Ayla backing away from Tristan. Tristan stopped in utter shock and didn't move until Solin pushed past him. Tristan tried to step past Solin but Solin drew his sword and put it in Tristan's face.

**&&&&&**

What do you guys think? Once again feedback is appreciated.


	12. People Make Mistakes

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me. Heya, well I hope this chapter makes some of you feel better; especially all you Lancelot fans, I know some of you wanted him to grow up.

**&&&&& **

REVIEW:

"Solin!" called Ayla backing away from Tristan. Tristan stopped in utter shock and didn't move until Solin pushed past him. Tristan tried to step past Solin but Solin drew his sword and put it in Tristan's face.

**&&&&&**

"Move."

"Never." spat Solin without batting an eyelash.

Tristan stepped back and drew his sword, "I will fight you."

"And you will loose." returned Solin. Ayla stood in utter shock watching the two knights begin to circle each other.

"Solin…."

"Ayla get out of here now." ordered Solin not taking his eyes from Tristan.

"But…"

"Now!" yelled Solin.

Ayla ran out of the stables, "ARTHUR!"

Arthur came skidding around a hallway, "What is wrong?"

"Tristan and Solin are fighting in the stables." gasped Ayla. Arthur didn't move, but his frown grew.

"With swords." added Ayla. Arthur cursed then ran back the way he came, running past with his sword. Ayla ran back to the stables in time to see Tristan lock swords with Solin. Arthur propped his sword against a stable wall and brushed his hands against his legs. Ayla couldn't breathe as she saw Arthur take a running dive at Solin and tackle him to the ground.

"Oh my god." Ayla ran over and helped Arthur to his feet, "Are you ok?"

Arthur nodded, "Thank-you. Now one of you will explain the meaning of this." Ayla helped Arthur dust off as the commander glared between two of his knights.

Tristan glared at his commander and Ayla, "I think you two should know."

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

Tristan turned to Ayla with his answer, "Before you accuse me of betraying your love then maybe you should think of yourself."

Ayla punched Tristan's jaw line, "Think about what you say before you speak. I have never done ANYTHING wrong to you; you picked that woman over me! You are the one who broke my heart! I would never do anything to hurt you Tristan, because I made the mistake of caring about you. Right now I couldn't care less if you burn in hell for all eternity." Ayla walked out of the stables.

"Ayla speaks brave words now but she would not if she knew I saw you holding her." Tristan spat at Arthur.

Arthur had a look of realization pass on his face, "She was upset because you wouldn't talk with her, I was giving her comfort and telling her to speak with you." The color drained from Tristan's face.

"Congratulations Scout you broke her heart." said Solin leaving the stables.

"Arthur I'm…I…I'm sorry I did not know." said Tristan.

"I am not the one who needs an apology." said Arthur leaving Tristan alone in the stables.

**&&&&&**

Lancelot patiently watched Katarina jump around his room and kick several objects while cursing Tristan. She finally lost steam and crumpled to the floor with tears of frustration shining. He knew it was safe and sat next to Katarina then pulled her in his lap rocking her back and forth. "Why did he do it Lancelot?" asked Katarina. Lancelot kissed the top of Katarina's head and ran his hand through her hair several times.

"Tristan is a fool and he did not know what he had." Lancelot answered.

"Lancelot you know you will have to make sure that I don't beat up Tristan again right?" asked Katarina.

Lancelot smiled, "I think Tristan will run from you on his own."

"Damn right."

"Will you be alright?" asked Lancelot.

"I don't know I'm more worried about Ayla." said Katarina.

"I do not think I have seen you that angry before." said Lancelot.

"And with good reason." said Katarina, "Only a few things get me that upset."

"I hope I'm never at the receiving end." said Lancelot.

"Oh you think I'm upset then you should see Ayla angry." said Katarina.

"Is she worse?"

"You will know, trust me. When you see it; run, _run for your life_." said Kat.

"Is it that bad?" asked Lancelot.

"You remember when you broke your nose with the riffle?" asked Katarina leaning back.

Lancelot flinched at the memory, "Yes."

"Imagine that pain times ten." said Katarina. Lancelot gulped a little and remembered the promise that Ayla made to him that day in the healing room.

Katarina cuddled back into his arms, "I love moments like this."

"Excuse me?" asked Katarina pulling back.

"I meant moments where I can hold you because nothing else ever matters." said Lancelot holding the side of Katarina's face with a hand. Katarina felt herself melt at Lancelot's words. She knew that he could sweet talk very well but it always seemed to make Katarina feel butterflies in her stomach. _'Butterflies in my stomach? It is like a classic sign of love. Wait…does that mean I love him?' _Katarina wondered.

**&&&&&**

Ayla had no clue how long she had been standing on the wall. All she could feel was her aching heart and the cool night wind blowing her hair into a mess. She suddenly felt a little warmer and it took her a few moments to realize that a cloak had been placed around her shoulders. Ayla turned to see Tristan. She immediately shrugged off the cloak and let it fall while she headed to the steps. "Ayla don't go."

Ayla stopped on the top step. "I…I did not mean for you to be hurt." said Tristan.

"Then what did you mean by kissing that woman?" asked Ayla.

Tristan ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know."

"If you didn't mean for me to be hurt then what did you mean?" asked Ayla.

"I don't know. This is just some big…"

"Mess?" finished Ayla.

"Exactly."

"A mess doesn't even describe what has happened Tristan." Ayla said turning around. She walked up to him and he could see how red her eyes had been from crying.

Ayla took one of his hands in hers and put it over her heart, "Do you feel that?" Tristan nodded his head.

"My heart still races when I see you." said Ayla.

"Ayla…"

Tristan took her hand in his and put it over his heart, "I feel the same way Ayla."

"This though," she said holding her hand against his chest, "You gave to that other woman not me."

"It is not for her, it never has been and it never will be, but it is yours forever." said Tristan.

"Then why did you kiss that other woman?" asked Ayla.

"I…I thought that you were…I saw you with Arthur it the stables earlier today." said Tristan.

"How could you think that Tristan?" asked Ayla.

"I don't know I was being a fool." said Tristan, "But I love you and that is something I have never been surer of that then I am right now."

Ayla shook head, "Don't tell me that."

"It is true, I love you." said Tristan.

Ayla shook her head again, "Do not tell me that unless you mean it. Right now I don't think that you mean it."

"Then tell me what this is." demanded Tristan pressing her hand harder over his heart.

"Guilt at being caught."

Tristan let go of Ayla's wrist stumbling back, "Ayla I did not want to hurt you."

"Then what did you want?"

"For you to not be afraid of me!" yelled Tristan.

Ayla swallowed away a fresh batch of tears, "I was afraid that you were going to shut down."

"Shut down?" Tristan asked in confusion.

"I was afraid that you would stop talking to everyone, want to kill all the time, and never be close to anyone ever again." said Ayla. Tristan looked at Ayla in complete shock.

"I thought that I was falling in love with someone that would break my heart, and I didn't want to but I did fall in love with you. The problem is I was right, you did break my heart." Ayla turned and ran down the stairs.

**&&A FEW DAYS LATER&&**

"Oh Kat I'm glad I found you." said Ayla shifting the bags in her arms.

"Why? And why are you holding all of this stuff?" asked Kat.

"I bought that house." Ayla answered smiling.

"Come again?"

"Well we didn't have enough to buy it completely but for the most part we own a nice little cottage-hut-thingy on the outskirts of town." said Ayla smiling.

"You've got to be shitting me." said Katarina.

"No I'm not, and I'd love to stand here and talk about it but this stuff is getting really heavy and I've got to take it out to the courtyard." said Ayla.

Lancelot came out of his room, "Are you alright Kat?"

Katarina gaped like a fish out of water pointing at herself then the way that Ayla had disappeared, and then she scratched her forehead, "Um I think I'm moving."

"What?"

"Ayla just bought a house on the edge of town, and apparently I'm moving with her." said Katarina.

"When will we…"

"Relax Lancelot it has a third room." said Ayla walking to them.

"Ayla we can't just move." said Katarina.

"Why not, it's the same place that you wanted to buy a couple of months ago." said Ayla, "There isn't anything stopping us from getting it. Now get your stuff out to the cart or you can carry it all of the way out there."

Katarina watched Ayla walk back to their room, "That is some serious shopping therapy."

"Are you really moving?" asked Lancelot.

"You are more then welcome to tell her I'm not." said Katarina heading to her room.

"But…"

"Broken nose times ten." Katarina called over her shoulder. Lancelot closed his mouth and went to go help Katarina.

"Ayla where did you get the horse and cart?" asked Katarina putting her stuff in the back of the cart.

"I bought them." said Ayla getting into the bench of the cart.

"Is there anything that you haven't bought?" asked Katarina getting in next to her.

"There are several things, like a highchair and bib for Lancelot." said Ayla.

Katarina punched Ayla's arm, "As much as I appreciate that you're getting back to your regular self by making fun of Lancelot, cut it out already. Lancelot has changed a lot he's much more mature now."

Ayla sighed, "I know."

"What? You are admitting that Lancelot isn't a dolt?" Katarina asked shocked.

"Yep."

"Start over again I think I might have missed something." said Katarina.

"As mean as I am to Lancelot sometimes he isn't as dumb as I like to say that he is." said Ayla.

"What's changed?" asked Katarina.

"A lot, I've come to realize how much the two of you really are alike." answered Ayla.

"I'm still not exactly getting this."

Ayla groaned, "You are going to make me spell this out aren't you?"

"Yea pretty much." Katarina said nodding her head.

"You both act like complete goof-balls but when someone you care about needs you then you better get outa the way." said Ayla.

"Point and case me kicking Tristan's ass." said Katarina with a nod.

"That would explain the black eyes." mumbled Ayla. The rest of the ride was silent once they got to the cottage they began unloading the cart.

"Something crawled on my foot!" screamed Katarina dropping her bags and running outside. Ayla screamed and ran out right behind her and both women jumped onto the cart.

"I distinctly felt something fuzzy crawl across my foot!" exclaimed Katarina.

Ayla was panting and leaned back holding her chest, "Was it a rat?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is I don't…"

"Kat."

"deal well…"

"Kat!"

"with fuzzy…"

"Katarina!" yelled Ayla pointing.

"What!"

"Look." said Ayla pointing with both of her arms at once. Katarina looked in time to see a small cat bound out of the doorway.

"I really want to kick your ass right now but I still need your help." said Ayla jumping off of the cart.

Katarina let out a snort and quickly covered her mouth. Ayla turned to her friend, "You are seriously laughing?" Katarina covered her mouth trying to hide a laugh.

"What is so funny?" asked Ayla. Katarina exploded with laughter as Ayla looked at her as if she were mad.

"You are insane." laughed Ayla.

"I know I confused a rat with a cat remember?" laughed Katarina.

"That rhymed." giggled Ayla. Ayla soon found herself laughing along with her friend.

They calmed down and finally got everything put away, "I don't know about you but I don't wanna cook."

"Then to the bar we go." said Katarina walking out the front door.

**&&&&&**

"Hey Vanora, could we get something to eat? Ayla and I just got done moving our stuff and we are starving." said Katarina as she and Ayla sat at a table.

"I told the two of you to let me know when you were moving, I coulda had Bors help you." said Vanora.

"Don't blame me Ayla is the one who decided to move at the last second." Katarina said holding up her hands defensively.

"That just means I will have to come by and see the place soon. I'll have you something to eat right out." said Vanora walking away.

Lancelot sauntered up with a smile on his face, "Good evening to you both." "Good evening."

"Hey you I haven't seen you in awhile." said Katarina pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Oh yea cuz this morning was forever ago." muttered Ayla.

"Ayla may I steal Katarina away for a few moments?" asked Lancelot.

"You already stole her heart from her I don't see why not. Go on you two crazy love birds." Ayla said smiling. Lancelot bowed his head and escorted Katarina out of the tavern.

Vanora came over with two plates of food, "Where has Kat gone?"

"Off with Lancelot." answered Ayla with a sigh.

"So he is not scared of you?" asked Vanora sitting down.

"He has no reason to be, at least not anymore. I suppose that's the silver lining." sighed Ayla.

"What do you mean?" asked the confused Vanora.

"This…mess with Tristan, it has shown that I can trust Lancelot with Katarina's heart." said Ayla.

"What did Lancelot say?" asked Vanora.

"A day or so after the incident Lancelot found me and gave me the biggest hug he could and said that I shouldn't let anyone break my heart like Tristan did, and that I was too special for that type of treatment."

Ayla had tears coming through her closed eyes as she covered her mouth with one hand, "That's the same thing my brother would tell me, I'm sorry Vanora I have to go for a minute."

Ayla jumped to her feet and sped out of the tavern. Vanora was still sitting at the table a few moments later when Tristan tapped on her shoulder, "Do you have any spare apples?"

"Find your own damn apples!" yelled Vanora standing. Vanora then proceeded to stomp on his foot and walk away. Tristan sat in the chair holding his head in his hands.

"Will you be alright?" Tristan looked up to see Dagonate sitting down across from him.

"I don't think that it is good for you to talk to me, Katarina may be lurking in the shadows."

Dagonate laughed, "She doesn't scare me."

"She didn't scare me before a few days ago." muttered Tristan.

"Have you talked to Ayla?" asked Dagonate.

"I've tried."

"Obviously not hard enough, you know she moved out of the house?" asked Dagonate.

"What?" asked Tristan sitting up.

"Katarina and Ayla bought a house on the edge of town and moved in today." said Dagonate.

Tristan put his head back in his hands, "I do not know why I care."

"Because you love her." said Dagonate.

"I wonder sometimes."

"What?"

"Maybe she was right if I truly loved her then I would not have put her through that pain." said Tristan.

"You are a person Tristan people make mistakes." insisted Dagonate, "Talk to her."

"But…"

"Now." ordered Dagonate.

"I…"

"Ayla!" called Dagonate.

Tristan gave his fellow knight a murderous look but he did not move from his seat. Ayla sat next to Dagonate, "What's wrong Dag?"

"Tristan wanted to talk to you."

"Oh."

Ayla started to stand put Dag put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into her seat, "Stay." Dagonate stood and walked away from the table.

Ayla sighed looking at the retreating Dagonate then she turned to Tristan, "Well?"

**&&&&&**

So what do you guys think about this chapter?


	13. Death Bed

-1

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me. Heya, well I hope this chapter makes some of you feel better; especially all you Lancelot fans, I know some of you wanted him to grow up.

**&&&&& **

REVIEW:

Ayla sighed looking at the retreating Dagonate then she turned to Tristan, "Well?"

**&&&&&**

"Tell me how to fix this Ayla." said Tristan.

"You can't fix everything Tris." Ayla said.

"If you want to then yes we can." Tristan said leaning across the table.

"It can't be fixed unless you can tell me why you kissed her Tristan. Until you can come and tell me that then we have nothing to discuss."

Ayla stood and walked away. Tristan sighed and walked out of the tavern heading for the wall. Tristan slid back against the wall staring out at the quiet fort village and whispered, "She doesn't care."

**&&ONE YEAR LATER&&**

"I hope they'll be back soon." said Katarina shifting the toddler to her other hip.

"I don't at least not today because the second that you see Lancelot guess who gets stuck with the kids?" asked Ayla.

"We both will, we volunteered to watch the twins." said Katarina.

"Yea see I think I'd believe you more but you haven't seen Lancelot in a week." said Ayla.

Cheering could be heard and Katarina turned back towards Ayla, "Give me the baby."

"They have to ride by on their way home and I'll tell him then." said Katarina.

"Kat give me the baby I'll go put her down with One, besides the second that he sees you Lancelot is going to either get off his horse or pull you up there with him." said Ayla taking the baby from Katarina.

"Have I mentioned how much you rock?" asked Katarina smiling.

"Not lately." laughed Ayla. Katarina stepped outside the doorway trying to brush the wrinkles out as Ayla stood next to her.

"If I do go with Lancelot you sure you won't mind?" asked Katarina.

"Of course I'm sure someone around here has to have a love life." said Ayla.

"I thought you and Tristan had patched things up." said Katarina turning to her friend.

Ayla shrugged, "I don't think so, and I don't think that they ever will be."

"What about Solin?" asked Katarina.

"I cannot look at him like as my love any more then I could with Lancelot, and we both know how impossible that is." said Ayla leaning on the doorway.

"Dagonate?"

"Friends."

"Arthur?"

"Friends, plus my name doesn't start with a G and end with, wenivere." Ayla pointed out.

"I suppose. Oh here they come!" Katarina said with excitement.

"And there they go." Ayla added as the knights flew past the small house.

"Lancelot!"

A black stallion turned and rode back to the house, "My love I don't have time."

Katarina nodded in understanding, "Alright, who is it?"

"Tristan and they do not think he will live through the night." Lancelot answered.

"Oh no…"

"Kat I must go I will come later." promised Lancelot leaning down and kissing Kat's forehead.

"I understand go on." said Katarina backing away. Lancelot turned back towards the house and spurred his horse into a gallop yelling for people to move.

Katarina turned to see an empty doorway she walked into the house to see Ayla coming from the back room, "Baby fell asleep." Ayla walked over and began washing some dishes.

"Ayla did you hear Lancelot?"

"Of course." said Ayla continuing with the dishes.

"Then shouldn't you…I mean you and Tristan…well I guess what I mean to say is that you…" stuttered Katarina.

"Kat its alright Tristan and I have not had any relationship the last year and I am fine with that. He has come back from a mission with serious injuries that he may not live through." said Ayla.

The information hit Ayla like a ton of bricks, "Oh my god, Kat he could die. What do I do?"

"Go to him." Katarina said with a shrug.

Ayla dropped the plate that was in her hands and ran out of the house Katarina sighed, "And I'll stay with the kids." Ayla could only run and finally skidded to a halt outside of the healing room and shoved the door open.

"Ayla don't." said Solin turning and stepping in front of Ayla.

"I can help." Ayla said.

He shook his head, "The injuries are too severe Ayla, wait outside."

"No, I want to see him, let me see Tristan now!" demanded Ayla.

"Ayla you should wait." said Dagonate standing next to Solin. The two men made a wall between Ayla and Tristan. Ayla pretended to forfeit and turned towards the door but she turned on a dime and dove between the two knights. Ayla froze when she saw Tristan and her hands went to her mouth.

Ayla stumbled back, "Oh god, no, no, no, NO!" Tristan, at least she thought it was Tristan, was in a blanket of blood. Ayla could hardly see Tristan's face it was all red and it was causing his hair to be glued to his face, his chest was raising and falling unevenly, the hand that Ayla could see appeared to have broken bones, Arthur was holding a red rag against his side, and Gawain held one against Tristan's left temple.

Ayla's hands were shaking, "What happened?"

Solin put a hand on her shoulder, "We don't know he was scouting ahead of us and when we caught up to him Tristan was unconscious surrounded by five or six dead Woads."

"We have to do something, where is the healer?" Ayla asked looking around.

"She has been sent for, but we don't know how much help it…" Solin's words were cut off by a punch from Ayla.

"Don't you dare say that." Ayla said in a deadly whisper.

Solin rubbed his jaw and glared at Ayla spitefully, "You love him." Ayla stepped back from Solin in shock and suddenly Ayla began to think if she did or not.

"Well your little Scout lover broke your heart or do you not remember?" spat Solin. Tears of frustration were burning in Ayla's eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Solin." warned Arthur.

Solin ignored Arthur's warning tone and continued, "It has been a year and you still love him!"

"And if I do?" asked Ayla, "What concern is it of yours?"

"Give it up! That damn Scout is dead! Forget him!" yelled Solin.

Ayla punched Solin in the nose, and then kicked him in the knee before Dagonate pulled her back, "He is not dead until he is buried in the ground! Yes Tristan did break my heart and yes I still love him, but I know what you want me to say Solin and I can't. I do not love you." Solin held his bloody nose and walked out of the room and Dagonate let go of Ayla. The door opened again this time it was the healer. Ayla stood in the corner impatiently waiting for the healer to be done.

She finally straightened, "I did all that I could though I don't expect it to do much. It will be a miracle if he lives out the night." The healer left the room and one by one the knights left until it was only Ayla and Tristan. Ayla stood in the corner furthest from Tristan for awhile and then she finally went and sat next to him holding his hand. Ayla looked at Tristan's forehead seeing the stitches, she could also see the stitches on either side of his chest because they had left his shirt off, and Ayla could also see how bruised and swollen his hands were from being set back into place. Ayla crawled into the bed next to him she carefully put an arm around his stomach, which seemed to be the only uninjured part on him. Ayla woke up the next morning and went to wipe the sleep from her eyes but she couldn't move her arm. Ayla opened on her eyes to see Tristan laying on his side with an arm over hers.

Ayla carefully moved his arm and got out of the bed, "Tristan?"

He didn't move, "Tristan?" he still did not move. Ayla began to panic until she saw his chest sporadically rise and fall.

"I've brought something to cool him off with, as well as some broth to try and feed him." said a voice behind Ayla. She jumped and turned to see Saba, the healer.

"He made it through the night." said Ayla stretching.

"I still don't think Tristan will awaken anytime soon, if even at all."

Ayla's balled her hands into fist, "I would appreciate if you would not say those kinds of things in front of him, or me."

"I am only telling you what the injuries say." said Saba.

"Just because the injuries tell you one thing does not mean that something else can't happen." said Ayla sitting next to Tristan. Saba put the broth on the little end table and handed a bowl of cool water and a cloth to Ayla, "Do not get your hopes up." Saba left Ayla alone to try and help Tristan.

**&&&&&**

Ayla felt a hand shake her shoulder and she woke up groggily clearing her eyes, "What?"

"Ayla you've been at this for more than a week." whispered Katarina.

"Well it isn't my fault the stubborn ass won't wake up." said Ayla standing up and stretching.

"Go back to the house, I'll keep an eye on him so you can get a few hours of a good rest." said Katarina.

"No that's alright I'm doing fine." yawned Ayla.

"Kido you've got, now don't take this the wrong way, the ugliest looking bags under your eyes. It makes you look like the twin sister of the creature from the black lagoon or something, go home and get some rest." insisted Katarina.

"I do not, besides I'm not that tired." Ayla yawned again.

"Obviously," Katarina said rolling her eyes, "look if you aren't going to go sleep go grab some food you look like you could use it."

Ayla opened her mouth to protest but Katarina spoke again, "And you could get Tristan some more broth."

Ayla sighed, "Fine I'll be back in a little bit." Ayla came back and sat down next to Kat across the room from Tristan.

"Ayla…"

"Kat I don't want to hear it." said Ayla.

"Well that's nice and all but all I wanted to say was that you've got something on your shirt." Ayla looked down at her shirt and pulled off the little bit of fuzz.

"I know we haven't gotten to talk the last few days and I'm sorry, so do you want to spill your guts or have me quickly and awkwardly change the subject?" asked Katarina.

Ayla ran her hand through her hair, "I'm not really sure as you so lovingly pointed out I look like crud, and the stupid Scout won't wake up." Ayla rested her chin in her hands watching Tristan's chest rise and fall.

"I heard you laid Solin a new one." said Katarina.

Ayla snorted with a small smirk on her face, "He was pissing me off."

Katarina laughed, "Once again proving that you should _not _piss off a guard girl. I could find him and you could deck him again if that'll make you feel better."

"No I'll be fine, or at least I will be when he wakes up." said Ayla.

"You never stopped loving him." said Katarina.

Ayla shook her head, "No that wasn't really the problem. I mean all I wanted was him to tell me why he did what he did. I let my pride get in the way and now a year later and I'm sitting here watching Tristan wither away."

"It isn't pride to want to know why he did it Ayla, and last time I checked you aren't one of the Woads that tried to kill him." said Katarina.

Ayla pulled her knees to her chest holding them with their arms then resting her chin on her knees, "I can't loose him. I refuse to, if he quits so help me God. I don't know what I'll do but oh I don't know."

Katarina patiently waited for Ayla to continue. Ayla's eyes began to water and spill over, "The worse part is, I pushed him away just so I could hear the answer from him. I'm pretty sure why he did it but I wanted to hear it from him."

"That only means you wanted to know for sure there isn't anything wrong with that. Just because you wanted an answer doesn't mean that its your fault he's unconscious. Besides didn't Saba say that he'd croak over a week ago, last time I checked he's still alive there is a reason for that." said Katarina, "I don't know how to explain it but I've got a feeling he'll be ok."

"Things change."

Ayla said knowing that she was referring to the movie. Katarina smacked her friend, "Shut-up if I can't say that then neither can you especially you. If you have been sitting here for the last week his ass better wake up."

Ayla gave a little laugh, "Or what?" "Or I'll kick his ass like I did when he kissed that other lady." said Katarina.

Ayla laughed, "I remember the black eyes you gave him."

"I cracked a rib too I think." added Katarina.

"Do you remember the first day we got here?"

Katarina got a goofy grin on her face and giggled, "Yea."

Ayla shuttered, "I almost had that thought cleared out of my head and thank-you so much for bringing it up."

Katarina grinned and gently pushed Ayla, "Well no offence but seeing you and Tristan sucking each others faces off in the stables isn't exactly a picture I'd like to remember."

Now it was Ayla's turn to wear a goofy grin, "He's a really good kisser."

"Not as good as Lancelot." said Katarina.

"I bet WAY better then Lancelot." argued Ayla.

"Lancelot is better."

"Horse crap, Tristan is much, MUCH better."

Katarina started laughing, "I can't believe we are arguing who the better kisser is."

"Well Tristan wins for being more romantic." said Ayla.

"Oh really what did he do that was so romantic?" asked Katarina.

"Well one of those days that we didn't tell anyone about us, he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then he whispered in my ear and led me to the most beautiful little picnic. It was the most amazing thing ever." said Ayla.

"Aww that is romantic." agreed Katarina.

"I just hope that he pulls through so I can do something like that for him." said Ayla.

"Oh he will if not only to piss off Solin." said Katarina.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"Oh no way are you getting out of that one, what did you mean by that?" asked Ayla sitting up.

"I only meant that Tristan and Solin got into a couple of spats about you." said Katarina shrugging.

"What do you mean by spats?" asked Ayla.

"Couple of drunken fist fights no big deal." said Katarina shrugging.

"Well what happened?" asked Ayla.

"Its been awhile at least since one has happened but just the usual she loves me not you kinda thing. I have to say that Tristan has one hell of a right hook." said Katarina.

"Yea that's one of the things he taught me how to do." sighed Ayla.

"What's one of the others?" asked Katarina wriggling her eyebrows.

Ayla smacked her friend in the arm, "Oh shut up but last time I checked you and Lancelot were getting really close. In fact we could probably move into a two room house and there wouldn't be any change."

Katarina exclaimed and kicked out at Ayla, "There would to!"

"Yea you'd move into Lancelot's room." whispered Ayla. Ayla looked up when she swore she heard a snort but Katarina didn't look like it had come from her.

"Buttwipe." muttered Kat.

"Oh gee thanks for the love." yawned Ayla.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back to the house and get some sleep?" asked Katarina.

"Yea I'm fine here scary bags under the eyes and all." Ayla answered grinning.

"Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something." said Katarina standing.

"Night." said Ayla. Ayla went and sat next to Tristan wiping off his face and chest with the cool water. She settled down next to Tristan and draped an arm over his stomach. Ayla watched Tristan's chest rise and fall over the past week it changed from the sporadic pattern to a steady-calm rise and fall. Ayla fell into a restful slumber allowing the hope to shine that Tristan would get better.

**&&&&&**

What do you guys think of the chapter?


	14. Through My Eyes

-1

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me. A new chapter to ring in the new year I hope that you enjoy.

**&&&&& **

REVIEW:

Ayla watched Tristan's chest rise and fall over the past week it changed from the sporadic pattern to a steady-calm rise and fall. Ayla fell into a restful slumber allowing the hope to shine that Tristan would get better.

**&&&&&**

Ayla felt someone caressing her waist then she felt someone kissing the side of her face. Ayla smiled but her eyes shot open when she heard someone whispering in her ear. She opened her eyes to see Tristan looking back at her. She screamed out of joy and semi-jumped out of the bed backwards but she fell to the floor. Ayla didn't care and started laughing, "Oh thank god Tristan are you ok?"

He groaned and rolled onto his back, "I am in pain."

"Great, pain is good pain means that you're alive!" Ayla danced for a moment then ran to the door throwing it open, "HE'S ALIVE!" Ayla skipped back to the bed and sat next to Tristan.

She began kissing his face and neck then she sat back, "Don't ever do that again!"

"What?"

"Almost die! You scared me half to death!" exclaimed Ayla.

"Well I heard what you said last night and I knew that I would be in trouble if I did not wake up." said Tristan with a little smirk.

Ayla covered her face with her hands but asked, "How much did you hear?"

"That I am arguably the best kisser." said Tristan trying to pull Ayla's hands away from her face. Tristan was successful and pulled away one of her hands bringing it to his lips so he could kiss it.

Ayla buried her face next to his neck, "I feel like such an idiot."

Tristan pet Ayla's hair, "So do I, I have had an answer to your question for a long time I just did not want to say it allowed."

The door slammed open and Katarina was standing there with ruffled hair and a half unbuttoned shirt, "What's wrong?"

Lancelot skidded into the room behind Katarina missing a shirt, "What happened?"

Ayla sat up smiling pointing, "See he's alive. See I told you!"

"Nice to see you didn't croak." said Katarina.

"Thank-you." said Tristan nodding.

"Excuse us." Katarina grabbed Lancelot's arm and drug him back towards the hallway.

Ayla laughed, "Kat's mad at us."

"Why?"

"Obviously you didn't notice the cloths or lack thereof." said Ayla.

Tristan nodded, "I wanted to tell you the reason before I fell asleep again."

"Alright." said Ayla nodding.

Tristan lightly held one of Ayla's hands and rubbed a thumb in her palm, "I wanted you to hurt as much as I did when I saw Arthur holding you in the stables that day. Then it became guilt that I chased you away."

"I didn't help by running." said Ayla brushing hair from his face.

"It does not matter now." said Tristan pulling Ayla down next to him. Ayla laid an arm over Tristan's stomach and rested her head against the side of his chest that was uninjured, and Tristan rested an arm over her.

"Ayla?" Tristan whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?" asked Ayla.

"Tomorrow go back to your own room."

Ayla groaned, "I would argue with you but I'm going to sleep now, goodnight." Ayla woke up the next morning smiling that's when she started feeling someone giving her soft kisses over her face.

Ayla opened her eyes, "That is the best thing to wake up to in the morning you know that?"

Tristan smiled, "You should see the morning through my eyes."

"Well according to Kat I look like a monster." said Ayla.

"Well you are the most beautiful monster." said Tristan.

Ayla smiled, "I'm going to go get something to eat, are you hungry?"

"Very." said Tristan nodding.

Ayla came back a few moments later when Tristan saw her he started to get up, "Lay down now!" Tristan froze in shock and stared at Ayla for a few moments. Ayla tilted her head to the side and started tapping her foot.

Tristan lay back down, "You did not have to yell at me."

"I had to get your attention." Ayla said putting the plates on the nightstand next to the bed.

"You did not have to yell." grumbled Tristan.

Ayla grinned, "Well I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but you can't get out of bed or move around so much because you could re-break something or hurt something worse then before."

"Come here." Tristan said grabbing Ayla's hand.

Ayla sat next to Tristan and he put his hand on her thigh, "What does laid a new one mean?"

"Huh?"

"Last night Katarina said that you laid Solin a new one. What does that mean?" asked Tristan rubbing his hand around her leg.

Ayla was becoming increasingly distracted by Tristan's hand and fought to focus, "It means that I punched him."

"Really?" Tristan asked smiling.

Ayla nodded, "Yea remember that right hook that you taught me?"

"Yes."

"Well Solin figured out how painful it could be at least coming from me." said Ayla smiling.

"I told you it would come in use." said Tristan.

"Well if you are done gloating I think you should eat something." said Ayla holding a plate of bread and fruit out to him.

"I am not gloating." said Tristan throwing a piece of bread at Ayla.

"You are too, you have that silly little smirk on your face." accused Ayla.

"I do not." Tristan said smirking.

Ayla gave him a light kiss, "Yes you do."

"That's because I am being kissed by the most beautiful monster at this fort."

"Oh just the fort?" asked Ayla.

Tristan kissed her hand, "All of Britain."

"Just Britain?" asked Ayla hiding a grin.

Tristan kissed her hand again, "All the world."

Ayla smiled, "I only was joking."

"I was not." said Tristan kissing her hand. The next two and a half weeks passed in relative peace. In this time Tristan was growing healthier and was able to sit up in bed and walk around the room a few times before becoming tired. In that two weeks Ayla could also count on one hand the number of times she had seen Solin since that night when she had punched him. Ayla could not deny the fact she was glad at the cut in time Solin was around. Ayla was heading to the kitchen getting some lunch for Tristan when she bumped into Katarina.

"Hey Kat you want to have lunch with me and Tristan?" asked Ayla.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What I ask if you want to have lunch with me and Tristan and you tell me your pregnant?" exclaimed Ayla.

"I MIGHT be."

Ayla started pacing back and forth, "Oh my god I cannot believe that you are a Prego!"

"I _might _be a Prego! It's just been awhile since Aunty Flow."

Ayla calmed down, "Well that's ok if it's only a day or two then that means it could be stress or something else." Katarina mumbled something.

"What did you say?" asked Ayla freezing.

"A week give or take a day." said Katarina.

"WHAT!" yelled Ayla, "Does Lancelot know?"

"No I don't want to say anything if it's nothing." Katarina said shaking her head.

"Cheese and crawls this is something!" exclaimed Ayla, "This is oh my gosh." Ayla sat down fanning herself, "I'm an aunt."

"Not yet."

"If you've been up-chucking in the mornings and Aunty Flow has been a week late you are probably a Prego."

Katarina sat next to Ayla, "I still want to wait to tell Lancelot."

Ayla pointed at Katarina and started laughing, "What is so funny?"

"There aren't any epidurals." laughed Ayla, "And what if its twins?"

"Thanks a lot Ayla now you've jinxed me, and if this is twins I'm going to kick your butt." said Katarina holding her hands over her stomach.

"Why kick mine? Lancelot's the one that has caused you to be a Prego." laughed Ayla.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." said Katarina.

"Well I'll tell you what you will be doing if you really are pregnant." said Ayla.

"What's that?" asked Katarina looking at her friend.

"Go through what is supposedly nine months of hell, and then become one of the most amazing moms on the face of this planet." said Ayla.

Katarina sighed and put her head on Ayla's shoulder, "How long have we been here? I mean it only feels like yesterday you were telling me to hurry my ass up so we could get home before one o'clock in the morning."

"I know what you mean but it has been about a year and a half." said Ayla, "What do you think we got for our ensemble?"

"We totally got first place." Katarina said.

Ayla laughed, "I doubt we beat those two girls that did the Tarzan ensemble."

"Yea they were pretty good but I still think we were better." said Katarina.

"I feel loved." commented a male voice.

"Tristan what are you doing out of your bed?" asked Ayla.

"I was coming to make sure that you were alright, you said that you would be getting food and you had not come back yet." he said.

Ayla stood, "Sorry I got side tracked with some stuff, go back to bed and I'll get the food."

"I don't need rest I need food." said Tristan.

"Then go back to bed and I'll get the food." said Ayla.

"I am not a…"

Ayla put a hand on her hip and started tapping her foot causing Katarina to laugh as she got up, "You better go back before she makes you."

Tristan grumbled and walked back down the hall Ayla grinned, "Works every time. Are you going to come to lunch?"

"No thanks Lancelot and I were going to go have lunch together." said Katarina.

"Alright but let's have diner together I've got something I need your help with." said Ayla.

"Alright I'll see you later." said Kat.

"Okie day." Said Ayla heading towards the kitchens.

"Ayla!"

"Hm?" she asked turning around.

"Thank-you."

Ayla smiled, "Oh no worries kido you'll probably have to do the same thing for me if I get pregnant."

"More like when." Katarina said grinning, "See ya later tonight." Later that night Kat and Ayla met back at their house.

"As you probably know Bors, Arthur, and Galahad all have birthdays coming up. Vanora and I were talking the other day and she came up with the idea that we could celebrate their birthdays together like one big party." said Ayla.

Katarina clapped excitedly smiling, "That is a great idea, we can get them presents, make decoration, wait a minute when are we going to do it they have a mission in four days?"

"We're going to have it the day after tomorrow." said Ayla.

"Then what are we sitting here for, we've got to get stuff together." said Katarina standing up.

Ayla grinned, "You've got to do all of the decoration."

"Where am I going to set it up?" asked Katarina.

"We figured that the great hall would be best." said Ayla.

"Yea that makes sense if we did it at the tavern then they'd find out about it, wait it is a surprise party isn't it?" asked Katarina.

"Yep top secret." said Ayla nodding.

Katarina clapped, "This is amazing I cannot wait, I've got some serious speed planning, what do you think about the colors?"

"I have no idea, I've got to come up with some presents though and I'm not even close to coming up with ideas." said Ayla going into the kitchen, "Are you hungry?"

"No my stomach is still funky." said Katarina leaning on the table.

"So much for morning sickness." said Ayla.

"Yea but it isn't only morning sickness it can happen into the afternoon, and 'sides it isn't morning sickness I just have a kinda upset stomach." said Katarina.

"As long as it doesn't get upset all over the room." said Ayla.

"Oh gee thanks for the concern." said Katarina.

"I was only kidding Kat, you should probably go to bed." said Ayla.

"I'm not that tired, or hungry want to go on a walk?" asked Katarina.

Ayla sighed, "Fine let's go it isn't like I wanted to eat or anything."

**&&&&&**

"OW! Vanora you ran me into another wall!" yelled Bors.

"Well if you would listen to me then you wouldn't have hit the wall." snapped Vanora.

"How much longer do I have to cover my eyes?" whined Bors.

"I must agree with Bors, how much longer must this go on?" asked Arthur.

"Just a bit further, stop here and let me open the door." said Katarina letting go of Arthur's arm. Katarina opened the door to the great hall Vanora led Bors in, followed by Katarina and Arthur, and finally Ayla and Galahad.

"Okie day open your eyes." said Katarina. The three knights opened their eyes to see the great hall decorated with streamers and signs, there was also a table set up with an array of food, and finally the other knights were standing with smiles wishing their brother-in-arms a happy birthday.

"This was for us?" asked Arthur.

"Yep Vanora, Kat, and I got most of it together the other day, we figured since you all had birthdays coming up we could celebrate them together." said Ayla.

Arthur gave her a friendly hug, "Thank-you." Arthur went to thank Katarina who was sitting with Lancelot, and then Vanora who was with Bors. Ayla went and sat next to Tristan resting her head on his shoulder as he held her hand.

"I'm glad that you did this before we left." said Tristan.

"Don't you mean they?" asked Ayla sitting up.

"I am leaving with them the day after tomorrow." said Tristan.

"You've got to be joking, Tristan you've just started getting better there is no way you can ride a horse. You can hardly walk around the house." whispered Ayla.

"I will be fine." Tristan said kissing her hand.

Ayla pulled her hand away, "Like you were last time or do I have to remind you that you almost died?"

"What do you expect me to do with the rest of my life then Ayla, or do I have to remind you that I still have more then ten years to serve for Rome." snapped Tristan.

"No you don't have to remind me I just wish you would wait until you get better before you go off to fight again." said Ayla.

"Now is not the appropriate time to discuss this Ayla." Tristan whispered.

"Don't blame me you brought it up." snapped Ayla. Ayla got up and went to talk with Gawain and Galahad.

Lancelot wrapped his arms around Katarina and rested his head on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Katarina leaned back and kissed Lancelot's cheek, "Of course why do you ask?"

"The last few nights you have been busy."

"I've had a lot on my mind." said Katarina.

"Well I love waking up in the mornings and holding you in my arms, but I have not had that pleasure lately." said Lancelot.

Katarina sighed, "I'm sorry like I said I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Share it with me." said Lancelot kissing her cheek.

"Maybe later." said Katarina.

"Promise?" asked Lancelot.

"Promise." said Katarina putting her arms over Lancelot pulling him with her towards the food table.

Galahad gave Ayla a hug when she stood next to him, "Thank you."

"Oh it's nothing Kat, Vanora, and I had an amazing time planning this for you guys." said Ayla smiling.

"Our thanks all the same." said Bors as he pulled Vanora over, "But we have to go." Bors almost drug the giggling Vanora out of the room.

"Gee I wonder what they went to do." Ayla said grinning.

Ayla heard Katarina indistinctly cough, "Gilly."

Ayla fought to keep the laughter down, "I guess we can get him his presents later."

"I think Vanora is giving him everything he wants." muttered Katarina.

"That is gross! Never say that again!" Ayla exclaimed covering her ears.

Katarina grinned and kissed Lancelot's jaw line, "She doesn't understand."

Lancelot grinned giving Katarina a peck on the cheek, "Very few do."

"You disgust me." sighed Ayla. There was a loud thud on the door Katarina and Ayla jumped and the knights immediately put a hand on their swords. Arthur drew his sword and walked up to the door, "Who is there?"

"Jols." Arthur sheathed his sword and opened the door; Jols crawled halfway in before Arthur helped him to his feet. Jols had dried blood on his forehead and Arthur had to hold Jols up because his leg looked shredded.

"Jols what happened?" asked Ayla running over looking at his head injury.

"Woad scouting party. They ran into the town I couldn't stop them." Said Jols.

**&&&&&**

What do you guys think of the chapter? Kat possibly being pregnant? Tristan and Ayla together again? Enjoying the cliffhanger? I know I am.


	15. Attack of the Blue Man Group

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me.

**&&&&& **

REVIEW:

"Jols what happened?" asked Ayla running over looking at his head injury.

"Woad scouting party. They ran into the town I couldn't stop them." Said Jols.

**&&&&&**

Katarina came over to help Ayla with Jols as the knights ran out of the room. "You would think that those dumb Woads would get over the whole attack and burn the city thing." said Katarina as she and Ayla set Jols in one of the chairs.

"Well you know the crazy blue guys scream, wave the sword, and stab anything with a pulse is what they are good at." said Ayla.

"As long as they don't come inside the house then we won't have a problem." said Katarina.

"Lancelot taught you the sword." said Jols.

"Yes he did but things have gotten a little complicated." said Katarina.

"What do you mean?" asked Jols.

"Complicated enough to where we have to run instead of fight, so as you see we're better off hoping that they don't come in the house." said Ayla.

"I still do not understand." said Jols.

"You're a guy you aren't suppose to." said Katarina. She went and ripped some of the table cloth off and brought it over to help Ayla clean Jols' bleeding leg.

The door was thrown open and two Woads ran in, "Kat get Jols out of here."

"Ayla what are you going to do?" asked Katarina helping Jols to his feet. Ayla stood next to the bowl of apples on the table she picked one up and hit one of the Woads in the head with it.

"What I'm going to do is have a flashback of softball while the two of you get the heck outa here." said Ayla. Katarina led Jols out a back door while Ayla continually pelted the two Woads with apples.

Ayla ran out of apples and finally threw the bowl, "Leave me and my family alone!"

"We have been sent by Merlin to retrieve you and the other we will not leave without you." said one of the Woad.

"Well tell Merlin to forget about it cuz Katarina and I aren't going anywhere with the wanna be blue-man group!" Ayla yelled throwing more items from the table of food.

Ayla grabbed the last bowl and jumped into the middle of the round table she scooped up some of the hot coals, "You two better back off or you guys will have to learn stop, drop, and roll." They came closer and Ayla threw the bowl out of instinct the one who had spoken to her tried to catch the bowl. The Woad caught the bowl but the coals flung out and went over both himself and the other Woad. Ayla took her chance she scrambled over the table and ran out of the room. She could hear one of them following her she ran into a room and jumped behind the door when Ayla heard him step in she shoved the door on him.

Ayla ran to the small window and pulled herself out she got up shaking off, "I need to go on a diet." Someone grabbed her arm and she jumped with a small scream.

"Ayla it's me, duck down." Ayla ducked into the bush to see Katarina and Jols.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Ayla.

"I'm fine but Jols needs to lay down and rest, he can't do that here in the bushes." said Katarina.

"Well the house is a bit occupied at the moment." whispered Ayla.

"No shit."

"Will you ever get over cussing? I swear Lancelot is becoming a bad influence on you." sighed Ayla.

"Blame the baby." whispered Katarina pointing at her stomach.

"Oh you aren't going to start that are you?" asked Ayla.

"You are with child?" asked Jols.

"I think so I need to wait a couple of days to be sure, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to Lancelot." whispered Katarina.

"You have my promise of silence." Jols said nodding.

"Good, otherwise I'd have to pull some mafia stuff outa my ass and you would have an _accident_." Katarina said putting emphasis on accident. Katarina let out a scream as someone grabbed her by the head of her hair and pulled her out of the bush.

"Kat!" Ayla scrambled out of the bushes after her friend the Woad turned to face Ayla and held Katarina facing Ayla as well.

"Kat I think it may be a good time for you to sing." said Ayla.

"What?"

"I think you should do an impression of our friend Sandra Bullock and _sing_."

Katarina smirked, "Solar-plex," Katarina brought an elbow into the Woad's gut, "In step," Kat brought her heel down on the top of the Woads' foot, "Nose," she then brought an elbow back into the Woads' nose, "Groin!" Katarina brought a fist and slammed it into the Woad's groin. The Woad had let go of Katarina and she gave him a kick to the head and he fell to the ground, but Katarina gave him a kick in the butt a few times before Ayla pulled her back.

"Kat cool it, you won, he isn't getting back up anytime soon." said Ayla.

"Ok, ok I'm good, I'm calm." said Katarina straightening up.

"Well I'm glad that minor freak out is over." Ayla said letting go of her friend. Katarina laughed, "You've got to do that sometime, I'm telling ya it is awesome!"

Ayla grinned, "I figured that just from watching you kick his ass."

"But it is ah behind you!" exclaimed Katarina pointing. Ayla turned to see a Woad attempting to sneak up on them. Ayla flashed back to her fighting lessons with Tristan and kicked the Woad in the knee cap and followed it up with a right hook. The Woad stumbled and Ayla gave him another kick but this time to his stomach and he stumbled forward falling down.

"That one made my jaw hurt." said Katarina holding her jaw.

Ayla smirked, "Sing isn't the only fun thing to do around here."

"Jols you ok?" There was no response.

"Jols?" Katarina and Ayla crawled back into the bush and Katarina whispered angrily, "Jols you better not be making us crawl just so you can laugh."

"Kat he isn't here." said Ayla looking around.

"Where could he go?" asked Katarina.

"Don't ask me but how far could he have really gotten?" asked Ayla.

"Come out!" ordered an unfamiliar voice. Katarina and Ayla looked at each other silently asking each other if the man meant them.

"I know you try to hide, come here now! I have your friend!" yelled the man.

"Jols." the two women whispered to each other. They crawled out of the bushes to see a Woad man holding Jols with an arm around his neck.

Katarina glared, "What do you want?"

"The two of you." answered the man, "You will come with me or he dies." Kat looked at Jols he was quietly messing with something at his waistband.

"Why do you want us?" asked Katarina. Ayla saw Jols struggling to keep from falling but his injured leg was visibly shaking.

"I do what my leader commands and he wants you." answered the Woad.

"Why does he want us?" asked Katarina.

"I do not know." said the Woad.

"Is your leader Merlin?" asked Katarina.

"He is called Merlin by some." answered the Woad, "Come now you are wasting time." Katarina glanced at Jols who was still fumbling with his waist band.

"One more question, why do you paint yourselves blue?" asked Katarina.

"Kat now is not the time to be messing around." Ayla said through her teeth. Katarina sneezed but Ayla could just make out the word stalling.

"Yea we aren't going nowhere until you explain why you wear blue paint." said Ayla. Jols at that moment pulled an arm free revealing a dagger and stabbed his arm back and into the side of the Woad. Ayla gave a yelp but covered her mouth the Woad let go of Jols and crumpled to the ground.

Ayla went and helped Jols, "Kat come help me with him, and we've got to get in the house I don't care if the Woads are in there or not. Jols needs a bed."

"Fine we get into the nearest room and block the door with everything we can." said Katarina as they scrambled to get back in the house.

The two lay Jols on the bed then Ayla started pushing a dresser when Katarina came to help Ayla shooed her away, "No you go rest to can't have any risk coming to Lancelot or Katarina jr's future."

"Just because I'm possibly going to have a baby doesn't mean you can suddenly start treating me like a kid." said Katarina.

Ayla stood and leaned on the dresser, "What do you mean suddenly?"

"Ass." snapped Katarina going and sitting at the end of the bed.

"Prego." Ayla answered going back to pushing the dresser. Ayla finally got the dresser in front of the door when someone began to open it. The person quickly realized that it would not open and began pounding on the door.

"I'm going to be super pissed off if that's one of the guys and I moved the dresser for nothing." said Ayla.

"If it is one of them then I'm going to laugh." said Katarina.

Arthur's voice could then be heard, "Ayla? Katarina are you in there?"

Katarina laughed as Ayla growled out, "Just wait a few minutes."

As Ayla began pushing the dresser back Katarina continued to laugh, "Oh enjoy it now Prego cuz in eight or nine months when you are ready to pop like a bubble cuz you've got twins, I'm going to be the one laughing in all my non-pregnancyness. You know why? I'll tell you, you're going to have twins without and pain killers! So haha to you!"

Ayla moved the dresser out of the way and sat on the floor, "You can come in now Arthur."

Arthur came in followed by Lancelot and Tristan they turned to Ayla frowning, "Why are you on the floor?"

"Oh what am I doing on the floor?" Ayla.

"That is what I asked." said Arthur.

"Well after Kat ran with Jols so that they could get away from the two blue freakos that tried to come after us and Jols, I pull some ten year old baseball crud outa my ass, then when I climb over the table so I have something between us I get a splinter." Ayla stood and waved her hand in Arthur's face.

"I am sorry that…" began Arthur.

"Oh that isn't even the half of it I ran out of things to throw at the two Woad dudes I got the bowl I had taken the fruit from and I slung some hot coals at the spazos in blue, and guess what I burned my other hand!" yelled Ayla waving her other hand in Arthur's face.

"Ayla calm down." said Tristan.

"You want me to calm down? Jols nearly got killed a few moments ago, because some of the Woads tried to kidnap Kat and I and use Jols as blackmail. Katarina and I kicked some serious ass we got away again came in here so Jols could lay down, cuz he can hardly stand let alone walk, I push one of the heaviest dressers in my life in front of the door. The second that it is in front of the door the three of you show up so guess who gets to move the ridiculously heavy dresser again? Yea that's right me! That Arthur is why I was sitting on the floor."

"Are you alright?" asked Lancelot going over to Katarina.

"Yea I'm fine we got to kick some butt it was pretty fun." said Katarina smiling.

"Fun my ass next time you push the big ass dresser." snapped Ayla.

"Why didn't you help her?" asked Lancelot.

"She wouldn't let me." said Katarina.

"Why not?" asked Lancelot turning to Ayla.

Ayla's face brighten with a smirk, "Well Lancelot why don't you ask her that?" All eyes were suddenly on Katarina who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"There is something I need to tell you." she finally said.

"What?" asked Lancelot, "Is something wrong?"

"No not really it kinda depends on the point of view." said Katarina.

"What is it?" asked Lancelot he gave her a kiss on the cheek and held her hands.

"Well you...um…well…let's see how do I say this um…" stuttered Katarina.

"Oh for crying out loud, she's got a bun in the oven." said Ayla.

"A who in the what?" asked Lancelot.

Ayla rolled her eyes, "The seed has been sown, she's a Prego, going through one of the best things a woman can go through."

"I still do not understand." said Lancelot.

"I really hope that the kid doesn't get his intelligence." said Ayla.

Lancelot turned to Katarina, "What does she mean?"

Ayla smacked the back of Lancelot's head, "I mean that in nine months or so there will be a Lancelot jr or Katarina jr running around here."

"You are with child?" asked Lancelot.

"Thank-you the moron finally gets it." said Ayla tossing her arms in the air.

Lancelot ignored the comment as did Katarina as she nodded to answer Lancelot's question, "I think so I mean it may…eeekk!" Katarina couldn't finish as Lancelot stood holding Katarina in his arms laughing.

Suddenly he put her down and turned to Arthur in panic, "Arthur if it is a boy will Rome try to take him?"

"It'll be a cold day in hell before anyone takes my child." said Katarina holding her stomach.

Ayla began to panic because none of Bors sons would have been old enough to be taken, "I'll kick some ass if they try and take Kat's kid."

"Katarina are you Sarmatian?"

"No."

"Then you should have no worries, I doubt they will make a fuss about the child when it is not fully Sarmatian and the child is born in Britain." said Arthur.

The tension in the room finally subsided, "Is everyone ok? I mean did anyone get seriously injured?"

Arthur nodded, "There seems to be no injuries other then cuts and scrapes."

"Well that's good at least there isn't a big mess to clean up this time." said Ayla.

"Arthur." Everyone in the room turned to Jols whom they had temporarily forgotten in the excitement. "Arthur there is something you must know. I could not tell you before you left." said Jols struggling to sit up.

"What is it?" asked Arthur.

"The Woads, I know how they got into the village." said Jols.

"They killed the guards and scaled the walls." said Arthur.

"None of the guards were killed." said Jols shaking his head. The air was becoming heavy again as they began to realize what may have happened.

"They slipped past the guards." said Arthur hopefully.

"No Arthur you must listen they were let in. Someone opened a door for them into the village." said Jols.

"How do you know that was how they entered the village?" asked Arthur holding out the hope that Jols was wrong.

"I heard them talking with the person who let them in." answered Jols, "I was not mistaken they were thanking the person in the stables before they knew I was there."

"Did you see who they spoke to?" asked Arthur.

"No." Jols said shaking his head. Ayla grabbed Tristan's hand in hers he gave it a light kiss before he pulled her into his arms.

"I don't like this." she whispered into his chest.

"So someone inside the fort is trying to let the Woads kidnap us?" asked Katarina holding onto Lancelot.

"It appears that way." said Arthur.

"What are we going to do in two days when you leave for your mission?" asked Ayla pulling away from Tristan and looking around the room.

"We will find you a safe and unknown place to stay until we return and find out who is after you and why." said Arthur.

"I can't believe this is happening." said Ayla running her hands through her hair.

"Wait a minute it may be a long shot, but Jols you didn't recognize the voice did you?" asked Katarina.

"I did and I was waiting for someone to ask." said Jols.

"Well who was it?" asked Katarina.

"The person who let the Woads in is…"

**&&&&&**

Hope that you guys enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think.


	16. A Traitor Accused

-1

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me. But I wouldn't mind getting the rights to it as a belated Christmas gift.

**&&&&& **

REVIEW:

"Well who was it?" asked Katarina.

"The person who let the Woads in is…"

**&&&&&**

Jols started coughing mid sentence, Arthur gave Jols water so he could continue. After a few moments Jols continued, "It was Solin, he is the one I heard speaking to the Woads."

Ayla felt Tristan turn to stone but she could still feel the anger radiating from him. "Jols are you sure?" asked Arthur.

"Yes." Jols answered with a nod.

"There is some major ass kicking in order." said Katarina.

"I cannot believe it, why would he do that?" asked Ayla, "Jols you must be mistaken."

"Ayla he's known Solin for a few years now it's a little hard to mistaken his voice." said Katarina.

"I still don't understand why Solin would do that." said Ayla.

"Ayla think about it for a minute will you, how much have you seen of him the last couple of weeks?" asked Katarina.

"So that doesn't mean anything." said Ayla.

"Ayla like I said think about the last time you actually talked to him. That night that they brought Tristan in when he was close to dieing. Remember what happened that night?" asked Katarina.

"Katarina makes a deserved point." said Tristan.

"But Ayla also makes a point, he has no true reason to hand Katarina and Ayla over to the Woads." said Arthur standing.

"Other then she punched his lights out and told him that she could never love him." said Katarina, "He really liked Ayla and she totally smashed his heart."

"Hey wait a minute!" demanded Ayla, "Just because I don't love him that doesn't mean that he has a reason to go off the deep end. If this is all Solin's fault that the Woads are attacking us then there sure as heck better be better motivation for flying off the kuku's nest then me not loving him."

"Ayla there is a pretty good chance that is the only reason, he's a guy therefore when he gets focused on a girl he becomes a complete fool." said Katarina.

"I take offense to that." said Tristan.

"You are a prime example of that point Tristan, do we really want to reflect on the relationship status before you almost died?" Katarina asked pointing between Ayla and Tristan.

"What about me?" asked Lancelot.

"Hate to brake it to you but you've been a fool since day one." said Ayla. "He has not!" exclaimed Katarina.

"One time when they came back from a mission he wanted to come see you he was running up the stair and he fell." said Ayla.

"So people trip all the time." Katarina said.

"Four times over the span of about two seconds, then who knows how many times he gave himself a bloody nose because he didn't move out of the way of a flag." said Ayla.

"Are you calling me a fool?" asked Katarina.

"Just a little." said Ayla holding her hands far apart.

"Buttwipe." muttered Katarina.

"Arthur what are we going to do with Solin, if Jols is right then he should not come with us on the mission." said Tristan.

"Tristan is right Arthur what are we going to do with Solin?" asked Lancelot.

"Have Dagonate and Bors retrieve him and we will all meet in the great hall." said Arthur standing.

"I better be on the other side of the room otherwise we are going to have a flashback of me beating Tristan up." said Katarina.

"I do not think it would be wise for you to be there Kat." said Lancelot.

"Why not?" asked Katarina putting her hands on her hips.

"Well with your condition if something went wrong you may be hurt." said Lancelot.

"I'll be fine Lancelot just make sure that Solin isn't within striking distance of my arm." said Katarina, "Oh and it might be good to remove pointy objects from the room."

**&&&&&**

They all sat in the great hall waiting for Bors, Dagonate, and Solin to appear. Bors and Dagonate came into the room with Solin close behind them. Arthur stood while the three newcomers took their seats, "It is believed that the most recent Woad attack was anything but an assisted attempt made by one of the citizens on this side of the wall."

The knights that had not been in the room when Jols had revealed the information sat up and looked around the room, "What are you saying Arthur?"

"Lead on by the facts that none of the wall or gate guards were killed, that it was only a few Woads and not a group, along with the fact that the damages done seemed to be in a rush and sloppily done it is believed someone on this side of the wall let the Woads in." said Arthur.

"Who is it?"

"We have to find out who did this."

"Why would someone do this?"

"We believe that the Woads want Katarina and Ayla." said Arthur.

"According to the one who tried to take us earlier Merlin wants us." said Katarina.

"What reason could he have for taking them?" asked Gawain.

"Because he is a complete crazy nutcase." said Katarina, "We would not have to worry about half as much if someone hadn't let the Woads in."

"Kat calm down for a minute." said Ayla.

"Calm down? We nearly got kidnapped because he is a jealous jackass!" Katarina yelled pointing at Solin.

"What are you saying?" asked Solin.

"I'm saying that you are the one that let the Woads in." answered Katarina.

"What?" asked Solin standing slowly.

"You heard me!" yelled Katarina standing. Lancelot pulled Katarina down into his lap he rested his arms around her stomach.

"Why would I do something like that?" asked Solin.

"Oh gee I do know you are a crazy man?" Katarina suggested.

Arthur stood and spoke in a deathly silent voice, "Sit down, and be silent."

"Ok Arthur is a little crazy." whispered Katarina.

"And that means everyone." Arthur said glancing in Katarina's direction.

"The question at hand is whether or not the attackers on this fort were let in or were able to get in of their own accord." said Arthur.

"Well considering that none of the guards were even touched I'd say they were let in." said Katarina.

"That is a very good point." said Gawain.

"That only means that they were able to get past the guards without being seen." said Solin, "Not that they were let in."

"Solin's right how could someone let them in?" asked Dagonate, "Especially someone here."

"Bitterness can cause many things." said Tristan.

"As can fear." Solin returned with a glare.

"Enough." The room looked to Arthur and everyone suddenly found their seat very inviting. Ayla smiled in her head thinking that Arthur was so much different then the young man who had been afraid of her crying the first day she had arrived.

"We do not have the time to deal with this matter before we leave for the mission." said Arthur several of the knights opened their mouths but with one look from Arthur caused them to close them again, "Ayla and Katarina will be taken to a location only known to myself and the two of them, when we return from this mission we will find out the reasons behind their attempted kidnappings."

**&&&&&**

Ayla jolted awake when a hand shook her shoulder. It took her a few moments to register that it was still very dark outside and that it was Arthur who had woken her up. He held a finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow him. Arthur handed her a cloak as he pulled the hood down of the one he wore, and that's when Ayla saw Katarina trying to wake herself up by rubbing her eyes. "What is going on?" asked Ayla.

"No speaking." whispered Arthur.

Arthur slunk out of the door, "Kat?"

"Arthur is taking us somewhere." yawned Katarina.

"This is gunna be fun." mumbled Ayla as Arthur motioned for them to follow. Ayla lost track of where the were going five minutes after they had left because of how tired she was and all the turns and loops that Arthur made. He finally stopped in front of a door and ushering Katarina and herself in.

"Your cloths have been brought as well as enough supplies to last you more then long enough for the time we will be gone for the mission, do not leave this house, and do not let anyone in. I will come and get you once we have returned. Lock the door as soon as I leave." said Arthur. Before the two women could ask any questions Arthur left.

"Now what?" asked Katarina.

"Bed." mumbled Ayla after she locked the door.

"Okie day nighty night." said Katarina laying down on one of the two beds in the room. Ayla was too tired to register what had happened and she laid down on the bed across from the one Katarina settled herself into.

Ayla woke up the next morning to see Katarina putting some food together for breakfast, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." answered Ayla stretching, "Kat I was wondering, do you think Arthur told Lancelot and Tristan where we are?"

"I asked him when we were leaving and he said that he was the only one who knew." answered Katarina.

"Did he say how long the mission would be?"

"Nope."

"Am I the only one who thinks this sucks?" asked Ayla.

"Nope."

"How pissed off do you think Lancelot and Tristan are that we didn't say bye?" asked Ayla.

"Pretty pissed from what I would guess." said Katarina.

"I just hope they don't get too distracted while they are on the mission." said Ayla.

"Dito." said Katarina.

"Well this is…." Ayla stopped talking as Katarina ran out of the kitchen part of the room and into a small back room.

Ayla could hear Katarina puking and Ayla flinched and muttered while walking to Kat, "Tristan is never coming near me."

Ayla got there and Katarina was sitting back against a wall taking slow deep breaths, "This part of the pregnancy thing sucks."

"Well just think of it this way Kat, if I ever get pregnant then you get to make fun of me." said Ayla sitting next to Kat.

Ayla rested her head on Katarina's shoulder as Kat asked, "What do you mean if?"

"I'm not entirely sure." said Ayla.

"Well you want to have kids don't you?" asked Katarina.

"Yea."

"Then what's the problem?" asked Katarina.

"My paranoia." answered Ayla.

"About being a mom?" asked Katarina.

"Partly but more of a wondering what would happen if I did." said Ayla.

"Okie day now if you could actually esplain that comment I could maybe say something." said Katarina.

"What if we went back Kat? I mean what if get all nice and settled, have a family, and have the best life ever here and we go back?" asked Ayla.

"I have worried about that almost everyday that we have been here." said Katarina.

"So you get what I mean?" asked Ayla.

"Yea but difference is I don't let it get me down. Besides I don't see the point in trying to worry about something that's probably never going to happen." said Kat.

"I just don't want to leave, I really-really don't." said Ayla.

"I don't either, I mean you think I'm going to be the only one changing this kids diapers?" asked Katarina.

Ayla laughed, "You are a great friend Kat. I know I haven't told you that enough."

"You aren't too shabby of a friend yourself." said Katarina.

"Thanks Kat. You know you're like the only one I'd want to get stuck here with." said Ayla.

Kat laughed, "Why is that?"

"Because you are the only friend I have that I can think of that knows this world as much as I do. Like you are one of the only ones that knows the movie." said Ayla.

"Well I'm glad to be here with you to, I mean there are some other people I wouldn't mind being here but they like Lancelot so I don't miss them as much." said Katarina.

Ayla laughed and smacked Katarina in the leg, "Thanks for showing the love."

"Glad to." said Katarina patting Ayla's leg, "You know what though I wish that I could say bye though."

"To your family?" asked Ayla.

"Yea and the rest of the guard girls, and my other friends." said Katarina.

"Same here, what do you think happened after we left?" asked Ayla.

"Probably got put on Amber Alert or something, I just hope they've moved on." said Katarina.

"Yea I don't want any of my family to spend the rest of their lives trying to look for me." agreed Ayla.

"But it would be cool if they built a time machine."

Ayla laughed, "That would be interesting but I don't think that would have happened in our lifetimes or in our kids lifetime."

"I wonder what Merlin wants with us." said Katarina.

"Cuz that wasn't random." laughed Ayla.

"Train of thought in my head I mean Merlin isn't all that evil, so how bad could it be?" asked Katarina.

"Well he isn't exactly on my good list since he has tried to kidnap us." said Ayla.

"To talk to us." said Katarina.

"Well I don't want to risk it, least not for another ten years or so when the Saxons show up." said Ayla.

"Speaking of which are we going to go with them and kick some Saxon ass?" asked Katarina.

"I don't know, your kid will only be around eight or nine years old, and you could get Prego, wait let me rephrase that, _when _you get Prego again it could be right when they are leaving and I don't care how much you'd want to go you wouldn't." said Ayla.

"And the same applies to you. And honestly as much as I want to go I don't want to risk my child becoming an orphan unless I really-really need to." said Katarina.

"Well we've got ten years to decide." said Ayla, "I'm sure we can come up with something."

"It is next to impossible for us not to. I mean we've got like fifteen hundred years of knowledge that these guys don't." said Katarina.

"Very good point." said Ayla.

"I know." said Katarina shrugging.

Ayla laughed, "So much for being modest." It was another two and a half weeks before they were shook awake in the middle of the night. Arthur brought them back to the great hall where Tristan and Lancelot were waiting. Katarina was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Lancelot came to her and spun her in a circle smiling. He put her down and hugged her to him whispering in her ear. Tristan quietly approached Ayla who was hardly more awake then Katarina. She took a few steps meeting Tristan and leaned forward falling into his chest and he rested his arms around her waist.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I was just woken up in the middle of the night what do you think?" asked Ayla.

Tristan smiled and kissed the top of her head, "It was my fault. I wanted to make sure that you were safe."

"I want sleep." Ayla mumbled into his chest.

"Come along I will take you to your room." said Tristan. Ayla groaned in response.

"What?"

"That is waaaayyy to far." mumbled Ayla.

Tristan smiled, "And where would you like to go?"

"A room that is a lot closer." muttered Ayla with a yawn.

"Come along." said Tristan stepping back and ushering her towards the door. Ayla groaned in protest at the movement. They got to a room and Tristan pulled back the covers and let Ayla lay down. He hoped that Ayla would remember the conversation, and not be angry in the morning as he lay next to her and pulled the covers over them. Ayla cuddled into the warmth laying next to her. She felt it move and Ayla jolted awake she scooted back with her eyes open.

Ayla saw that it was Tristan and dropped her head down on the pillow, "Morning."

Tristan smiled and pet the side of Ayla's face, "Good morning."

"I look horrible don't I?" Ayla asked closing her eyes with a yawn.

"You look beautiful." Tristan said kissing her forehead. Ayla cuddled into Tristan's arms and rested her forehead against his chest.

"You don't have a shirt on." said Ayla.

"I can put one on." said Tristan starting to get up.

Ayla grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back down, "Don't." Tristan sat back down on the edge of the bed. Ayla scooted over so that her head was next to his leg and she could look up at him. Tristan lightly rested a hand on Ayla's side making her flinch. Tristan frowned tilting his head to the side.

"I'm ticklish." Ayla said answering his silent question. Ayla realized what she had just admitted to when the smirk passed over Tristan's face.

"No." Tristan's smirk grew as he nodded.

"Don't you dare Tristan." Tristan leaned back and over Ayla as she tried to roll away knowing what was about to happen.

"Tristan don't you do it!" That's when Tristan began tickling Ayla on the sides. Ayla tried to roll away but she was only able to flop on the bed laughing. Ayla pushed herself towards Tristan tackling him to the end of the bed, and ran her fingers along his side causing Tristan's barking laugh to join hers. Tristan turned the tables and flipped himself on top of Ayla. Tristan pinned her wrist down next to her head as he sat on her hips with a knee on either side. Ayla's laughter slowed to a stop as she became lost in Tristan's eyes. She didn't notice how her breathing began to quicken as Tristan's head slowly lowered never breaking his eye contact.

A pounding on the door broke the magic and Tristan let go of Ayla's wrist dropping his head next to hers growling out, "What?"

"Tristan it is Jols, Arthur wants to have a meeting in one hour in the round table room." Jols announced through the door.

"Fine!" Tristan yelled back. Ayla propped herself up on her elbows and kissed the area where Tristan's shoulder met his neck.

"I should probably go to my room and take a bath anyway." Ayla said plopping back to the bed.

Tristan growled in the back of his throat and nuzzled his face with the side of her neck, "I don't want you to leave this bed."

"And I don't want to leave it either but I have to go." said Ayla.

"No you don't." argued Tristan. Ayla tickled his sides causing him to flip over with his barking laugh.

"Yes I do."

Ayla began to sit up but Tristan pulled her down to his chest, "Wait."

"What?"

"Just lay here the meeting is not for an hour." said Tristan.

"You want to lay here for an hour?" asked Ayla.

"Yes." answered Tristan with a nod. Ayla cuddled into Tristan more smiling as his arms held her to his chest.

**&&&&&**

Well what do you think about the developments in this chapter? I really hope that you are enjoying it!!


	17. Thank God For TLC

-1

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me.

**&&&&& **

REVIEW:

"You want to lay here for an hour?" asked Ayla.

"Yes." answered Tristan with a nod. Ayla cuddled into Tristan more smiling as his arms held her to his chest.

**&&&&&**

The hour passed and Ayla left to take her bath and change cloths so that Tristan could go to the meeting, with him promising to return as quickly as he could. "How was the rest of your night?" asked Katarina when Ayla walked in.

"Nice Tristan held me."

"Aww that's cute."

"Yea until I woke up and forgot where I was for a couple of minutes, and then he started tickling me." said Ayla.

"So you guys didn't…" Katarina wiggled her eyebrow, "you know."

"I think we were about to when Jols came by and said something about the meeting." said Ayla plopping on her bed.

Katarina giggled, "I bet that ticked Tristan off." Ayla snickered when she remember Tristan growling then yelling at Jols.

"Yea he was just a little upset."

"Probably not a pee-ode as Lancelot was." Katarina said folding another shirt.

"You wanna go cloths shopping for baby stuff?" asked Ayla.

"I don't think so; I don't know what kind of cloths to get since I don't know if it is a boy or girl. Plus if you can believe it Lancelot actually wants to do that shopping stuff with me." said Katarina.

"That's pretty cool." said Ayla.

"Yea I'm pretty sure that both of us that are ready to get past this first part though." said Katarina.

"Us?" asked Ayla frowning.

"Lancelot doesn't deal well with morning sickness and I'll just leave it at that." said Katarina.

Ayla's face scrunched up as she imagined the possibilities, "I don't think I wanna know anyway."

"I tried to figure it out in my head, and I think if I did the math right then I should only have a couple of weeks left to upchuck." said Katarina.

"Well that's comforting." said Ayla.

"Monkey butt."

"Yea."

"Hey Tristan." said Katarina. Ayla sat up looking at the door then looked at Katarina frowning.

Katarina laughed, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" asked Ayla.

"That you want to oh how can I put this delicately, um…shag Tristan like there is no tomorrow." said Katarina.

"What?"

"You heard me you want Tristan to come in that door pull you into his arms, kiss you like the world is ending, and then…" Ayla ran back out of the room covering her ears. She turned to see if Kat had followed her into the hall and ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sor…hello, why are you here and not the meeting?" asked Ayla taking a few steps back when she realized it was Solin.

"I felt like skipping it, how was it with us gone, no problems I hope." said Solin trying to smile friendly.

"It was nice." said Ayla unconsciously stepping backwards.

Ayla saw Solin frown, "You think that I let those Woads in didn't you?"

"You want truth?" asked Ayla.

"Yes." said Solin trying to close the distance between them.

Ayla stepped backwards two steps as she answered, "There is quite a bit of evidence against you."

"Ayla I would never do anything to hurt you, or Katarina for that matter." said Solin, "You have to believe me." Ayla backed into something else and when she looked up she saw Tristan silent scout face on.

He pushed Ayla behind him and with a voice that made Ayla flinch Tristan said, "She has to do nothing."

Ayla felt the tension and pulled on Tristan's arm, "Come on Tristan there is no point in fighting." After the two men had a stare off for a few more moments Tristan finally began backing away without turning his back on Solin.

Tristan turned to Ayla after they had rounded a corner, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. He didn't do anything we were just talking." said Ayla.

"Never walk alone again, especially with him." said Tristan.

"Tristan calm down, I'm alright nothing happened, and besides no one knows whether or not he had anything to do with it." said Ayla.

"And until there is something to prove otherwise, I do not trust him." Tristan said.

He rested his forehead on Ayla's she tilted her head and gave him a light kiss, "It'll be ok it's all Kat's fault anyway."

"Why?" asked Tristan frowning.

"You don't wanna know." Ayla said shaking her head with a laugh, "So what was the meeting about?"

"You don't wanna know." Tristan said in his best imitation of Ayla's voice. Ayla dodged her head to the side when Tristan tried to kiss her then slapped him in the side.

"I don't appreciate that." Ayla said fighting a grin. Tristan gave her a small smirk and tickled her for a moment. Ayla slipped to the floor and crawled back up to her feet once she was behind Tristan, and she began to back away. For each step Tristan took Ayla took a semi-leap backwards increasing the distance while wearing a smile. Ayla turned and ran but it did not take Tristan very long before he had caught up with her and pulled her into his chest. She looked up at him smiling and he bent down for a kiss.

"Oh sorry was I interrupting?" The two pulled away to see a blushing Galahad.

"No."

"Yes." Ayla and Tristan answered at the same time.

"I was looking for Gawain." said Galahad.

Ayla saw his ears turning pink and smiled, "He might be in the stables."

"Thank-you Ayla, I'm sorry for interrupting." he said looking at the floor.

"That's alright you've just made me realize I lost something, and that I need to go find it." said Ayla.

Galahad looked up, "I did?"

"Yes you did and I thank you Galahad." said Ayla smiling then she looked up at Tristan whose jaw was clenched shut, "I think that we should look in your room Tristan."

"What?"

"That thing I told you I had lost, it might be in _your _room." said Ayla.

"Can I help look for it?" asked Galahad.

"No that's ok, Tristan is more then enough help." said Ayla leading Tristan back towards his room. The pair got inside the room and closed the door. As soon as the door closed Tristan had Ayla pinned back against it with his body flush against hers.

"What if someone knocks on the door?" asked Ayla.

Tristan leaned in resting his forehead on hers for a moment, "Do you care?"

Ayla shook her head grinning, "Not one bit."

"Good." with that the talking was over.

**&&&&&**

Ayla felt Tristan rolling away and groaned in protest. Tristan rolled back over and on top of Ayla making her laugh, "Get off of me, you are too heavy." Tristan propped himself up with an arm on either side of Ayla's head.

"Better?"

"Much." said Ayla giving him a quick kiss before falling back to the bed. Tristan dipped his head so that his forehead rested on Ayla's shoulder then he began making a trail of kisses that ended at her jaw line. Ayla sighed with a sigh.

Ayla could not stop the question as it left her mouth, "When is the next mission?"

"We don't know." Tristan answered.

"Oh well I though that is what the meeting would be about." said Ayla twirling some of his hair around her finger. Tristan shook his head and kissed the side of Ayla's neck.

"What is wrong?" he asked lifting his head.

"Wondering." answered Ayla.

"About?"

"A lot of different things." Ayla said day dreaming.

Tristan frowned and held the side of her face with one of his hands, "Ayla what is it?"

"Just had a moment where I was thinking of many things at once." said Ayla. Tristan sat up and moved away from Ayla. Ayla groaned and pulled a pillow over her face.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Ayla asked from under the pillow.

"You will not tell me what is wrong." Tristan said in a neutral tone. Ayla moved the pillow and propped her self up on her elbows and watched Tristan as he pulled on a pair of pants.

"I don't want to worry you. Please don't be mad." said Ayla. Ayla got out of the bed and wrapped herself in the blanket like a dress. She went over to Tristan and wrapped her arms around him kissing his shoulder blade.

"I don't want you to leave." said Ayla.

"What?" Tristan asked turning around.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I mean….I sound like a fool don't I?" asked Ayla.

"Oh Ayla." Tristan pulled her into a hug, "I won't leave you."

"But you are going to be going on missions for ten more years something could go horribly wrong." Ayla said trying to ignore the bad images in her head, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"If it is in my power I will always come back to you." said Tristan kissing the top of Ayla's head. Ayla hugged Tristan trying to remind herself that they hopefully had at least ten years before they had to worry about any of the knights.

Ayla jumped with a giggle as Tristan tickled her side, "Don't you dare start that again."

"What?" asked Tristan innocently.

Ayla jumped backwards and stood on the bed, "Don't you dare you trouble starter."

"I am not starting anything." said Tristan walking towards the bed.

Ayla tried not to laugh, "You liar."

"I would never." Tristan said indigently.

"Oh really?" asked Ayla.

"Well maybe I should do something in that case." said Tristan. Tristan jumped forward and grabbed Ayla's legs making her fall on his shoulder. Ayla couldn't help but laugh as Tristan walked around the room with her over his shoulder tickling her side. Tristan put her down and before he could hold her in his arms she jumped away again retreating to the bed. Tristan started walking over again and Ayla climbed over the bed. When he came over she climbed on the bed again but this time he stood at the end of the bed so that he could jump either way she went.

"Come here." said Tristan.

"And if I do?" asked Ayla.

"You get a prize." he answered smirking.

"Oh really?" asked Ayla walking towards Tristan.

"Really." said Tristan said smirking. He held his arms out to Ayla and she semi-jumped into them wrapping her arms around Tristan's neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

**&&&&&**

"Lancelot stop being a baby." laughed Katarina.

Lancelot looked over his shoulder at Katarina, "Because I don't want to carry you through town because you don't want to walk, that means I am whining?"

"Yes it does because in a few months I am going to be very fat and you won't be able to carry me." said Katarina draping her arms over Lancelot's shoulders.

"Remind me why I put up with you?" asked Lancelot with a smirk.

Katarina gave a little gasp, "Well for one you love me, two I am currently carrying your child, three I love you, four you love me, five…"

Lancelot laughed, "I know, I know."

Katarina kissed Lancelot's jaw then rested her chin on his shoulder, "Good."

"I will always carry you." said Lancelot after they walked outside.

"What?" asked Katarina.

"I will always carry you no matter what." repeated Lancelot.

"Go back to the room." said Katarina.

Lancelot stopped and looked over his shoulder frowning, "Are you feeling ill?"

"No I'm fine that's why you are going back to the room." said Katarina.

"Why?"

"Damn Ayla is right I hope our kid doesn't get your IQ, but trust me you want to go back to the room." said Katarina.

**&&&&&**

Months had passed by in relative silence at the fort with missions being the only bit of change in the order of things. There had not been a Woad attack, and the answer of how the last group got in still went unanswered. "Kat hurry up, they're back!" exclaimed Ayla urging her friend.

"Ayla if you have failed to notice I am a fat cow, I cannot move any faster then this waddling." snapped Katarina.

"You are not a fat cow." said Ayla, "You have awhile before you even pop. So stop with the belly aching."

"Belly aching? It isn't my belly it's my feet, my ankles, my kidneys, my back, and almost everywhere else. So don't think I am belly aching you insensitive butt wipe." retorted Katarina.

"You know for the record you aren't a very nice person when you are pregnant." said Ayla.

"Well you aren't a nice person at all." Katarina said sticking her tong out at Ayla.

"Fatso!" exclaimed Ayla as she backed around a corner.

"Asswipe!" screamed Kat, "Just wait until Tristan has you all nice and Prego, and then we'll see who gets the last laugh!" The two women got outside just as the knights made it into the courtyard. Katarina had slightly labored breathing as she glared at Ayla who was already hugging Tristan.

Lancelot came up to Katarina, "What is it?"

"Ayla is being a jackass." said Katarina.

"What has she done now?" asked Lancelot.

"Made fun of me for being pregnant." said Katarina.

"What? Ayla why are you teasing Kat?" asked Lancelot turning to Ayla.

"I am not making fun of her." protested Ayla.

"You did to you said I was whining about the baby pain stuff." said Katarina.

"To be honest you were kind of whining." said Ayla.

"See!" Katarina exclaimed pointing at her friend.

"I cannot believe that you were teasing her." Lancelot said.

"Oh you are going to get onto me for teasing? Look in a mirror buster cuz last time I checked you are the one who made her go through this so she shouldn't be mad at me." said Ayla.

"Well who are you saying she should be mad at then?" asked Lancelot.

"She's right!" Katarina smacked Lancelot in the side and stomped off as best she could with her waddle.

Ayla smirked crossing her arms over her chest, "Do not try to start a fight with me Lancelot because you will never win."

"One day I will." Lancelot promised before going after Katarina.

"You enjoy seeing him tormented." said Tristan putting an arm around Ayla as they headed to the house.

"You didn't enjoy that?" asked Ayla slightly shocked.

"I loved it, but that isn't the question. You just seem to take delight in his troubles." said Tristan.

"No more then I would my own brother's." said Ayla laughing.

"And there was no trouble while we were gone?" asked Tristan.

Ayla shook her head, "Just as quiet as it was before the mission and the last ones that you have gone on. And don't you dare curse it by questioning it."

"All I was going to say is the quieter the better." said Tristan. The couple had to jump apart when they reached the front door as it slammed open on its hinges. Lancelot stood there panting with the most panicked expression Ayla had ever seen in her life.

"Kat says the baby is coming!" exclaimed Lancelot.

"Now look what you did!" Ayla said snapping on Tristan and tossing her arms in the air.

"What do we do?" asked Lancelot.

"Wait a minute, why are you here and not with Kat?" asked Ayla rounding on the knight, "You left her alone!"

"I…I…I…had to get help?" offered Lancelot.

Ayla slapped a hand to her forehead, "I am surrounded by idiots."

"Idiots who need orders!" exclaimed Lancelot, "Tell us what to do!" If the situation had been different then Ayla would have been rolling on the floor in laughter at Lancelot's demands and jumping around. Arthur and the others with the exception of Bors came over at the commotion.

"What is wrong?" asked Arthur.

"The baby comes and Ayla refuses to tell us what to do!" Lancelot exclaimed jumping around.

"I do not I just can't get a word in past your screeching!" snapped Ayla.

"What should we do?" asked Tristan.

Ayla turned to Lancelot, "You CALM down," then she turned to Tristan, "find Saba, and you," she said turning to Galahad, "get Vanora, and Arthur," she said turning to the commander, "Saba will probably need cloth so you are in charge of getting clean cloth, Gawain, Dagonate where are you?" Ayla turned and the said two knights stepped forward awaiting their orders, "Saba will also probably need warm water so the two of you will be in charge of brining it to the room where Kat will be having the baby."

Ayla was only left with the panicked Lancelot, "Ayla what if something goes wrong?"

"It won't now let go back to where you _left _Kat." said Ayla pushing Lancelot towards the door. When they reached Katarina she was sitting on the floor with her hands over her stomach taking deep breaths.

"Hey Kat, Lancelot and I are going to help you walk ok?" asked Ayla kneeling and ducking under one of Katarina's arms. Katarina only nodded and Lancelot supported Katarina's other side.

"What about…"

"Not a thing to worry about Kat I took care of it all." said Ayla.

"How did you know what all to do?" asked Katarina.

Ayla scoffed, "Let's just say thank God for TLC."

**&&&&&**

Well what do you guys think? The baby is making a bit of an early arrival. Anyways, favorite parts? Least favorite? I really enjoy the feedback!!!


	18. Irelyn Grace

-1

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me. Oh and those that don't like any drama that may arise in this chapter, I'm sorry. However please keep in mind that I **NEVER **add drama, just for the sake of drama. With all of that said please enjoy the chapter!

**&&&&& **

REVIEW:

"How did you know what all to do?" asked Katarina.

Ayla scoffed, "Let's just say thank God for TLC."

**&&&&&**

Several of the knights including the banished Lancelot sat outside the room where Katarina could still be heard screaming obstinacies, along with threats made on Lancelot's manhood if he ever came near her again. "I cannot understand what I have done wrong." Lancelot muttered holding the side of his face which had become the target of Katarina's impeccable aim with a cup.

**&&&A Walk Down Memory Lane&&&**

_Ayla and Lancelot got Katarina into the room and settled on the bed just as Katarina held her stomach gritting her teeth. Lancelot took one of Kat's hands in his and kissed it. Vanora burst into the room wearing a smile, "I suppose the young one decided to come earlier then we thought." _

"_Obviously." Katarina ground out squeezing Lancelot's hand. Galahad and Bors came in a few seconds latter leaning against the wall gasping for breath._

_Bors finally gasped out, "I did not know you had that in you Vanora." _

"_Ah there you two are go and get some cool water for Katarina to drink." said Vanora said turning to the two knights. The two men slunk out of the room mumbling about catching their breath._

"_How far along are the pains?" asked Vanora standing by Lancelot._

"_I don't know they just started." Katarina said relaxing._

_Saba came in wearing a smile similar to the one Vanora had worn, "Decided to come early eh?" _

"_The next person who says that is getting…" Katarina gasped in pain and began panting and gripping Lancelot's hand in a vice grip. Bors came into the room handing Vanora a cup and a pitcher of water. Lancelot let go of Kat's hand and stepped out of the way so that Vanora could give Katarina the cup of water. Katarina straighten and sipped the water. Ayla went and stood next to Lancelot so that Saba could have better access to help Katarina through the next contractions. Katarina gripped the cup in one hand and Saba's in the other doing her best not to scream or cry. _

"_How bad could the pains be?" Lancelot quietly asked. He did not ask quietly enough because flames of anger were very apparent in Kat's eyes. Ayla saw them and stepped to the side away from Katarina's new target Lancelot who was facing Ayla frowned tilting his head to the side in confusion. He noticed Ayla watching the bed and when he went to turn to Katarina the next thing he saw was a cup flying at his head and smashing into the side of his brow line. The knight stared in shock while holding his face as Katarina began using language that he had never heard her use before. _

_He came to his senses when Ayla shoved him towards the door demanding, "Get out now!"_

**&&&&&**

Bors fell over laughing and was gasping for air. Lancelot glared at him and snapped, "What is so funny?" Once Bors finally gained his composure he wiped away the tears and he cleared his throat.

"You remember those injuries that Tristan had a long time when he was stuck in bed?" asked Bors.

Lancelot nodded, "Yes."

"And when Dagonate was cut in the face?" Bors asked fighting down another laugh.

"Yes but I do not understand what that means." said Lancelot.

"Imagine all of that pain in your body at the same time." said Bors. All of the knights outside the door paled with the exception of Bors who wore a grin at their reaction.

"You would not be awake." said Lancelot.

"Well Kat's got to be so she can have the baby. She has to go through that pain every few moments, more and more in fact when the baby is about to come." explained Bors.

"That explains a lot." said Arthur.

"No wonder she hates me." Lancelot said.

"You are lucky she did not get out of the bed and strangle you." laughed Bors.

"Will she forgive me?" asked Lancelot.

"As soon as she sees the babe." said Bors nodding his head. Lancelot let out a sigh of relief. All of the knights but Lancelot, and Bors drifted away as the time went endlessly on. Bors had been sitting on the floor with his hands resting on his stomach with his eyes closed when Lancelot paced by him for the hundredth time.

"Lancelot if you do not sit down you will go crazy." said Bors without cracking an eyelid.

"I already am! Is it suppose to take this long?" asked Lancelot nervously,

"What if something went…" Bors stuck out a leg and tripped the dark haired knight so he fell on his butt effectively shutting Lancelot up.

"Panicking does no good." said Bors.

"Are you jesting? You ran into a door post when Vanora began her birth pains! I only pace!" exclaimed Lancelot getting back up.

"And then you may run into a door post." chuckled Bors. A few more hours past before Lancelot was slightly rewarded with hearing Katarina's crying instead of screaming and cursing, followed soon by a baby's wails. Lancelot leaned back against the wall by Bors and slid down to the floor in relief.

"I am a father." said Lancelot.

"Let's go meet the wailer." sighed Bors finally getting up from his spot on the floor. Saba was handing the baby to Katarina as Lancelot sat next to her on the bed. The baby's crying and flailing arms came to a stop as the set of big blue eyes looked up at Lancelot and Katarina.

"Look at what we made Lancelot."

Katarina said sniffing as tears rolled down her face, "It's a girl."

Lancelot smiled, "I had the easy part, and she looks just like her beautiful mother." Lancelot kissed Katarina's brow line and gave his pinkie to his daughter.

"But she has your hair." Katarina said resting her head on Lancelot's shoulder.

"She'll have a lot of the boys in town chasing after her." said Ayla. "No she will not." said Lancelot.

"Really? I would love to see how you think you can control that." said Ayla grinning.

"I just will." Lancelot said stubbornly. Ayla smiled and left the argument at that knowing Lancelot would be fighting an uphill battle if the daughter was like the mother, or the father for that matter.

"A more important question is, what shall be her name?" asked Vanora. Katarina glanced up at Lancelot who nodded.

"Irelyn Grace." Katarina answered with a smile.

"That's a beautiful name." said Ayla. The newly named baby girl had already decided to try and pull Lancelot's finger into her mouth and chew on it. Tristan came in the room a few moments later and stood behind Ayla wrapping his arms around her.

Tristan bent his head down kissing the side of her neck and whispered, "Should we tell them?"

Ayla shook her head, "It can wait a few more days. Kat, Tristan and I are going to go so you can get rest."

"Thank-you for everything Ayla." Katarina said looking up at Ayla smiling.

"It's what friends are for." Ayla said smiling before leaving the room with Tristan. Solin came tearing around the corner but was able to skid to a halt and avoid hitting the couple.

"Where's the fire?" asked Ayla frowning.

"It is not a fire it is the Woads, they are attacking." Solin gasped out. The couple ran back into the room that they had just left. As Tristan pulled Bors and Lancelot out of the room Ayla's heart broke at the look on Katarina's face. Lancelot kissed his daughter's forehead as well as Katarina's before leaving the room.

"I will be right back." Ayla said running out of the room. Ayla ran to the room that she and Tristan were now sharing loaded up with the weapons Tristan had taught her to use and went back to the other women.

"My children…" began Vanora.

Ayla nodded her head handing her a dagger as well as one to Saba, "Go to them, stick together and try to stay away from any fights." Ayla turned to Katarina who was trying to calm down the crying Irelyn Grace.

"So how's your day been?" asked Ayla grinning.

"Pretty good up until two seconds ago. How well can you use that?" asked Kat nodding to the curved sword Ayla held.

"Taught by the master himself." said Ayla smiling.

"I don't know if I should be scared or not." said Katarina.

Ayla smirked, "Be afraid, be very afraid."

"Ok then that was a little on the creepy side." said Katarina referring to Ayla's smirk.

"Well this creepy is going to be protecting your little…actually _big _bed ridden butt." said Ayla closing the door and flipping the latch.

"Your butt is bigger." mumbled Katarina.

"Whatever, just go to bed." said Ayla.

"In the middle of a Woad attack?" asked Katarina.

"Don't think of it that way think of it in the way of resting after having a kid." said Ayla.

"I'll be fine Ayla." Katarina said shaking her head, "Just put something in front of the door and you can just worry about the window."

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea." said Ayla.

"What are you talking about? Why not?" asked Katarina.

"Same reason why I wouldn't let you push it last time." said Ayla.

Katarina's face lit up and she smiled, "Oh my gosh I would hug you but oh! Tristan got you all preggers too!"

Katarina held out her free arm for Ayla. Ayla smiled and gave her friend a quick hug, "Yea, yea I know now you'll get to be on the other end of the jokes."

"I cannot wait." said Katarina. Ayla was hit over the head from behind when she came to she was inside the stables. She could feel blood oozing down her forehead Ayla tried to sit up but she became dizzy again and she looked around. Ayla could see a body lying close to hers and when she looked across the stables she saw a blue man fighting with someone else. Ayla could no longer stay conscious and blacked out.

**&&&&&**

"Hey she's moving!"

"Shhh! She has to rest."

"How could she need more rest she has been sleeping for days!"

"Her eyes are opening."

"Ayla?" Ayla groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see all of the knights, Saba, Vanora, and Katarina who was holding the sleeping Irelyn Grace.

"Tristan you and Katarina may stay but all others leave." said Saba ushering them to the door.

"Glad you are awake."

"It is good you are better."

"Get some rest."

"Rest well."

"It is good you are back." said the knights as they all left the room. Katarina sat in a chair near the bed as Tristan kneeled next to Ayla holding her hand.

"I don't remember anything, just darkness, what happened?" asked Ayla.

"There was a Woad attack." said Tristan.

Ayla shook her head, "I still do not remember. How long have I been in bed?"

"About a week." answered Katarina. Katarina got up for a moment and went to the door and opened it Lancelot along with Bors, and Galahad fell to the floor.

"Lancelot take our daughter and put her in her crib." said Katarina as Lancelot.

"But she cries when I do it." Lancelot taking his daughter.

"Consider it bonding time, the rest of you leave now." said Katarina almost slamming the door.

"Kat hasn't changed in a week." said Ayla cracking a grin. A hand went to her head as it began pounding again.

"Ayla you don't remember anything?" asked Tristan.

Ayla shook her head, "No should I?"

"Are you sure?" asked Katarina.

"I remember yelling at Lancelot for leaving Kat alone in the hallway while she was having contractions, then telling everyone what to do, and then…" Ayla left off.

"I had Irelyn Grace and then…then…" Katarina held a hand over her mouth as her eyes began tearing up. Ayla was utterly confused and looked between the three in the room.

"Oh! One of those damn blue men hit me in the back of the head didn't they!" exclaimed Ayla. Katarina nodded as the tears began rolling down.

"What a cowardly, low-down, nasty dirty tri…"Ayla stopped and looked at Tristan.

Ayla tried to meet his gaze but he only squeezed her hand and kissed it, when she looked to Saba the older woman suddenly found the floor interesting, and when she looked at Katarina her friends tears were no longer silent tears, "I…Ayla…I…just Ayla you…"

Ayla looked at Tristan and squeezed his hand, "Tristan?"

"My love…"

"Oh god." whispered Ayla holding her stomach. Tristan immediately pulled Ayla into his embrace holding her to his chest. Katarina and Saba left the room leaving the couple alone. Ayla was sobbing into Tristan's chest as he moved to sit on the bed so he could hold her in his lap. Tristan finally rocked Ayla to sleep he kissed her forehead, and then tucked her in. Tristan watched Ayla toss and turn in her sleep for a few moments before quietly leaving the room with his sword in hand. Katarina and Lancelot were sitting outside with their daughter while the weather was still nice when Tristan came storming out in a fury and headed toward the stables.

"What was that about?" asked Katarina.

"I do not know." said Lancelot standing he headed towards the stables but he was only half way when Tristan rode out armed to the teeth.

Lancelot went back to Katarina, "I should go tell Arthur."

Katarina nodded, "Go on, I do not envy an Woads that comes near him."

**&&&&&**

What do you guys think of this chapter? What do you like, what do you hate? Just about anything would do!


	19. Some People Do Not Stay Dead

-1

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me. Oh and those that don't like any drama that may arise in this chapter, I'm sorry. However please keep in mind that I **NEVER **add drama, just for the sake of drama. With all of that said please enjoy the chapter!

**&&&&& **

REVIEW:

Lancelot went back to Katarina, "I should go tell Arthur."

Katarina nodded, "Go on, I do not envy any Woads that comes near him."

**&&&&&**

A few hours had passed before Tristan returned, uninjured but blanketed in blood. He silently walked to a different room that Ayla was not in and took a bath and as he was heading back to Ayla when Arthur stopped him. "Were you injured?"

"No."

"How many did you fight?"

"I killed nine." answered Tristan shortly.

"Did you have to do it?" asked Arthur.

"Yes." Tristan said with a nod.

"That is all I need know, but next time do not go alone." Arthur said before walking away.

Tristan walked into the room and slid into the bed next to Ayla and fell asleep as if nothing had changed. Tristan put an arm around Ayla's waist but she immediately sat up screaming, "OH GOD! KAT!"

Tristan shook Ayla, "Ayla it is a dream, wake up."

"I am awake you idiot, get Kat in here now!" Ayla yelled.

"But…"

"Now!" yelled Ayla pushing Tristan off of the bed. Tristan got to his feet and went in search of Katarina, when he returned with her a few moments later Ayla ordered for him to leave the room.

"Ayla what is going on? You have Tristan scared to death." said Katarina sitting next to Ayla in a chair.

"Kat I just need you to answer some questions for me." said Ayla waving her friend's concerns aside.

"What are the questions?" asked Kat.

"Who found me in the stables?" asked Ayla.

"Dagonate."

"Who else was there?" asked Ayla.

"Jols and the dead Woad who tried to take you." answered Katarina, "Why are you asking these questions?"

"Did Jols kill the Woad?" asked Ayla.

"He says he fought one but he did not remember killing any Woads, at least not in the stables. Jols was incapacitated though, Dag found him knocked out just like you." asked Katarina, "Ayla just tell me what is going on here."

"I saw someone fighting the Woad and I think I saw Jols lying next to me, and I think I know who was fighting the Woad." said Ayla.

"Ok, I'm not entirely following but I'll pretend I am. Who?" asked Katarina.

"You have three guesses." said Ayla.

"Solin?"

"No."

"A townsperson?"

"Nope."

"Your aunt's cousin Binny-Bo, who is really your Uncle Bob's great nephew Bambi?" asked Katarina.

"Not exactly, his name consist of three letters, the first being an N." said Ayla.

"The only person with that name has been dead for over a year." said Katarina. Ayla tilted her head to the side.

Katarina busted with laughter, "You aren't suggesting that he came back to life are you?"

"I don't think he died in the first place." said Ayla.

"What?" asked Katarina shocked into reality by Ayla's seriousness.

"After I fell asleep I kept dreaming of that time of right before I was knocked out to when I woke up in the stables. I would always start the dream over just as I would see the face of the man who was fighting the Woad, but this last time I saw his face and it was Neo." said Ayla.

"So because you saw it in a dream, you thought its part of reality?" asked Katarina.

"No I know that's who was in the stables!" exclaimed Ayla.

"He's dead." Katarina said with a nod.

"Neo is the person who let the Woads in." said Ayla.

"Ayla, Ayla, Ayla! Stop for a minute and totally start over because I do not understand one word coming out of your mouth." Katarina said waving her arms in the air.

"Neo pretended to die, switched bodies, and has been helping the Woads, and that is why no one was caught at the gates or anything. Neo knew the guard shifts, he knew how not to be seen, he was a scout for practically his whole life." said Ayla.

"You are nuts and I am probably crazier for even thinking about this but, why would he do that to us, or for that matter the knights and Arthur?" asked Katarina.

"Because he is crazy and wanted revenge. So am I right?" asked Ayla looking in a corner of the room. Katarina stood and her jaw slammed into the floor and her arm shakily pointed at the person standing in the shadows. The person was a fairly tall male with dark graying hair and a clean shaven face, and he was wearing a dark smirk.

"Oh…my…god." Katarina said hardly able to remain standing.

"God has no presence here." said the man.

"OH SHIT!" Katarina screamed when she heard the old knight's voice. The door slammed open on its hinges as Solin dove into the room with his sword drawn getting between Neo and the two women.

Katarina began smacking Ayla's arm, "You should probably get out of bed."

Solin was in complete shock, "Neo? How? You were dead, we all saw you buried."

"It was all a lie, to get them." Neo said nodding towards Ayla and Katarina as he drew his sword.

"Ayla, get out of be…" Katarina's words were interrupted by the clash of swords. Neo and Solin were going after each other with a deadly fury.

"Ayla you have to get up and haul ass with me now, otherwise your ass is on its own." said Katarina trying to pull her friend's arm so Ayla would get out of bed. The two women screamed when Neo stabbed Solin across the side, and Ayla was able to scramble from the bed. The door was slammed open again but this time it was all of the knights including Arthur. Neo ripped his sword from Solin and ran to the window; Ayla went to Solin who had collapsed to the floor while the knights and Arthur pulled Neo from the window.

"Solin?"

"Are you safe?"

Ayla nodded, "Kat too, I am so sorry I didn't trust you."

"Do you now?" asked Solin coughing up blood.

"Yes."

"Will Katarina and the others trust me?" asked Solin.

"Of course, you are such an amazing person and I am sorry that I was so…" Solin shook his head smiled, "No Ayla I would have…"

Solin started coughing again, "Tristan was meant for you, no matter how much I wish I was."

Ayla felt her eyes watering up and she looked up, "Dag!"

Dagonate came over and looked at Solin's injury, "If he will fight it, then he will live."

"Solin do you hear that?"

"Aye Ayla I do this gives me a chance to prove Solin wrong." said Solin grinning as Dagonate carried him from the room.

**&&&&&**

Neo was tied up in a chair he was already sporting a bloody nose, two black swollen eyes, and cuts over his face. Tristan was cleaning his dagger from the blood fresh from Neo's face when Arthur stepped in, "Tell us why you have betrayed us."

"No." Neo said shaking his head.

"Tristan." said Arthur nodding towards Neo.

Tristan walked towards Neo pressing the tip of his dagger to Neo's neck, "I can do this all day, you taught me well."

"You are still the student little Sarmatian." Neo said with a smirk.

"And I have surpassed the teacher old man." Tristan said cutting into Neo's neck, "Keep in your thoughts that because of your accidental death Ayla and I spent a year apart. A year that I could not kiss her, or hold her, or be with her, a year of my life crushed because of you."

Arthur stood next to Tristan, "Why do you want Ayla and Kat?"

Neo looked at Arthur for a moment the turned to Tristan who smirked as he cleaned off his dagger again, "I hope you do not answer."

Neo looked to Arthur, "Where they came from, we were meant to bring them to Merlin so that they could be returned home."

"They are home." Tristan said.

"They should be back with their real families; they have brothers, and sisters, parents, and friends waiting for them. None of you are worthy of their presence here." said Neo.

Tristan punched Neo's jaw and stepped back, "We trusted you."

Neo smirked, "And that was your folly."

"You work for Merlin?" asked Arthur. Neo's jaw clammed shut so Tristan planted a foot against his former teacher's shin.

Neo hissed through the pain, "They will go home, they will leave you. It could be this day, or one many-many years from now, they have to go. I was suppose to take them back, if I do not then their departure is only delayed." Tristan punched Neo in the throat knocking Neo and the chair he was in on its back. Arthur stood the chair back up but Neo's head flopped forward on his chest. Arthur watched Neo for a few moments and stepped backwards,

"You killed him."

Tristan drew his sword, "Arthur move." Arthur stepped back just in time to avoid Tristan's follow through with his sword that decapitated Neo.

"Now I have killed him." said Tristan sheathing his sword and walking out of the room.

**&&TWO YEARS LATER&&**

"Tristan you stupid son of a b…" Katarina closed the door behind her smiling at Tristan who was holding a hand over his black eye.

Katarina sighed resting her arms on her swollen stomach, "You ok Tristan?"

Lancelot laughed bouncing the laughing Irelyn Grace on his knees, "He should not have taught Ayla how to punch." Irelyn Grace giggled holding her hands out for Lancelot to hold her. Lancelot pulled his daughter into his lap and stood and tickled her with his free hand. She squirmed around giggling at the top of her lungs. Lancelot put her down Irelyn Grace ran away a few steps bending down putting her hands by her cheeks and making a pinching motion. Lancelot wore a scared look on his face and pretended to run down the hall as Irelyn Grace ran after her father giggling.

"It won't be too long before you can do that with your child." said Katarina.

"If Ayla doesn't kill me." said Tristan indicating his black eye.

Katarina laughed, "It will all be forgotten in a few hours." The next few hours were the worst that Tristan had ever been through he had decided, and his fears were subsided when Saba opened the door and told him that he could see Ayla and their daughter.

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Ayla.

Tristan nodded with a smile and gave Ayla a light kiss, "What name should we give her, we only agreed on a name if it would be a boy."

"Clair?" offered Ayla.

Tristan thought for a few moments and nodded his head in agreement, "That is a beautiful name."

"Why don't you hold her for a few moments?" asked Ayla. Ayla laughed at the look that passed over Tristan's face.

"She is content to rest with you." said Tristan shaking his head.

"Tristan hold her." Ayla said holding Clair out for Tristan to take in his arms.

Tristan carefully took Clair into his arms, "Be careful and make sure you support her head." Tristan became more relaxed the longer he held his daughter and she did not break. He looked at Ayla smiling proud of the fact he could hold his daughter and Ayla returned the smile knowing what was about to be asked.

"Promise you will not leave?" asked Tristan.

Ayla kissed Tristan softly and replied as she did every night when he would ask, "I would find my way back even if the heavens took me from you."

**&&&&&&&&&&&& 9 YEARS LATER &&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ayla fell to the grass laughing as her two children grabbed her by the legs. She began tickling them until they were forced to retreat at a safe distance planning their next form of attack. Tristan walked into the yard when the young girl and little boy saw him they forgot about Ayla and dove into Tristan. "Papa you have come back safe!" exclaimed Clair hugging her father as best her nine year old arms would allow.

"You will not leave for a long time will you?" asked the little boy sitting on Tristan's stomach.

Tristan sighed, "I have to leave in a few days."

"You cannot leave so soon! Mama has a surprise to tell you." said the little boy.

Clair pushed him, "Derik you were not supposed to tell!"

"Clair be nice to your brother." said Tristan sitting up and putting Derik on one of his knees and holding Clair on the other while he looked up at Ayla, "And what is this secret that you were suppose to tell me?"

Ayla avoided the question by asking one of her own, "Why do you have to leave so soon after you have come back?"

"I will tell you once you have told me what you were trying to keep a secret." said Tristan.

"Oh mother may I tell him?" asked Clair.

Ayla smiled, "If you really want to."

Clair smiled excitedly and bounced on Tristan's knee, "I may have a little sister!"

"Or a brother!" added Derik.

"Well I hope it is a girl." said Clair.

"Well I want a little brother, girls are gross!" exclaimed Derik.

"We are not!" exclaimed Clair.

Tristan laughed, "You know your mother is a girl don't you Derik?"

Derik's jaw dropped and he looked at his mother, "But she isn't weird like a girl! Are you a girl mother?"

Ayla laughed and nodded, "Yes I promise you that I am a girl."

"Wow." Derik said shocked.

Ayla laughed, "Why don't you two go play?" The two children hugged their father one last time before running off into town. Tristan got up and dusted him self off then walked up to Ayla.

"We are going to have a new member in the family?" asked Tristan.

Ayla nodded, "I am fairly certain yes. So why do you have to leave for a mission so soon?"

"To escort a Roman." said Tristan. Ayla frowned as Tristan rested his hands on Ayla's waist.

"To where?"

"Here."

"Why?" Ayla asked becoming confused.

"So that he can deliver papers to a certain group of nine men." said Tristan.

The realization passed over Ayla's face, "Your papers?" Tristan nodded. Ayla squealed with delight and jumped onto Tristan causing him to stumble back but keep the smile on his face.

"Your last mission?" asked Ayla grinning.

"The last." said Tristan laughing as Ayla began kissing him.

**&&&&&**

"Papa!" Lancelot turned in time to catch Irelyn Grace in his arms.

Lancelot laughed holding his daughter, "I missed you my little angel, but where are the rest of your siblings?" As if on que a little girl came running out as fast as she could with a blanket trailing behind her in one arm and the thumb from her other hand was in her mouth. The little girl reached Lancelot and was clearly upset wearing a large frown on her face much like her mother's.

The young girl looked up at Irelyn Grace accusingly and pulled her thumb out of her mouth long enough to say, "You lef me Lyn!" The young girl put her thumb in her mouth glaring up at her older sister.

Lancelot knelt down, "I do not get a hug then Kia?" The little girl's face changed on a dime growing into a huge smile, and she threw her arms around Lancelot's neck.

"Let's go see your mother and brother, eh?" asked Lancelot standing with his two girls in his arms. They opened the door to see Katarina asleep on the bed as well as a baby boy in a crib-like bed right next to her.

Lancelot put his daughters down, "Why don't you go find Derik, and Clair?" The two girls hugged their father with Irelyn Grace running ahead with Kia trying to keep up with her trailing blanket. Lancelot leaned over Katarina kissing her cheek grinning when her reaction was to smile and turn her head. Lancelot barely let his lips kiss her forehead and was rewarded this time with her opening an eye followed by the other.

Katarina scooted over in the bed and patted the spot she had just vacated, "Lay down."

"Anything to please you my love." Lancelot said with a smile lying down next to her. Katarina rolled into his arms and just as she rested her head on his chest the baby began crying.

"Prove it to me by getting your son." Katarina said pulling away from Lancelot.

"He is also your son." said Lancelot without getting up.

"Exactly I birthed him, so the least you can do is get him a few times when he cries." said Katarina.

Lancelot groaned and picked up his crying son saying, "Be lucky to be so young little man, your mother is not so vexing for you at that age."

"Lancelot don't tell Sebastian that, actually tell him all you want while he doesn't understand you." said Katarina rolling onto her stomach and putting it under a pillow. Lancelot smiled down at his son handing over a finger for Sebastian to chew on while going back to sleep.

Sebastian went back to sleep after Lancelot put him back in his bed he sat next to Katarina on the bed whispering, "I leave in a few days for another mission."

Katarina turned to Lancelot, "So soon?"

"Well after that I promise I will never leave again." said Lancelot.

"What?" "Our mission is to escort a Bishop of Rome to the fort, and he will have our papers of release with him." said Lancelot. Katarina smiled and pulled the front of Lancelot shirt so that his lips were pulled onto hers.

**&&&&&**

Well what do you think? The next chapter is going to be the start of the movie!!! Oh by the way sorry that is took so long to get to this point, I know some people were really looking forward to it!!!


	20. The Night Before

-1

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me; if it did then there would have been things that turned out much differently.

**&&&&& **

REVIEW:

"What?"

"Our mission is to escort a Bishop of Rome to the fort, and he will have our papers of release with him." said Lancelot. Katarina smiled and pulled the front of Lancelot shirt so that his lips were pulled onto hers.

**&&&&&**

Ayla and Katarina watched their children playing with Vanora and Bors' children. "So what are we going to do about Dagonate?" asked Katarina.

"I don't know, the only thing I can think of besides going and making sure he isn't shot is to write Arthur a note." said Ayla.

"What?"

"A note for him to read after they leave but before the lake." explained Ayla.

"Yea we're just going to need to explain it to him afterwards." said Katarina, "Wait what if we gave it to him without a name on it?"

"That's what I was thinking but what if he threw it away?" asked Ayla.

"What if we put it with his food pack, or his bed roll?" asked Katarina.

"He could loose it." said Ayla.

"We have to get it to him somehow, or we forget the note and just go." said Katarina.

"Tristan would have a cow if I even suggested it." said Ayla.

"And remember you are preggers so you couldn't go anyway cuz I wouldn't let you." said Katarina.

"Kat we have to do something." said Ayla running her hands through her hair.

"Remember who you are talking to Ayla, I know more then anyone else could." said Katarina.

"Mama." said Kia coming over to Katarina yawning.

"What is it darling?" asked Katarina as Kia crawled into her lap.

"I wanna go sleepy time." Kia yawned resting her head on Katarina's chest.

"You did not take your nap today did you?" asked Katarina.

"I was paying wif Lyn." replied Kia. Katarina rolled her eyes with a smile at Ayla who smiled with a nod knowing the boat Katarina was in.

Katarina stood with Kia in her arms and mouthed, _'Do you want to write the letter, or should I?' _

'_You.' _Ayla answered, _'I will watch them.' _Ayla nodded towards the children. Katarina nodded her agreement and went back inside the house. Ayla felt a shadow and looked up in time to see Solin plopping down on the grass next to her.

"How are you this fine day?" he asked with a smile.

"I will be better in a few weeks when I can hold a meal down." said Ayla.

"Another to add to the Ayla and Tristan clan? It is a good thing we have only one more mission left other wise between Katarina with Lancelot, and you with Tristan your families would take over the whole house." said Solin.

Ayla laughed and smacked his arm, "You do not need to be so mean."

"I was only jesting." Solin said laughing.

"Are you going back to Sarmatia once you return?" asked Ayla.

"I have thought about it, go back settle down with a wife and have children. I have thought though it would be easier to settle here." said Solin.

"Well I noticed that Una gives you refills on your drinks much faster then the others." said Ayla nudging Solin with her shoulder.

Solin grinned, "I have no clue of what you mean."

"You two have walked out grinning and laughing enough to know what I mean." said Ayla smiling.

Solin laughed, "Well we are planning on getting married once I have my papers."

Ayla smiled, "Oh! I am so happy for you!"

Ayla hugged Solin who hugged her back smiling, "You cannot tell anyone though we want to keep it a surprise for now."

"I understand." Ayla said with a nod smiling.

"Solin!" Suddenly the knight was swarmed by all of the children trying to hug him.

**&&&&&**

Katarina leaned on the door frame watching Kia sleeping when a pair of arms went around her waist and a cheek rested against hers. "She did not take her nap did she?" asked the voice.

Katarina smiled and shook her head, "She was too busy playing with Lyn."

"She wants to be just like her sister." Lancelot said with a smile.

"Lancelot."

"What is it Kat?" asked Lancelot. He let go of Katarina and pulled the door closed so they were standing outside of the room.

"What would you say if I wanted to come on this mission with you?" asked Katarina.

"I would have to ask why you would want to do it." said Lancelot.

Katarina shrugged, "Ayla and I were talking about it and I was just thinking. I mean it isn't as though I don't know how to fight, or that I haven't fought before."

Lancelot shook his head, "Kat what about the children, if something happened to me and you they would be alone."

"Nothing would happen Lancelot and it was only a thought. I did not ask it seriously." said Katarina shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" asked Lancelot.

Katarina laughed, "Why are you even asking? I mean what would you think I'd do wait until you left and follow you?"

Lancelot grinned and hugged Katarina to him, "I do not know you always leave me guessing."

"Give me some credit I would be a little more creative." said Katarina grinning.

Lancelot kissed the top of her head, "I would do nothing less."

**&&&&&**

"Ayla I was thinking about it and I was wondering if going with them would be pushing it." said Katarina.

"Well I am not about to let you go without me, besides what about the kids?" asked Ayla.

"We decided almost the first night we were here if either one of us was pregnant then we wouldn't go." said Katarina. Ayla sighed and looked down at the wall as the two women walked along the wall.

"What is it?" asked Katarina.

Ayla shrugged, "It was a false alarm."

"Aw I'm sorry Ayla I know you were wanting another kid." said Katarina hugging her friend.

"Hey you are making me sound old, Tristan and I still have loads of time to catch up with Vanora, and Bors' record of children." said Ayla.

Katarina laughed, "Lord help us all. So that's what we'll do is follow them?"

"And leave the kids with Vanora, what about the note?" asked Ayla.

"I really love the note idea, but the problem is that they could find out about where we really came from, and there are too many chances that Arthur could loose it. Besides what are we going to do with the Saxon battle?" asked Katarina.

"We would get to talk to Gwenivere sooner, and maybe have Dag fight with Tristan or Lancelot." said Ayla.

"I really don't want to leave the kids but I also don't want to risk Dag's life on a note." said Katarina.

"Then we are going aren't we?" asked Ayla.

"Only if you think it is the right thing to do, I'm not the one with the scout for a lover." said Katarina.

"We have to Kat, its one of the only things that will help when the Saxons come to fight." said Ayla.

"Well now that is over with, onto a more pleasant discussion what do we want to do to welcome our friend the Bishop?" asked Katarina.

Ayla smirked, "This is gunna be fun."

"Years of planning, and your dang right it will be fun." laughed Katarina.

Ayla laughed, "Pay back is going to bite him in the ass."

**&&&&&**

"I am sorry your Eminence, I was not paying attention." said Katarina as she helped the Bishop to his feet after she _'accidentally' _tripped him in the courtyard. Ayla turned her head into Tristan's chest and began shaking Tristan frowned as he put his arms around her. Katarina apologized to the Bishop again and went to Lancelot just as the door slammed open. A flood of children came out of the door once again knocking the Bishop onto his back. Ayla pulled away Tristan saw that she wasn't shaking because she had been crying but because she had been trying to hold in laughter.

Ayla picked Derik up into her arms and he leaned over and hugged Tristan around the neck, "I am glad you are home father."

"Me too." Clair said as she hugged him around the waist. Tristan kissed his children on the head.

"Come on kids let's go inside and get you some dinner so your father can go play with his friends." said Ayla putting a hand on Clair's shoulder.

"Will you come tell me a story before bed?" asked Clair.

"I will." Tristan said kissing the top of Clair's forehead.

"What about me?" asked Derik leaning out for another hug.

Tristan cracked a smile and hugged his son, "You will have a story as well."

"Come on the both of you dinner is waiting." said Ayla nudging Clair towards the door. Ayla smiled at Tristan giving him a wink then a nod towards town where the others were already heading to the bar.

"Papa never has to leave again does he?" asked Derik. Ayla did not reply and just patted her son on the back.

Clair tugged on Ayla's hand, "Mother?"

"What is it dear?" asked Ayla stopping and looking down.

"I do not like that man." Clair said nodding towards the Bishop who had just entered the house.

"That is perfectly fine sweetheart," Ayla said kissing Clair on the top of her head, "I do not like him either."

**&&&&&**

Katarina laughed as Lancelot lost another round of dice. He stabbed the table as the man began colleting the money and said, "Best of three."

"My love you have never been a fair loser." said Katarina smiling.

"Well love perhaps if I did not have the most beautiful woman in all of Britain sitting on my lap then perhaps I could concentrate." he replied.

"Lancelot the ugliest woman in all of the world could be sitting in your lap, and yet you would still lose because you are the worst dice player I have ever seen." Katarina stood off his lap and gave him a light slap on the cheek before walking away.

One of the soldiers snorted, "Women."

Lancelot pulled his dagger from the table and pointed it at the man who had snorted, "Choose your next words carefully Roman."

"Lancelot don't get yourself into trouble on my account. If the good soldier has something to say about me he can say it to my face and then leave." said Katarina filling up their cups, "It is your choice." The soldier looked between Katarina and Lancelot a few times then handed the dice to Lancelot.

**&&&&&**

Ayla smiled as she watched Galahad and Gawain have a dagger throwing contest. She watched as Katarina plopped herself next to Lancelot on the bench he was sitting and he put an arm over her shoulder without even turning his head. Ayla nudged Tristan and nodded to the two drunken knights trying to accurately throw a dagger. Tristan rolled his eyes and drew a dagger and threw it with his right hand because his left held his favorite treat, green apples. His dagger landed in the middle of Galahad's dagger hilt. Gawain and Galahad turned and Gawain spoke, "Tristan how did you do that?"

Tristan pointed at the daggers with his apple hand and said, "I aim for the middle."

Ayla stood next to Tristan and kissed his cheek, "Beautifully done." Before anything else could be said Bors was yelling for everyone to shut up so that Vanora could sing. While Vanora was receiving encouragement from the crowd Ayla watched as Katarina settled into Lancelot's arms as the two turned to hear Vanora. Ayla felt Tristan's hand take hold of hers and gave it a light squeeze; she brought the back of Tristan's hand to her lips and kissed it. Ayla felt tears coming to her eyes as she could see Galahad whispering the words, Bors closing his eyes trying to remember, Dagonate's head sunk a bit, as was Solin's who was sitting next to the giant knight, Lancelot looked as lost in his memories as Gawain.

After the song had ended Jols broke the lingering spell by calling out, "Arthur!" The knights called out to the man they thought would be their former commander and went to meet him. Ayla went and stood next to Katarina as they watched the knights and their commander talk.

Vanora turned to watch the knights as Bors yelled, "I am a free man I will choose my own fate!"

Vanora came over to Ayla and Katarina, "What is happening?"

"I don't know but whatever it is, I don't think it is good." said Ayla.

"Come on." said Katarina pulling on Ayla's arm.

The two women got to the knights just as Dagonate said, "The Roman has broken his word, we have the word of Arthur, I'll prepare."

"What is going on?" asked Katarina.

"That damn Roman has a final order for us." snapped Lancelot.

"What?" asked Katarina.

"For us to receive our papers we have to save a Roman boy north of the wall." explained Lancelot. Even though they knew this is what was going to happen they still felt the shock, and fear that something was going to happen.

"And at the moment the Bishop is resting in the house?" asked Katarina.

"In my room, why?" asked Arthur.

"Just call me curious." Katarina shrugged.

Ayla touched Kat's shoulder, "We should go back to the house and check on the children."

"Just what I was thinking." said Katarina. The two women ran back to the house.

A few moments after they had gone Arthur spoke, "That was odd."

Tristan took a bite of his apple and spoke, "They are not checking on the children."

"Then what have they gone to do?" asked Galahad.

"Why do you think they asked where the Bishop would be?" asked Tristan. The knights looked around at each other and ran to the house. The knights came tearing around the corner just as Katarina and Ayla left the room where the Bishop was sleeping.

"What did you do?" Arthur whispered annoyed. Ayla and Katarina walked away from the door before they turned to answer.

Ayla was silently biting her bottom lip unable to speak from the laughter that was threatening to spill but Katarina was able to hold hers back and say, "Well we did not kill him if that's what you're thinking."

"What did you do?" repeated Arthur.

"Its best if you don't know." snickered Ayla.

Katarina let out a small giggle, "Just don't go in your room to get anything, and if you do wait until the Bishop has woken up and left the room."

"I think that you all might want to go to bed since you have to get up early in the morning." said Ayla.

"I wouldn't want to be the Bishop in the morning." snickered Katarina as the two women walked down the hall.

"I almost fear for the morning that the Bishop will have." said Arthur.

Lancelot snorted, "As long as he does not die then I do not care what happens to him." said Lancelot.

"My hands are clean." said Tristan walking away from the group. The rest of them looked at each other and none of them wanted to do anything, and so they left without a second thought of what the Bishop's morning would entail.

**&&&&&**

Ayla watched as Tristan stood in the corner of the room that Clair and Derik were sleeping in. Ayla went over and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest. "How do I tell them?" whispered Tristan. Ayla walked backwards to the door pulling Tristan along with her. After she had closed the door they began walking around the house.

"I will tell them." said Ayla.

"I cannot let you do that." said Tristan shaking his head.

"They will be sleeping when you leave; you will not wake them early just to tell them. When they wake I will explain to them." said Ayla.

"What will you tell them?" asked Tristan.

"That their father is the bravest, most amazing man on the whole earth, and his friends need him and because he is such an amazing man he could not tell them no." said Ayla.

"That is perfect." said Tristan.

Ayla stopped Tristan and turned him towards her, "You better come back I do not know what I would tell them then."

Tristan hugged Ayla to his chest, "I will do everything in my power to make sure you never have to." Ayla buried her face into his chest praying that she was making the right decision.

Tristan pulled back and put a hand on Ayla's stomach, "Besides I still have another child to welcome into the world."

"Yea right, the only welcoming you do is yell and run out of the room." said Ayla.

"When Clair was born you threw anything you could get your hands on." said Tristan.

"So it was the first time I have ever had a child before." said Ayla.

"With Derik you bit me." said Tristan.

"I did not."

"Yes you did." argued Tristan.

"I did not, it isn't my fault that you put your hand by my mouth." Ayla said shaking her head.

"You told me to come closer!" exclaimed Tristan.

"And you listened! I cannot be held responsible for my actions while dealing with the birthing pains." said Ayla.

"I will try and remember that next time." said Tristan.

Ayla smiled, "Come on let's go to bed."

**&&&&&**

Lancelot had his arms around Katarina as he tried to sleep but she did not want to let him. Katarina poked Lancelot's cheek but he did not moving hoping she would leave him alone. She did it again and whispered, "Psst Lancelot."

He opened one eye, "What?"

"I forgot." Katarina said with a shrug.

Lancelot closed his eyes and ignored the next two pokes to his cheek that Katarina gave him after a third he opened both of his eyes, "What?"

"Sorry." Katarina said guiltily.

Lancelot growled out, "Go to sleep."

Lancelot could feel sleep claiming him when Katarina shook his shoulder, "Hey Lancelot?"

Lancelot sat up with a snarl, "What is it woman? I need to sleep and you are not making it easy!"

"I just thought you should know I love you." Katarina said smiling. Katarina turned over in the bed as Lancelot just watched her for a moment before sinking back to the bed.

He pulled Katarina back against his chest and kissed the side of her face, "I love you."

**&&&&&**

Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long to update! Please let me know what you think!!


	21. Note To Self Do Not Piss Off Arthur

-1

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me; if it did then there would have been things that turned out much differently.

**&&&&& **

REVIEW:

He pulled Katarina back against his chest and kissed the side of her face, "I love you."

**&&&&&**

Ayla felt Tristan roll away from her and leave the bed. She sat up and watched as he silently prepared to leave for the mission. Tristan kissed Ayla's forehead, "I love you."

Ayla sighed, "I know I love you to, please come back safe."

"I will do my best, tell the children I love them." said Tristan.

"I will." Ayla said nodding. Tristan gave Ayla one last kiss before leaving the room.

**&&&&&**

Katarina helped Lancelot pull his armor over his head. He leaned his head down resting his forehead on Kat's and held her face in his hands. "I will come back." Lancelot whispered.

"You know what will hap…" Lancelot cut Katarina off by kissing her and backing her against the wall.

When they peeled apart gasping for air Katarina whispered, "You need to go or you will be late."

"They can wait longer." Lancelot whispered nuzzling the side of her face.

"They will have to wait a lot longer if you don't go now." gasped Katarina.

Lancelot smirked, "I think they could handle it." The loudest most fear ridden screech was heard and Katarina fell over in laughter.

"Kat what is it?" asked Lancelot helping Katarina up. As the screech was heard again Katarina doubled over in laughter and was only able to point at the door. Lancelot went to the door and opened it just as a giant red blob ran screaming past the door.

Lancelot turned with a grin to Kat, "What that him?" The red blob ran past again and just as Kat had controlled her laughter she fell over again holding her stomach in laughter and nodding her head.

"What did you do?" asked Lancelot grinning. Katarina was shaking her head and gasping for air.

Lancelot came and helped Katarina to her feet, "I have to go to the stables, they are waiting for me but you will tell me what happened when I return." Katarina nodded still trying to catch her breath when Lancelot kissed her cheek and left the room.

**&&&&&**

_Ayla grabbed the bowl of red dye that she and Katarina had made the day before and began soaking cloth in the dye and placing in on the Bishop. Katarina occupied herself by putting manure that she, and Ayla had freshly collected from the stables, pouring it into his shoes. Katarina dumped the remaining manure on the Bishop's clothing that was folded in the drawers. Katarina then took a stick from the wood pile and with the extra red dye wrote, 'Your true sins are known.' on strips of paper spreading them throughout the room. Ayla removed the cloth from the Bishop holding in the laughter that the Bishop's skin was dyed red. The two women quickly left the room only to run into the knights._

**&&&&&**

"But mommy why did daddy have to leave?" Kia sobbed into Katarina's shoulder.

"To save a young boy that needs his help darling." said Katarina holding her daughter.

"But daddy was never suppose to leave again." protested Irelyn Grace holding onto her mother's waist.

"Mommy he promised that he would not leave." Clair added in as the two mothers tried to comfort their children in the great hall.

"Clair, Derik listen to mommy." Ayla said gently.

The two children looked at their mother, "Yes?"

"It is complicated to explain, but I have to leave." said Ayla.

"I do also." added Katarina.

"But why mommy?" asked Derik sniffling back more tears.

"Because something bad might happen and we want to be there so we can try and help." Ayla explained.

"When are you to leave?" asked Irelyn Grace looking between her mother and adopted aunt.

"As soon as we are packed, we can't risk loosing their trail." said Ayla.

Irelyn Grace nodded and held out her arms to hold Kia, "Kia do you want to go play with my dolls?"

"But you never let me play with your dolls." Kia said in shock as Katarina put her daughter down.

"If you promise not to break them then we can all go play with them." said Irelyn Grace holding her sister's hand.

"That sounds fun!" exclaimed Clair taking Kia's other hand.

Kia began trying to run and pull the two older girls along with her, "C'mon! Let's go!"

The three girls ran into the house and Ayla put her son down but stay on her knees so she was still at his eye level, "Why don't you go play with your sister?"

"I do not want to play with the dolls; I want to go with you and Aunt Kat." Derik said sticking his bottom lip out.

"Darling I am afraid that you can't, but here take this," Ayla said handing him a stick she found on the ground, "If anyone tries you hurt your sister, Irelyn Grace, or Kia then use this."

Derik looked at the stick doubtfully and looked up at his mother, "Are you sure?"

"You have to make sure no one hurts them, who will protect them once Aunt Kat and I leave?" asked Ayla.

"You are right mother! I have to go save them right now!" exclaimed Derik running into the house calling out for the girls to watch out.

"You know when he turns ten or so that isn't going to work so well; anyway we gotta get outa here." said Katarina.

"I will meet you in the stables in a few minutes." said Ayla as the two women went into the house.

**&&&&&**

"And you got Vanora?" asked Ayla.

"Yes Ayla for the millionth time Vanora has the kids." said Katarina as the two women rode out of the fort.

"Kat it's this way." Ayla said nodding the opposite direction Kat was trying to go.

"How do you know?" asked Katarina frowning.

"Special scouting abilities." said Ayla smiling.

"Really?" asked Kat.

Ayla laughed as Katarina turned her horse back towards Ayla who was smirking, "Yes it's called seeing the horse tracks."

"Ha-ha very funny." Katarina said rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry I am not very creative in my old age." said Ayla as the followed the tracks.

"That's alright, I forgive an old hag like yourself." laughed Katarina.

"Respect your elders." Ayla said with a nod.

"Old fogie." Katarina coughed into her fist. The next few days passed in relative peace, extremely cold peace but peace none the less.

"Remind me why we can't start a fire?" asked Katarina asked as the two women huddled under the same blanket.

"If Tris, or one other the others see the smoke then we are caught. If we get caught then they'll try to send us back, we have to wait until we get to the house then we can show up." answered Ayla.

"If something goes wrong and he doesn't make it, I just want it for the record that I'm going to be super pissed off." Katarina said.

"Well that makes two of us Kat." agreed Ayla. Ayla fell forward into the mud and rain when she was pushed from behind. The two women stood and turned to see a group of about six Woads.

They all held a sword or a bow aimed at the two women, "Come."

Ayla tried to clean off some of the mud as they followed the Woads, "Like you are giving us a choice." It was early morning when the two women found themselves in a Woad encampment standing before the Woad leader, Merlin.

"The two of you have been cause of trouble for me the past years." Merlin said to them.

"Well you try to kidnap us then we will cause trouble." Katarina responded pushing her wet hair out of her face.

"I only wished to speak with you." said Merlin.

"Well we had to wait until we could be sure that is all you wanted." said Ayla.

"And you know now that is all I wish?" asked Merlin.

"For the most part." Ayla said nodding.

"What has changed?" asked Merlin.

"A long story that we don't have the time to explain, I'd appreciate it if you would tell us what you need to because we have to go." said Katarina.

"You may calm yourself, and rest; there is a pass that will take you straight the house of the Roman." said Merlin.

"And how exactly did you know where we were going?" asked Ayla.

"You follow Arthur and his knights that is their destination." answered Merlin.

"Fine, what is so important that you had to try and kidnap us from the fort?" asked Katarina.

"Yea it better be pretty damn important." Ayla added in.

**&&&&&**

Merlin sat back and the two women stared at Merlin in complete shock. They looked at each other and back to Merlin when Katarina spoke first, "You have to be kidding me right?"

"It has to be done, that was Neo's purpose." said Merlin.

Ayla held her head staring at the ground, "I cannot believe that we have to…"

"All will be revealed but now that you have rested awhile, you must go to the Roman estate where the knights have just arrived." said Merlin standing. The two women left the Woad encampment and followed a Woad soldier. They were left in a clearing and in the distance they could hear the villagers.

"Thank-y…is it just me or are Woads really good at disappearing silently?" asked Ayla turning to Katarina.

Katarina nodded as they mounted their horses, "Them and Tristan, oh and Solin isn't too bad at the disappearing act either."

Ayla sighed, "Ready to deal with some pissed off lovers?"

"I love how you make it sound like a choice." Katarina said grinning.

"Well we could go back." said Ayla.

"And probably run into the Saxons, now come on." Katarina said riding out of the forest and into the village. They rode up to the castle just as Arthur and some of the others went down into the torture chamber.

"I'm going down there." Katarina said running after them. Ayla saw Solin and Bors turn their heads as Katarina ran past them and they looked back to see Ayla riding over to them.

As Ayla turned her horse to have its back to the torture chamber Solin glanced at her whispering, "What in the gods' name are you doing here?"

"You need us." Ayla said.

"The children, they need their mother." whispered Solin.

"And they need their father, I am here to make sure that Tristan along with the rest of you return safe." said Ayla.

"But…"

"Solin I have no intention of dieing, or even becoming injured, you may as well not say another word; it will do no good." Ayla said interrupting him.

"Solin she's already here you cannot do anything about it." said Bors, "I cannot wait to see Tris' reaction."

**&&&&&**

Katarina covered her mouth and nose as she went down the steps and the revolting smell grew. Katarina heard a sword being quickly drawn and thrust into something. "There was a man of God."

"Not my God!" Katarina heard Lancelot yell.

As she reached the bottom of the steps she said, "And for the record I am pretty sure the real God does not want you to do this to innocent people."

They all looked over, the knights were shocked to see her as were the remaining monks but one approached her saying, "You must lea…" Katarina interrupted the monk by stomping on his foot and punching him in the jaw as hard as she could.

The monk stumbled back against the wall and slid down staring at Katarina in shock, "Speak to me again and I will draw my sword."

Arthur cleared his throat, "Check to see if there are any alive."

They all spread out but Lancelot went to Katarina and grabbed her arm whispering, "What are you doing here?"

"I will explain later but we must help these people." Katarina whispered back.

"This ones dead." called one of the knights.

"By the smell they are all dead." said Gawain.

After a few more moments of searching Dagonate called out, "Arthur!" They all turned to see Dagonate pull a little blond boy from one of the cages.

Dagonate bent down in the boy's face and pointed at him saying, "You must not fear me." Katarina went over to help Dagonate look the boy over as she heard chains being broken. They went back to the surface where the boy in Dagonate's arms, and the woman that Arthur carried out were laid down as the wife of Marius brought them water.

Bishop Germanus' secretary, Horton, gave water to Dagonate, "His arm's broken, and his family?" Dagonate shook his head and Katarina looked over at Horton,

"Are you proud of the Rome you serve?" Ayla watched Solin ride behind

Arthur as the commander fed water to Gwenivere, "She's Woad."

"That should not make a difference, she needs help." said Ayla.

"Stop! What are you doing?" yelled a man's voice. Arthur stood as a slightly overweight man in robes pushed his way through the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Arthur.

"They are pagans." said the man.

"So are we." Galahad added in.

"They refused to do the task God set before them." offered the man.

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur yelled at the man.

"You are a Roman and you are a Christian." the man said trying to reason with Arthur.

"Yea but he doesn't torture people for his own pleasure like you, God wants love to spread not pain." Katarina said glaring at the man Arthur had spoken to. The man obviously felt cornered and turned to the only one present he could retaliate upon, the woman helping Gwenivere.

"And you, you kept them alive!" he yelled as he smacked her. Arthur punched the man so hard that he fell onto his back and with a flourished sweep had Excalibur pointing on the man's throat.

Guards came forward but the man waved them back, "No! Stay back! When we return to the wall you will be charged for this heresy."

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate." Arthur said leaning further over the fallen man.

"It was God's will, that these sinners be sacrificed."

The small group turned to the monk with a bloody nose, he was completely lost in the moment, "I was to lead them to their rightful place."

"He isn't the brightest bulb in the box." whispered Ayla.

That is when Arthur looked over at the man and said in a disturbingly calm voice, "Then I will honor his wish. Wall them back up."

"Arthur." Tristan warned.

"I said wall them up!" Arthur yelled. The towns people were more then happy to oblige Arthur's demand and began dragging the crazy, dirty monks back to their new prison.

"Okie day, note to self never piss off Arthur." Ayla whispered to herself.

**&&&&&**

Well what did you guys think of this chapter? Oh and by the way sorry the update took so long!


	22. We Did It

-1

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me; if it did then there would have been things that turned out much differently. Since it is my story, things will/may turn out differently.

**& **

REVIEW:

"Okie day, note to self never piss off Arthur." Ayla whispered to herself.

**&**

Ayla went to hide behind some of the villagers before Tristan really noticed her but she was unsuccessful. Tristan locked eyes with Ayla and she could feel the burn he was sending towards her, but she was lucky because Tristan had to report to Arthur. Ayla took her chance to escape for a few more moments and helped some of the villagers pack their things. After what seemed to be an eternity everyone was finally underway to try and get as far away from the Saxons as possible. Katarina and Ayla were walking their horses among the crowd of villagers hoping to hide from the knights as long as possible. "When should we go talk to her?" asked Katarina nodding to the cart further along in the line.

"I don't know, but we should probably wait until Arthur fixes her fingers." Ayla suggested.

"Good idea less chance of seeing Arthur." said Katarina, "Wait a tick, Dag is going to be in there helping Marius' wife with Lucan."

"I know but who would you rather face Dagonate or Arthur?" asked Ayla.

The two women looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Dag."

Ayla heard a squawk and looked up, "Shit."

"What?" Katarina asked with a frown.

"Tristan is tracking us with his damn bird." Ayla replied.

"Oh."

"And you aren't worried?" asked Ayla.

Katarina shrugged with a grin, "It isn't Lancelot."

"You may wanna rephrase that." Ayla said pointing. Katarina looked to see

Tristan and Lancelot scanning the crowd of villagers looking for Ayla and herself, "Crap."

"That's what I said." Ayla said ducking her head down.

Katarina handed the reins of the two women's horses to a villager, "Watch them for us, thanks you're a pal." The two women started working their way backwards towards other villagers hoping that Tristan and Lancelot would not find them. They walked on the opposite side of the villagers that Tristan and Lancelot were riding on.

Ayla whispered, "How long do you really think that we can put it off? I mean when we camp they will find us."

"Then we will hide until then, at least buy some time to get a good story in order." Katarina whispered back.

"Give Tristan some credit, they'll find us before then." said Ayla, "I mean he is a scout for crying out loud."

"Ayla!"

"Kat!" The two women turned to see Lancelot and Tristan riding towards them. Ayla and Katarina both let out their own screams and took off running trying not to push people out of their way so that they could get to the cart with Arthur and Dagonate.

"We are in deep doodoo." Katarina panted as they came closer to the cart.

"Just run Kat." Ayla gasped. The two women got to the cart Katarina helped Ayla clamber up and into their potential safe haven, but as she tried to scramble in someone pulled her up and backwards over the front of a horse. Katarina knew that it was Lancelot and she saw the look of panic on Ayla's face as Lancelot rode past the cart. Ayla's eyes went to Tristan who rode behind the cart and nodded for her to get out Ayla replied with shaking her head. Tristan mouthed, 'Now.' Ayla shook her head again and retreated further back into the cart and found herself bumping into Dagonate.

"Ayla what are you doing here, you should be at the fort." Dagonate said.

"To long of a story to tell right now, just make sure that Tristan doesn't get a hold of me for awhile." said Ayla.

"You cannot hide from him forever." said Dagonate.

"Yea but that doesn't mean that I can try to hide from him for a really long time. Why don't you tell me what I can do to help?" asked Ayla.

"Fulcinia and I already have done what needs to be done for them." answered Dagonate.

"Well I ain't leaving this cart until we stop, or Tristan has to go scout for something." Ayla said sitting down.

"You will have to explain yourself." Dagonate scolded.

"But that doesn't mean that I have to run to my death." Ayla replied. Dagonate snorted with a roll of his eyes as he went to check on the young boy named Lucan. Ayla watched in relative safety as Tristan continued to watch her as he rode behind the cart.

**&**

"What are you doing here?" snapped Lancelot. Katarina tried to prop herself up but Lancelot still had her laid across his horse in front of him; every time that she would prop her self up to look over her shoulder at him the horse took a set of steps and she fell back onto her stomach.

"Well nice to see you too love." Katarina replied.

"Now is not the time to try and sweeten me with words, what are you doing here?" Lancelot snapped.

Katarina flinched at Lancelot's tone, "It is too long of an explanation for me to tell you at the moment."

"Tell me now." Lancelot ordered.

"Listen here buster boy, unless you want a bunch of my stomach contents to come out and all over your leg and horse then you better stop so that I can sit up." Katarina said. Lancelot stopped long enough for Katarina sit up on the horse and he secured a firm arm around her waist.

**&**

Ayla watched Tristan ride closer to the caravan and she went further into the back of the caravan. "Why do you hide from him?" Ayla looked over her shoulder to see a boy in his teens watching her.

"I did something to make him angry and I do not feel like him yelling at me so I am putting it off for awhile." Ayla answered.

"What have you done to upset him?" asked the teen.

"I came here instead of staying home with our two children." Ayla answered.

"Why did you come?" asked the teen.

Ayla grinned, "You are a curious young man aren't you?"

"I am sorry." he said sitting back.

Ayla laughed, "Oh don't even worry about it, and it isn't a big problem. My name is Ayla, what is your name?"

"Alecto." he answered. Ayla opened her mouth to say something but dove under some blankets as Arthur came riding past.

"Have you also upset him?" asked Alecto frowning at Ayla's behavior.

"Not really but he is Tristan's commander and he is a brother to me and he will be upset to find me here."

Ayla answered with a whisper, "Please be quiet and pretend like I am not here." Ayla could hear Tristan call Arthur and say something to him. She risked a peek from under the blanket she had pulled over herself to find herself staring into the eyes of a very upset lover.

"Oh hello Tristan fancy meeting you here." Ayla said trying to put on a smile.

"Why are you here?" snarled Tristan.

"To help you of course." Ayla said through an incredibly fake smile.

"Truth now." Tristan snarled with even more anger then before. Ayla flinched under Tristan's scrutiny, no matter that she had lived with him for not much shorter then fifteen years. Tristan was still able to give the best glare of death that Ayla had ever seen it only seemed to work however when Ayla felt guilty about something.

"Kat and I are here to help, that is the truth if you do not believe me then oh well." Ayla said, "There is not a thing that you can do about it now I'm already here."

"Tristan." Ayla looked to see Arthur who was giving her one of his best; _'I am a Commander and I am disappointed in you' _look which did make Ayla flinch a little.

"Yes?"

"I need you to scout ahead where we will be stopping for the night." said Arthur. Tristan nodded his head and left the caravan. Ayla lay back with a sigh of relief. That night Ayla walked around the camp trying to find Katarina, but she was nowhere to be found. Ayla held her hands on her hips drumming her fingers looking around from where she stood. A hand touched her shoulder without thinking she grabbed the person's wrist and twisted their arm around. Ayla realized it was Gwenivere and let go taking a step back.

Gwenivere massaged her shoulder, "I should not try to surprise you."

"That would be a wise choice." Ayla agreed.

"Ayla." Ayla turned to see Tristan carefully watching the distance between Gwenivere and Ayla. Tristan walked up to the women and stood slightly between them showing Gwenivere, what Ayla liked to call his _'bad ass scout' _face.

"Rest peacefully." Gwenivere said after a few moments and left.

Ayla lightly slapped Tristan's shoulder, "You were very rude to her."

"She is a Woad." Tristan said. Ayla sighed rubbing her eyes with a groan. Ayla walked back to the main area of the camp to try and continue to look for Katarina. Ayla sat down with her back against a large tree she saw Marius whispering with some of his soldiers and Ayla kept her fingers crossed that things had not changed to where Marius was spared. Ayla glanced over as Tristan sat next to her, Ayla offered her hand out to Tristan.

Tristan took her hands and they interlaced their fingers, "Will you tell me why you left the fort?"

"To help." answered Ayla.

"Ayla what if…" Ayla turned to Tristan and looked him straight in the eye, "It will be fine."

"You know something." Tristan said rather then asking.

"What makes you think that?" Ayla asked innocently.

"What do you know?"

"I know quite a bit but it depends on the subject." said Ayla.

"Ayla."

"Well it would help if I knew what in the heck you were talkin' about." Ayla responded pulling away.

"I do not know how it is that you know, but you know what the next few days will bring." said Tristan.

"Well that's interesting I didn't know I was able to tell the future." Ayla said.

"That's just it you have known since the first day you were here." said Tristan getting up and walking away. Ayla fell to the side with a groan.

"Tristan is onto us isn't he?" Katarina asked.

"Yep."

"We just have to be careful for the next couple of days." Katarina said with a shrug.

"Yep."

"What's the next plan of action general?" Katarina asked.

"I have no idea." Ayla answered with a shrug, "Wait a minute why aren't you getting brow beat by Lancelot?"

"Just don't ask him about his black eye, I'm going to go check on Lucan." Katarina skipped away from the laughing Ayla. The next morning Ayla woke up to a scuffle and raised voice. Ayla crawled out from the caravan that she was in to find Lancelot, Gwenivere, and Arthur standing in a row. Lucan was being cradled in a horrified Fulcinia's arms as Marius fell to his back with arrows protruding from his chest.

Ayla turned when she heard someone whisper, "Fat man down." Katarina was standing behind Ayla wearing one of the most sadistic smirks that Ayla had ever seen.

"Kat, you know what today is?" whispered Ayla.

"Saxon ass kicking day?" Katarina ask nonchalantly.

"Well I'm glad someone is finding the humor in all of this." Ayla said rolling her eyes, "Excuse me just a moment." Katarina frowned as Ayla ran past her into a group of bushes. Katarina followed after Ayla in time to hear Ayla leave her breakfast on the forest floor.

"You lying little piece of pig butt." snapped Katarina.

"You often like to point out that my butt is not so little." Ayla said wiping her mouth.

"Ayla this is no time for sarcasm, you lied to me now you are out here and you are pregnant." Katarina hissed.

Ayla shakily got to her feet, "Kat did you really expect me to let you come out here by yourself? I mean honestly, you wouldn't have made it without me."

"That wasn't for you to decide Ayla, you should have stayed at the fort, and we made a promise to each other remember?" Katarina asked.

"Yes I do, but things changed so I did make the decision to come, and don't you dare try to make me feel guilty for coming. You needed me and don't forget the promise we made to save them, that promise trumps the one we made to each other." Ayla said.

Katarina rubbed her hands over her face groaning, "What in the hell are we suppose to do Ayla?"

Ayla smiled and held her arms out, "Give each other a hug, pretend like this didn't happen, and hope to hell things go better then how they could end up."

Katarina rolled her eyes and gave Ayla a hug, "It is going to be hell today, and you know that right?"

"The trick is to expect the best, but prepare for the worst." Ayla commented as the two friends pulled away from each other.

"Let's go kick some Saxon ass." said Katarina trying to put up a brave front.

"I think I'm going to get more then you." Ayla said with a smirk.

"There's the Tristan smirk! That is so freaky how you two have that same creepy smirk thingy." Katarina said making a face.

"What are you talking about?" Ayla asked. The two women packed up their horses.

"That creepy, I can beat the crap out of anyone and I know it, kind of smirk." Katarina said with a small shutter.

"Well it is better then the wanna be, I can seduce anything with a pulse, type of smirk from Mr. Playboy." Ayla said mounting her horse. Katarina rolled her eyes and mounted her horse catching up to Ayla.

"Are we going to start that whole man-whore argument thing again? Honestly we have been fighting about it for a long time." Katarina said.

"Only about eleven years give or take a year." Ayla laughed, "Are you finally admitting to Lancelot and all his man-whoreiness?"

"You are such a child sometimes Ayla." Katarina scoffed.

Ayla laughed and called out to Lancelot who was riding ahead with some of the other knights, "Hey Lancelot!"

"Ayla what are you doing?" Katarina asked frowning.

Lancelot turned his head to listen to what Ayla was calling for, "Katarina says you're a man-whore!"

"I did not!" Katarina shrieked smacking Ayla in the arm. Katarina could tell by the way Lancelot was hunched over in his saddle that he was grumbling to the other knights about her or Ayla.

"Thanks for getting him pissed off at me ya butt wipe." Katarina said riding ahead to talk to Lancelot. Ayla watched with a grin as Katarina tried everything from making faces to yelling to get Lancelot's attention, but the knight was attempting to give Katarina the cold shoulder. Katarina suddenly wore a smirk that could rival Lancelot when it came to trouble. Ayla exploded with laughter as Katarina pinched Lancelot's butt. The knight could no longer ignore Kat who gave him a wink and rode next to the semi-open caravan that Gwenivere, Lucan, and some of the others were riding in. Katarina was apparently telling Lucan a story and Ayla smiled when she saw the look on Lancelot's face as he watched Kat. Lancelot looked like he was off in a dream world where the only two things that lived where himself and Katarina. Lancelot did not turn his head until after two branches had soundly smacked him in the side of the face. Ayla grinned as Lancelot would occasionally turn his head and with a smirk in Katarina's direction turn back around. Ayla knew that Lancelot was beyond furious that Katarina had followed after them, but he seemed to have looked past it for the moment and enjoy that Kat was just close to him. Tristan however was a complete and utter conundrum, even after being with him for more then ten years, there were parts of him that he did not show; Ayla wondered if Tristan would ever be able to.

Ayla started sniffing and felt the tears slip down her face and she quickly wiped them away muttering annoyed, "Damn hormones."

"What bothers you?" Ayla jumped with a small yelp, "Don't do that Tristan, you know I hate it when you sneak up on me."

Tristan tilted his head to the side, "The only time you say that is when I truly surprise you, that only happens when you are upset."

'Thank-you Captain Obvious.' Ayla thought in her head.

"I was just lost in my thoughts, that's all." Ayla answered shrugging.

"About?"

"Lancelot and Katarina. They still have that spark." Ayla said. Ayla flinched she had not meant for the part about the spark to come out but it slipped. Tristan judged by her reaction what Ayla was meaning by her words.

Tristan pulled his horse in as close as he could to Ayla's and leaned in towards Ayla's ear and whispered huskily, "When this is over I promise to show you what the real spark is." Ayla could not stop her sharp breath intake, or her grin at what Tristan was promising. Tristan's warmth pulled away as he went to the head of the group to speak with Arthur. Though Tristan was gone Ayla could still feel the warmth that his promise had left with her. It was not much longer before they started to leave the woods behind and reached snowy mountain peaks. Ayla could hear the Saxon drums getting louder and the word finally came down the line for people to get out of the carts, off their horses and spread out. Ayla ran next to Katarina who was already strapping on her sword, and quiver of arrows. They walked across part of the lake before they saw Arthur turn around.

Ayla was pulling her quiver of arrows over her head as she heard Tristan say, "I never liked looking over my shoulder anyway."

"But your eight against two hundred?" asked the man from Marius' land.

"Nine, you could use another bow." Gwenivere said coming from the back of the cart.

"Ten and eleven." Katarina said. Ayla and Katarina stood next to Gwenivere, Lancelot looked beyond furious, and Tristan's calm demeanor even held severe harshness to it.

"Kat, Ayla I have to strongly object you staying to fight." said Arthur.

"Well Arthur if you don't need the two extra bows then we will go with the others." Ayla said.

"That is not the issue at hand." Arthur said.

"Yes it is eleven has a much better shot at fighting two hundred, then nine does. I know you are not stupid enough to argue that." said Katarina.

"We are staying and that isn't going to change no matter what you say. Come on Kat." said Ayla. The two women went and stood next to each other and Gwenivere soon joined them and finally the knights fell into line. The Saxons came into view in what seemed like no time. They formed into ranks and one of the Saxons fired an arrow that did not even make it past half way to the line of defenders.

Arthur spoke, "They are asking for an invitation, Tristan, Bors."

Gwenivere protested, "They are far out of range."

"Fire." Arthur ordered with a confident smirk. Five Saxons fell to the ice Katarina and Ayla fought to not laugh at Gwenivere's annoyed look for being wrong.

The Saxons began to move across the ice as the defenders prepared to fire a volley, "Aim for the ranks, make them cluster." A rain of arrows fell over the ends of the Saxons making them slow down and cluster together. The Saxon leader could be heard screaming for them to spread out and form lines. They would do as instructed but arrows would convince them to cluster back together. Ayla glanced at Katarina when a loud cracking noise could be heard Katarina met Ayla's glance with a grin and they went back to firing arrows as fast as they could. Another crack could be clearly heard and that is when a huge sheet of ice rose vertically into the air and slapped down trapping Saxons under the ice. To the defender's amazement the Saxons retreated and were finally gone.

"We did it." Ayla said in shock. Katarina ran to Lancelot and hugged him laughing.

Ayla approached Tristan and put her arms around his waist, "Still mad at me?"

"Furious." Tristan answered kissing Ayla's forehead.

"Let's go home." Ayla said.

"I will not give any arguments." Tristan said.

"Ayla." Ayla pulled away from Tristan and turned to Katarina. The two friends laughed and ran to give each other a hug. As soon as they hugged each other there was a bright flash of light.

"Oh my…"Ayla could not finish as she pulled away from Katarina. The two women looked around to find themselves standing in their apartment.

**& & & & &**

I am SO sorry for taking this long to get an update, I have no excuse. I hope however that it does not effect what you would like to leave in a review. On that note I really appreciate everyone and anyone who takes the time to leave a review.


	23. Bald Man Down

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me; hope that y'all are enjoying the story. Oh I apologize to those I promised an update within three days I think it is technically the fourth day now, anyways like I said I am sorry it took so long for the update.

PS This Chapter will be shorter then previous Chapters.

**& **

REVIEW:

"Oh my…"Ayla could not finish as she pulled away from Katarina. The two women looked around to find themselves standing in their apartment.

**&**

"Ayla tell me that this is a dream." Katarina said.

"More like a nightmare." Ayla whispered putting a hand over her mouth.

"Ayla look our guard bags." Katarina went to the corner where the two flag bags, and two duffel bags that they originally ended up with after the car accident that landed them in _King Arthur_.

"It's dark outside, what time is it?" Ayla asked over her shoulder from the window.

"Microwave says 12:32am." answered Katarina.

"Kat I'm trying not to panic; it has to be seriously far in the future, it isn't like we came back on the same night. It has to be impossible." Ayla said. Katarina went and opened the front door then came back and closed it.

"I am sure that it is no more impossible then where we were for the last twenty something years. There aren't any newspapers it has to be the same night." Katarina said.

Ayla's hands went to her mouth, "Kat what about our children?"

"Oh God." Kat sank into a chair in shock.

"Kat if that fight ends the way it does in…" Ayla sank to the floor and streams of tears poured down her face.

"This isn't how it is suppose to be…it shouldn't be happening like this…that son of a bitch promised us that it wouldn't happen like this." Katarina sobbed out.

**&**

"I want to go home, I want to go home." Katarina said clicking her heels together.

"Katarina be serious that isn't going to work, we have to get back." Ayla said pacing around the living room.

"Good point I'm wearing tennis shoes, not red heels." said Katarina sitting on the couch.

"What do we do?" asked Ayla.

"Get back, and kick the shit out of Merlin." Katarina answered.

"Oh well you'll not get an argument from me but how do we get there?" Ayla asked.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home." Katarina said clicking her heels together.

"Kat stop it for crying out loud get serious." Ayla snapped.

"I am, it worked in the _Wizard of Oz_, I cannot think of anything else to do!" Katarina yelled back.

"I can't either!" screamed Ayla.

"Why are we yelling?" Katarina yelled.

"Because I'm pissed off!" Ayla snapped.

"I think I have it!" Katarina exclaimed.

"What?" asked Ayla following Katarina as her friend ran to the movie stand. Katarina looked over the DVDs and pulled one out then quickly put it into the DVD player.

"I am thinking that if we watch the movie and like touch the screen then poof we'll be there." Katarina said pressing the play button. The next two hours Katarina and Ayla sat in front of the TV watching the King Arthur world they knew unfold while they touched the TV screen.

The minutes slipped by as it came dangerously close to the Badon Hill battle before Ayla finally pulled back and walked away from the TV, "Kat I can't watch it anymore, besides it should have worked by now anyway."

"Ayla I know why it didn't work." Katarina said pausing the movie.

"Oh why is that? Because we are back in reality?" snapped Ayla.

"Reality has nothing to do with it, get our flag bags." Katarina ordered.

"What?"

"Get our stuff and I'll explain." Katarina said waving Ayla out of the room. Ayla came back a few seconds later and handed Katarina her two bags.

"So how does this work?" asked Ayla.

"Well when we first got to the King Arthur universe or whatever you want to call it, we had our guard bags with us." said Katarina.

"I'm still not following." Ayla said frowning.

"For lack of a better way to explain it, our guard stuff is like a key. The door is the TV, and we just need to have our key to open it." Katarina explained. Katarina sat down on the floor and sat her guard bags in her lap and motioned for Ayla to do the same. Ayla copied her friend and the two women put their hands on the TV.

"It isn't working." Ayla said.

"Give it a second." Katarina responded.

After a few moments had passed nothing had happened, "I'll try turning on the movie and maybe that will do it." Katarina turned on the movie and put her hand back on the screen. Ayla and Katarina still found themselves sitting on the cold wooden floor of their apartment. _Katarina snapped._ Kat jumped to her feet and grabbed her flag bag repeatedly smashing it into the TV. Ayla scrambled away as quickly as she could as she made a mental note to never upset Kat.

Dents and cracks were clearly evident, as were bits and pieces missing. Katarina still was trying to hammer away at the TV as Ayla yelled over the noise, "Kat you can stop, its dead!" Katarina finally tossed down her bags and lay back on the floor next to Ayla.

"I think you should consider some anger management classes, or join a kickboxing club." Ayla said after a few moments.

"I think I need a hug." said Katarina sitting up.

"Me too." Ayla said pitifully. The two friends gave each other a hug and found themselves sitting on stone steps.

"Mama!"

"Mommy!"

"Mother!" Suddenly Katarina and Ayla were thrown back against the steps by children diving on top of them.

"Mama, where is father will he be coming soon?" Ayla was too busy holding Clair and Derik as tightly as she could to answer.

"Mother where is Papa?" Kia asked.

"No we arrived earlier then we expected." Katarina said after a few moments.

"How long have we been gone?" Ayla asked.

Before any of the children could answer there was a great commotion, "Father!"

"Papa!"

"Daddy!"

"Father!"

The children ran towards the knights entering the gate while Katarina looked over at Ayla, "We are going to be in deep shit."

"Yeah but you have a better chance on running, your husband can't track you down." Ayla whispered as they got to their feet. Bishop Germanus came from in the house and as he passed Katarina and Ayla Kat stuck her foot out enough to trip the Bishop, but not enough to be blamed. Bishop Germanus came crashing down face first on the steps with a yelp catching the attention of the knights. Lancelot's eyes locked on Katarina first and he put Kia down and immediately went towards Katarina who was stuck in place. Lancelot reached Katarina and without missing a beat picked her up with his arms around Kat's waist and continued walking into the house.

"Gee I wonder what they went to go do." Ayla said rolling her eyes. Tristan came into Ayla's sight and when he advanced on her, Ayla scooted back until she hit a wall behind her. Tristan stood against Ayla and dipped his head down by her ear as he put a hand on either side of her shoulders.

He began nibbling on the side of Ayla's neck as he asked, "Why did you leave?"

The only thing that Ayla could manage to say in response was, "The children are watching."

Tristan bit Ayla's ear in response, "That did not answer my question."

Ayla was about to loose all control when she thought of the one cold shower that would get Tristan's attention, "Your papers."

"I can get them later." Tristan responded. Ayla finally gave in and allowed for Tristan to lead her into the house.

**&**

Ayla was about to drift off into a peaceful slumber with Tristan's chest as a pillow when there was a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" Ayla groaned.

"Mama?"

Ayla sat up in the bed shaking Tristan to wake, "Just a moment Clair."

"And me mother!" called out a little boy's voice. Ayla went and pulled on a dress she went and shook Tristan again before tossing a pair of breeches on him telling the knight to hurry up. Ayla gave Tristan a few seconds to change before she opened the door and picked up her son and held out a hand for her daughter. Ayla plopped Derik on the bed making the boy giggle as he bounced a few times. Ayla picked Clair up and did the same thing earning a glare from Tristan to which she responded with an innocent smile.

"What is it that you two trouble makers needed?" Ayla asked lying back on the bed.

"We were worried about you." Derik said crawling next to Ayla and snuggling against her side.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Irelyn Grace, and I felt like something bad happened, Derik, and Kia felt it too." said Clair.

"Well as you can both see your father and I are both well." said Ayla.

"I do not want you to leave Papa." Clair said suddenly clinging to Tristan.

Tristan frowned again, "Why would I leave?"

"Because you will fight again." Clair said through tear stained eyes.

Tristan glanced at Ayla for help Ayla touched Clair's shoulder, "Sweetheart why do you think your father will fight again?"

"Those bad men are coming." Clair said with a sniff, "And Papa always helps fight the bad men."

"What bad men Clair?" Tristan asked.

"The men from the lake." Clair answered. Ayla covered Derik's ears as Tristan sat up and forced Clair to do the same.

"Who told you about the lake?" asked Clair.

"Mother I cannot hear you!" yelled Derik.

Ayla took her hands off for a second and said, "I know I do not want you to hear now be quiet." Ayla put her hands back over Derik's ears.

"Irelyn Grace and I both had a dream about it soon after Uncle Dag was shot by the bad men on the lake." Clair answered. Ayla let go of Derik and ran out of the room to try and find Katarina.


	24. They Are Here

-1

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me; hope that y'all are enjoying the story!!

**& **

REVIEW:

"Irelyn Grace and I both had a dream about it soon after Uncle Dag was shot by the bad men on the lake." Clair answered. Ayla let go of Derik and ran out of the room to try and find Katarina.

**&**

Ayla skidded to a halt as she flew around a corner nearly colliding with Kat who looked as though she had been running. "Did Clair talk to you?" asked Katarina.

Ayla responded with a nod, "Kat we have to go somewhere where they won't hear us." the two women found a nearby closet and quickly shut the door behind them.

"What on earth happened?" asked Katarina.

"I don't know but Dagonate is safe." said Ayla.

"But the girls had a dream just like the movie, what does that mean?" asked Katarina.

"How in the hell should I know?" Ayla asked in a furious whisper.

"Well Clair is your kid."

"Irelyn Grace is yours!" Ayla snapped back.

"Ok Ayla we've got to focus, what was all in the dream that Clair told you about?" asked Katarina.

"I don't know as soon as she said something about Dagonate dieing on the lake I ran to come find you." answered Ayla.

"That's as far as I got with Irelyn Grace." Katarina added, "We have to figure something out."

"And we have to do it fast, otherwise we are going to have Tristan coming after us." said Ayla.

"What do you mean?" Katarina asked frowning.

"I kinda heard Clair and took off running without saying anything, so we have only a limited amount of time before Tristan comes bursting in wanting to know what is going." said Ayla.

"You know sometimes he acts more like a watch dog then a husband." Katarina commented.

"He does not." Ayla frowned.

"Yes he does."

"He does not, but the thing is, he tends to get a little weirded out when I run out of the room without saying anything." Ayla said, "Not to mention right after Clair told me what she had. Hell he is in there right now alone with them."

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Katarina.

"It is hardly a problem, but do we need to reflect on Addy?" Ayla asked.

"Good point." Katarina said.

"And need I mention the lovely diaper changing fiascos?" Ayla asked.

Katarina flinched, "No one needs to remember that. _No one_."

"So you see my point?" asked Ayla.

"Yes, ok I get it but we need to figure out what to do." Katarina said.

"Then what's the plan?" asked Ayla.

"Heck if I know." Katarina shrugged.

"Well do we really need to worry?" asked Ayla.

"What?" Katarina asked, "Of course we do I mean think about what our daughters just had a dream about."

"What I meant was that they had that dream but we already stopped the stuff on the lake from happening." Ayla explained.

"So you think that we won't have to fix the Saxon battle stuff?" asked Katarina.

"I think that it may have fixed itself." said Ayla.

"Yea but if it did fix itself then why did the girls have that dream?" asked Katarina.

"I don't know, maybe it was a magic malfunction." Ayla offered lamely.

"Or maybe it was them telling us that it isn't over yet, and we should get ready to kick some more Saxon ass." Katarina offered.

"I like my theory better." Ayla said glumly.

"But mine is more realistic." Katarina said.

"Doesn't mean that I have to like it." Ayla said, "So now what?"

"We hope and pray that the Saxons don't want to come fight." Katarina said.

"And when we get back to reality?" asked Ayla.

"We decide to fight or go away with the others." Katarina answered.

"Kat I don't know if I can leave the children again." Ayla said.

"That makes two of us." Katarina agreed.

"But Tristan and Lancelot could die." Ayla said.

"Thus the conundrum of the century is resting on our heads." Katarina groaned.

"This is way more then a conundrum, we are having to choose between our children and our loves." Ayla said.

"This sucks." Katarina said sitting down.

"No arguments from me." Ayla said sitting next to her. The two women sat in silence.

Ayla stood with a sigh, "Kat you know what we have to do?"

"Fight." Ayla nodded and both women left the closet going back to their respective families.

**&**

Katarina entered her room to see Kia diving from the bed into Lancelot's arms as Irelyn Grace jumped on the bed. "Mommy!" exclaimed Irelyn Grace jumping off of the bed and ran over to Katarina.

Katarina put a smile on her face and picked Irelyn Grace up spinning her around the room, "What did I tell you little monkeys about jumping on the bed?"

Irelyn Grace giggled as Katarina put her down, "What is a monkey?"

"You wouldn't understand." Katarina said ruffling Irelyn Grace's hair.

Lancelot watched Katarina, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is Lancelot why would you ask that?" Katarina asked wearing a frown.

Lancelot was about to speak but Katarina was saved by Kia who exclaimed, "I wanna fly!" Lancelot gave Katarina a look that promised they would finish the discussion later but he turned his attention to Kia and spun her around the room.

**&**

When Ayla entered the room she saw Clair had fallen asleep on the bed. Tristan was walking around the room while holding Derik and rubbing his son's back as the young boy sleepily sucked on his thumb. "I'm not tired father." the young boy said with a yawn. Ayla smiled as Tristan went on in his circular path until a few moments later he was rewarded with a light snore from Derik. Tristan put the young boy on his side of the bed and then he turned on Ayla.

"What happened?" Tristan asked.

Ayla leaned against the post of the bed watching her children sleep she looked over her shoulder and asked, "Can it wait?" Tristan watched Ayla for a few moments before nodding. He came and stood behind Ayla wrapping his arms around her waist. As soon as Tristan's arms settled around Ayla silent tears began slipping down her face. Tristan noticed the change in Ayla's posture and led her towards the door and closed it as soon as they were on the other side.

Tristan waited for a few moments and spoke, "Tell me."

"The Saxons from the lake will come." said Ayla.

"We will be gone." said Tristan.

"Tristan would you or any of the others leave Arthur to fight them?" asked Ayla, "Hell would any one of us, Caroline and I included."

"Ayla what are you talking of?" Tristan asked in pure confusion.

"You will know what I mean in a few days." Ayla answered.

"And if I do not want to wait those few days to find out?" asked Tristan.

"That holds no relevance Tristan because I still will not tell you." said Ayla.

"Ayla what is going on?" Tristan asked.

"You will know in a few days." said Ayla said cleaning away the few tears that remained.

Tristan's jaw tightened, "I do not like you acting this way."

Ayla tried to smile as best she could, "You just do not like the shoe on the other foot. You have acted like this on more then one occasion over roughly the last thirteen years."

"Ayla what is going on?" Tristan asked again. Jols came barreling around the corner and skidded to a halt in front of the couple.

Ayla started shaking her head hoping that Jols was coming to tell them something else, but when Jols spoke Ayla knew it was over, "They're here."

&

I am very sorry for the long time between updates, and for how short the chapter is.


	25. I Got It

-1

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me; hope that y'all are enjoying the story!! I apologize for the confusion of what has happened. Dagonate did NOT die on the lake. What I had meant to be clear was that Dagonate was safe, but the two oldest children had a dream that was just like the lake scene in the movie.

**& **

REVIEW:

Ayla started shaking her head hoping that Jols was coming to tell them something else, but when Jols spoke Ayla knew it was over, "They're here."

**&**

"Who Jols?" Tristan asked.

"The Saxons just like the ones from the lake." Jols answered.

"Stay with the children." Tristan ordered running down the hallway.

"Do Katarina and Lancelot know?" asked Ayla. Jols flinched and nodded.

"What is it?" Ayla asked confused.

"They are fighting." said Jols.

Ayla groaned knowing that would probably be her and Tristan when he came back, "Jols go let the others know I have to get the children packed." Jols nodded and ran down the hallway. Ayla went back into the room where her children were sleeping. Ayla refused to think of anything else except for packing as she pulled the packs from her closet. Ayla put two of her shirts and a pair of breeches in case Tristan checked the bags to make sure that she had packed clothing. Ayla went to her children's room next door and began trying to fit as many of their cloths into the packs. Ayla went back to the room that she shared with Tristan once she had the children's things packed. Tristan slipped into the room and lightly tapped Ayla on the shoulder and nodded towards the door. Ayla put the two bags down by the door and stood out in the hall to talk to Tristan.

"Did you pack?" asked Tristan.

"I have the children's clothing in the packs and I was going to let them choose a few toys to take with them. I was going to pack the food in the morning because it would do no good to sit in the packs." answered Ayla. Tristan nodded then he took a deep breath which caused Ayla to tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"Arthur will need help tomorrow if the Saxons attack." Tristan said.

"And you plan to stay." Ayla said with a knowing nod.

Tristan nodded, "Yes. And you have to leave with everyone in the morning."

"I am not going to argue with you Tristan." Ayla said. Deep down Tristan wanted to question that Ayla was being submissive. He could think of only a few times over the years that Ayla was genuine about her submissiveness.

Tristan decided to not argue and take her words at face value despite his gut feeling and nodded, "Good."

Irelyn Grace came over at that point holding Kia, "Mother and father are yelling and told us to come see you."

Ayla nodded, "Derik and Clair are asleep on the bed go on in, but try to be quite and get some rest."

Irelyn Grace nodded, "Alright." Ayla opened the door and gave the two girls a kiss on the top of their heads as they passed. "Do you want to try and help Lancelot and Kat cool off?" asked Ayla.

"No." the tone that Tristan said it in made Ayla flinch.

"Oh right you got a black eye the last time that happened." Ayla said.

**&**

"Lancelot I am going to stay! You need me here!" yelled Katarina.

"The children need you!" Lancelot yelled back.

"They are not going into battle!" screamed Katarina.

"Neither are you!" yelled Lancelot.

"And who do you think is going to stop me?" Katarina asked putting her hand on her hips.

"Me!" Lancelot yelled.

"Oh because that worked out so well the last time you tried to stop Ayla and me from coming with you." Katarina said sarcastically. Lancelot began grounding his teeth and soon his face became a dark scarlet color.

"Katarina if you stay you could die." said Lancelot.

"And you could too." said Katarina.

"Are you asking me to leave with you and the children?" asked Lancelot. Katarina put her hands up like she wanted to strangle Lancelot and made a frustrated groaning noise. Katarina then ran her hands through her hair and walked in a circle a few times around the room.

"Lancelot, I am not going to ask you to leave. I know that Arthur needs your help." Katarina said.

"Then we agree." said Lancelot carefully.

"Yes we do." Katarina said with a nod.

"Good, then you will be leaving in the morning with the children." Lancelot said.

"NO!" yelled Katarina. The couple found themselves back at square one.

"I thought we agreed." snapped Lancelot.

"We agreed about you staying, and we agreed that Arthur needs your help."

Katarina said, "That is all."

"Katarina you have to go." Lancelot said.

"Says who?" asked Katarina with her hands on her hips. Katarina began tapping her foot impatiently.

"I do." Lancelot said. Katarina snorted, "Are you telling me what to do?" Lancelot realized he was treading on thin ice but at that point he did not care.

"Yes I am." said Lancelot.

"Well if we are going for the telling each other what to do, I am telling you to shut-up, and get over the fact that I am staying!" Katarina said with her voice growing louder.

"You are telling me to what?" Lancelot asked.

"You heard me you over grown curly-haired child!" yelled Katarina.

"Crazy-old cow!" yelled Lancelot.

Ayla turned to Tristan as they stood outside the door, "I think it will be alright now."

Tristan nodded his agreement, "They are name calling."

Back on the other side of the door Katarina was glaring at Lancelot with fist at her sides, "You dear sir are the ugliest piece of scum to crawl across this earth."

"I must not be that bad or you would not still be with this scum." snapped Lancelot.

"Oh trust me that should not be something that you take as a compliment Lancelot you just happen to be the one that pulled me onto your horse. It could have just as easily have been Gawain or Galahad." said Katarina.

"What?" Lancelot asked.

"You heard me you rat-faced, pig-butt." snapped Katarina.

"You are the rat-faced, pig-butt in this room, not me." said Lancelot.

Katarina smirked knowing she had the perfect insult to get under Lancelot's skin even though it was not true, "You have no skill whatsoever."

Lancelot glared, "That better not mean what I believe you mean."

"I think you know what I mean." Katarina said. Lancelot walked towards Katarina slowly trying to back her into a corner but she did not move. Lancelot stood against Katarina looking down trying to intimidate her but that did not work either. Katarina glared right back and then she stuck her tong out at him.

"You really should not tease me." Lancelot said in a low voice.

"You started it." Katarina replied.

"Then I will also finish it." said Lancelot.

"Oh and how do you excp…" Katarina was cut off by Lancelot leaning in and pressing his lips to Katarina's. Katarina gasped a little and put her hands on Lancelot's waist and pushed him back.

"As much as I enjoy that, do not believe that you think that you are out of trouble." said Katarina.

Lancelot smirked, "Right now I am."

Katarina shook her head, "No."

She took a few steps back despite the grinning from Lancelot, "I have already won."

Katarina backed into a wall and stood there as she replied, "Look just because you kiss me does not mean that you are not in trouble."

Lancelot stood against Katarina and put his right hand on her face and he began stroking her cheek with his thumb and whispered, "Then I will just have to try more."

Katarina lost her grip on her reality and nodded, "Ok."

**&**

Ayla stood in the corner in Tristan's arms. Ayla rested her head on Tristan's chest with her eyes closed trying not to think about what would happen tomorrow. That however did not stop the fear Ayla had of what could happen to take over her. Tristan stood with his chin resting on the top of Ayla's head and his arms resting on her waist as he watched the children resting. Tristan put his head by Ayla's ear and whispered, "I love you."

Ayla hugged Tristan tighter and buried her face into his chest and said, "I love you too."

**&NEXT MORNING&**

"Mama why did you hit daddy?" asked Kia. Katarina mounted the horse that she was riding and turned to Lancelot who was holding a bloody nose in the courtyard of the house.

Katarina turned to her daughter, "Because you father is a fool."

"Oh!" Kia said with a nod. Ayla went and handed Lancelot a piece of cloth and then went back to putting her children back into the cart along with Vanora and Bors' children. A hand was on her shoulder and she turned to see Tristan. Tristan bent down enough to rest his forehead on Ayla's and he put a hand on either side of her face.

"I will always be with you." whispered Tristan.

Ayla nodded fighting back her tears, "I know."

"Take care of the children." Tristan said. Ayla nodded even though there was guilt that she was flat out lying to Tristan.

"I love you Tristan."

"And I love you Ayla." Tristan said. Tristan gave her a kiss before going to the cart where his children were waiting.

Tristan went to Derik who tried to look as brave as he could, "Father."

Tristan ruffled his son's hair, "Take care of your mother and sister."

"Yes sir." Derik said with a straight face and a nod.

Tristan leaned in and whispered so that Derik was the only one to hear him say, "You will be a good man." The brave wall that Derik was putting up for his father fell at that moment as the young boy threw his arms around his father's neck and held on as tight as he could. Tristan held his son for a few moments and let his son go.

Tristan went to his daughter next and he kissed Clair's forehead, "Be good for your mother."

"I will Papa." Clair said with a nod, "Please come back." Clair's eyes overflowed with tears.

"I will do my best." Tristan said.

Clair shook her head as the tears flowed down her face, "No Papa you have to promise."

"Clair I cannot promise yo…" Tristan began.

"No!" yelled Clair. Clair shook her head hoping if she shook it enough Tristan would promise to come safe. Tristan's response was to kiss his daughter's forehead and walk back to Ayla who gave Tristan a kiss. The silent knight collected his weapons and rode his horse to where the knights, with the exception of Lancelot, were waiting. Lancelot stuck the cloth that he had been given up his bloody nose and took the chance of approaching Katarina again.

"Katarina please do not leave like this." Lancelot said.

Katarina looked down at Lancelot from her horse and she bent down and gave Lancelot a quick kiss, "I will kick your ass for this one day."

"I am looking forward to it." Lancelot said with a grin. Katarina just shook her head and rode her horse along with the others away from the fort and the knights.

**&**

"Mama where are you going?" asked Irelyn Grace. Katarina tried to ignore her daughter's question as she and Ayla strapped on the best armor that they could get find.

"Mama what are you doing?" Clair asked.

"I'm going." Ayla answered after taking a deep breath.

"Mama don't go." Clair said bursting with sobs.

"Stay with Aunt Vanora, she will keep you safe." said Ayla kissing her daughter's forehead.

Ayla gave Derik a kiss on the forehead and then hugged her children, "I love you both, and make sure that you take care of each other." Katarina hugged her children and kissed their cheeks, "I love you both so much."

"Kia listen to your sister she will take care of you." said Katarina.

"Yes Mama." Kia said hugging her mother's neck.

Katarina rested her forehead against Irelyn Grace's, "Protect your sister and the other little ones."

"I will mother." Irelyn Grace said nodding back her tears.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mother." Irelyn Grace said trying to fight the tears that were silently slipping down her face. The two women gave their children once last hug and a last kiss then they turned back and rode as fast as they could to the abandon field that was quickly filling with Saxons, Woads, and the Sarmatian knights. By the time that the two women had reached the field the battle had come into full swing.

Ayla blocked a Saxon sword that was aimed at her leg as she said, "They are going to be so pissed off when they see us." Ayla kicked the Saxon to the ground. "If they see us!" Katarina yelled as she stabbed a Saxon in the neck. Ayla cut down a Saxon and looked around her trying to find Tristan but there was no luck.

"Ayla I found Lancelot I have to go!" Katarina yelled.

"See you at the end!" Ayla said turning her horse to stab a Saxon coming too close to Katarina.

"Hyia!" yelled Katarina as she spurred her horse forward. Katarina jumped off of her horse and did a summersault dive into a Saxon trying to sneak up on Lancelot. Lancelot turned but Katarina turned her back to him and tackled another Saxon to the ground avoiding Lancelot recognizing her. Katarina drew her dagger and stabbed it into the Saxon's neck before getting back to her feet looking around for her next fight. Ayla swept her eyes across the field after stabbing another Saxon and the time around Ayla froze as she saw Tristan fighting against the Saxon leader. Ayla sheathed her sword and forced her horse the ride through the fighters. Ayla was forced to stop when she was met by a wall of fire. Ayla turned her horse back and the turned and forced her horse to jump through the fire. Ayla urged her horse to go faster and she was planning to jump off of the horse before she reached the Saxon king and Tristan. The horse had a different plan. Ayla's horse did not stop until it had made it into the circle that the Saxon leader and Tristan had formed. Ayla was thrown from the front of the horse and on top of the Saxon leader. Ayla naturally rolled and laid there in pain and shock. _'Get up Ayla.' _she mentally yelled at herself. The Saxon leader got to his feet and stumbled around looking for what had knocked him to the ground. The Saxon leader's eyes rested on Ayla.

'_Breath and get up!' _she yelled in her head. Just as the Saxon leader was about to reach Ayla the leader turned with his sword to block a blow from Tristan. Ayla suddenly found her breath as the Saxon leader knocked Tristan to the ground. Ayla hit the Saxon leader in the back of the head with a rock. The man turned and quickly made Ayla see stars with a punch to the jaw. He then grabbed Ayla and picked her up and held her by the neck so that she was on her toes.

"Last words?" he asked.

Ayla gave him the bloody smile, "Arthur is going to kick your ass." He gave Ayla a confused look but it turned into a look of shock. His grip on Ayla's neck was released and Ayla fell to the ground choking and coughing. She looked up to see a sword sticking through his middle. Arthur grabbed the Saxon leader's head as he pulled his sword from the leader's gut.

Ayla watched the Saxon leader utter a whisper, "Arthur." With a snarl Arthur stabbed the Saxon leader through the neck. Ayla crawled up to her knees and stumbled towards Tristan who was trying to get to his feet. "

Tristan." Ayla said.

Tristan turned to see Ayla, "What are you doing here?"

Ayla lay on her back next to Tristan catching her breath, "Saving you but the plan backfired a little bit. Are you alright?" Ayla turned her head to watch Tristan as he plopped down next to her. Tristan lay on his back next to Ayla and held her hand and nodded to Ayla's question.

"I am too tired to argue." said Tristan.

"Good." Ayla said nodded her agreement, "Me too."

"Ayla!" called Katarina. Ayla sat up to see her friend running towards her jumping over the bodies as gracefully as she could.

"What is it Katarina? Is everyone alright?" asked Ayla getting up. "Oh yea Lancelot's fine, just don't asking him about the black eye."

Katarina said waving her friend's question off, "You have to see what I got!"

Ayla rolled her eyes, "I heard you the first time now what is it that you wanted to show me?"

"I got that little bugger's braided beard." Katarina said holding up the small braid grinning.

"You got it or did Lancelot?" asked Ayla frowning.

Katarina shook her head, "Don't ask Lancelot about that one either."

**&**

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but as you can obviously tell the story is coming to an end. There is about one chapter left, possibly two. I just want to take the time to say thanks to everyone who has stuck around to read, and review.

I would also appreciate a vote in the polls I have going. The one that I am most concerned about is the one concerning the next story to be posted.


	26. Depends On Your Perspective

-1

Ayla and Katarina

_King Arthur _doesn't belong to me; hope that y'all are enjoyed the story!! I hope that some of the readers of this story could PLEASE take the time to do the poll on my page, and if you cannot then that's alright with me.

**& **

REVIEW:

"I got that little bugger's braided beard." Katarina said holding up the small braid grinning. "You got it or did Lancelot?" asked Ayla frowning. Katarina shook her head, "Don't ask Lancelot about that one either."

**&**

Ayla gave her friend a confused look, "While I was being chocked to death by the Saxon king you were cutting off his son's beard?"

"Don't get mad at me just because you didn't get to do it." said Katarina said putting her heads on her hips.

"Next time I'm being chocked to death I'll ask the person doing it to please stop so I can cut off another person's braided beard." Ayla said rolling her eyes.

"Good then you won't be able to blame me because I got this one." said Katarina smiling. Ayla spit out the blood that had built up in her mouth, "So what if you got a beard?"

"You are jealous." Katarina said sticking her tong out at her friend.

"Where is everyone else?" Ayla asked looking around. Tristan, Arthur, Katarina, Gwenivere, and Lancelot were the only ones that Ayla could see. Galahad appeared being supported by Gawain as they slowly made their way towards the others.

"Now where are Bors and Dag?" asked Katarina.

"Help!" Bors' voice was suddenly heard screaming. Everyone ran towards the yell to see Bors holding his hand against a wound on Dagonate's side.

Katarina and Ayla kneeled next to Bors, "Move your hand." Bors moved his hand and the two women looked at Dagonate's wound.

"It is very bloody but it could be much worse." Katarina said.

"Kat's right, Dag will be ok if we can get him in bed." Ayla said.

"Ayla help Galahad so that Gawain and Gwenivere can try to get the others before they get further away." Arthur said.

Ayla went to help Galahad and said, "Someone is starting to sound like his commander-self."

"More like a king." muttered Katarina. The fighters returned to their home and that evening the rest of the town returned as well. A surprise had also come with the fort's regulars, Fulcinia, who was more then happy to nurse Dagonate to full health. It only took a few days for things to return to their regular schedule and as soon as that occurred an enormous party was in the works. Ayla was taking a walk around the palace with Tristan and their children. The couple walked with each other but Clair and Derik ran ahead.

"Hello Uncle Dag. Are you feeling better?" Clair asked. Fulcinia was walking with Dagonate doing her best to help him to walk.

"Better then yesterday." Dagonate said with a smile.

"Good Uncle Dag did Derik come this way? We are playing tag and I cannot find him." said Clair.

"I saw him run that way a few moments ago." said Fulcinia point down the hallway.

Clair smiled brightly, "Thank-you." Clair curtsied to them and ran down the hallway.

"She is a beautiful child." Fulcinia said.

"She is unless she is angry." Dagonate said grinning. Fulcinia frowned and tilted her head to the side in silent question.

"A boy tried to hurt Kia."

"Kia is the youngest of Katarina and Lancelot?" asked Fulcinia.

Dagonate nodded, "Kia was being picked on by a few boys in town while she was with Clair and Clair took it upon herself to beat them all up."

Fulcinia's jaw dropped to the floor, "You must be jesting."

Dagonate shook his head, "No I am not by the time any of us arrived Clair was sitting on one of the boys punching him as the other boy ran away."

"A young woman would act that way?" asked Fulcinia.

"More like a little monster." muttered Tristan as he and Ayla walked past.

Ayla turned her head with a smile, "It is good to see you better Dag."

"Thank-you Ayla." Dagonate responded.

"There is a loving family here." Fulcinia said. Dagonate nodded his agreement.

"It is also a loud one." Dagonate said.

"But a safe one all the same." Fulcinia said.

"Exactly." said Dagonate with a smile.

They progressed down the hall a few more steps before Dagonate flinched again and the two stopped, "Perhaps we should go back and I could bring you back food. I do not think that I am doing a good job of helping you." Dagonate shook his head as he steadied himself against the wall.

"You are doing well I became dizzy." Dagonate said.

"Then we will go slower." Fulcinia said as they began to slowly continue down the hall. Dagonate's legs gave out from under him and he fell to the ground and accidentally took Fulcinia down with him. Dagonate was on his stomach and his arms were out to his sides with one draped over Fulcinia who was on her side facing Dagonate. They stared at each other for a few moments then they burst with laughter.

"Are you alright?" asked Fulcinia as their laughter died down.

"I am, and you?" asked Dagonate.

"I am fine." Fulcinia replied. Dagonate instinctively put his hand on the side of Fulcinia's face and his smile grew. Fulcinia remained silent as Dagonate caressed her face.

"Uncle Dag did you see my sisser?" asked Kia coming down the hallway. The young girl held a blanket in one hand and her thumb was in her other hand. Dagonate and Fulcinia jolted out of their trance and looked up at the young child.

"Sorry Kia I have not." Dagonate answered turning so that he was lying on his back.

"Ok I wanna see sisser if you see her." Kia said. Dagonate nodded his answer. Kia crouched down and gave Dagonate a kiss on the forehead before continuing down the hall. Suddenly Kia's pitter-patter foot steps could be heard as she ran back to the couple.

Kia crouched down and gave Fulcinia the same kiss on the forehead that she had given to Dagonate, "Sorry Cici I almost forgot." Kia went skipping down the hallway.

Dagonate smiled, "Welcome to the family."

**&**

Katarina and Ayla smiled as they watched their children play in the training yards with Tristan and Lancelot. Tristan whispered something to the children who all turned on a dime and tackled Lancelot to the ground. The air was filled with laughter.

"Did you and Tristan fight it out?" asked Katarina, "I mean you did kinda lie to him about the whole Saxon battle thing."

"I did not." Ayla said rolling her eyes, "All I did was tell him I did not want to argue."

"And?" asked Katarina.

"He mistakenly assumed that it meant I was going to leave with the caravan."

Katarina gave a snort, "You can dress it up all you want Ayla."

"Hey you can read the fine print all you want Kat. I am the one who got out of an all out war, ironically over staying to fight." Ayla said resting back on her elbows while watching her children.

"You and your dang fine print, and your ever so lovely irony. And how did you get out of arguing anyway?" Katarina asked. Ayla smirked and wiggled her eyebrows a few times suggestively. Katarina made a disgusted face and sat up covering her ears.

"My friend you need to understanding the full meaning of T.M.I." Katarina said finally putting her hands down. Katarina opened her eyes as she heard Ayla respond.

"Hun you have two kids and you are with the pretty boy of this fort in the times before rules of P.D.A so don't you dare go there with me cuz you'd loose that argument real fast." said Ayla.

"Well that we have progressed to name calling at least Lancelot doesn't go creeping around the fort." Katarina said.

"And at least when Tristan does in does not bring his manhood into question. Lancelot is a whole 'nother basket of cookies." Ayla said.

Katarina playfully pinched her friend with a mock glare. "I still can't believe you used," Katarina wiggled her eyebrows, "to prevent an argument."

Ayla laughed, "And you haven't?"

"Oh lord knows I have I'm just a little surprised from you that's all." laughed Katarina.

"Well we were both happy in the end, and there was no point in arguing over something that had come and gone." Ayla said.

"Luckily Lancelot shares that point of view." Katarina said.

"I think he was afraid you would give him another black eye. You do have an abusive streak in you." said Ayla.

Without thinking Katarina smacked Ayla's arm, "I do not."

Ayla just smiled at her friend as they went back to watching their respective families. Lancelot whispered in a low voice to his daughters. Ayla lay back and watched the clouds pass overhead. "Everything is perfect." sighed Ayla. Katarina expelled an, _'Ooof' _when her two daughters ran across the yard and tackled her.

Katarina laughed as her two children sat on her stomach smiling, "Depends on your perspective."


End file.
